El acuerdo
by lokafantasy
Summary: Marianella Rinaldi es abogada, soltera y tiene una hija de ocho años. Mar, a sus 30 años, considera que no existe el amor de pareja pero todo cambia cuando un día su mejor amigo, Thiago Bedoya Agüero, le ofrece un acuerdo. Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Soy nueva subiendo en Fanfition asique debéis tenerme un poquito de paciencia porque probablemente la líe mas de una vez al subir capitulo.**

**Ni la trama ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, yo solo me atribuyo la adaptación. La historia es de una chica llama Yosel y los personajes pertenecen a Leandro Calderone y Cris Morena Group.**

**Como comprobareis al leer,la historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie Casi angeles.Únicamente uso los personajes de dicha serie para esta que esto se le dice ¿OC?.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1 <strong>

La ultima vez que iba todo normal en mi vida estaba en la sala de la jueza Inchaustin peleando con Thiago.  
>Ambos somos abogados. Por lo menos yo lo soy. Thiago Bedoya Agüero es más bien un actor de primera con licenciatura en Derecho. Se muestra amable y un poco corto para dar una falsa sensación de seguridad al contrario y, como es de Santiago del Estero, la tierra de los vaqueros guapos y el buen tequila, puede salirse con la suya. Cuando se encuentra con la agresividad de nuestra ciudad, pone cara de divertida confusión y siempre le sale bien.<p>

La jueza Inchaustin, después de seis meses, debería conocer todo sus trucos aunque al parecer no era así. Inchaustin era una castaña,muy guapa, en su tercer matrimonio. Se rumoreaba que había sacrificado a sus dos primeros maridos en el altar de su carrera. A Thiago le gustaban las castañas y a Inchaustin le gustaba Thiago. Era prácticamente imposible que no te gustara Thiago si te había colocado en su lista de predilectas.  
>La jueza le lanzó una sonrisa tonta. Soy de la firme opinión de que las juezas deberían tener prohibido tontear, pero ella lo hizo.<p>

-¿Quiere llegar a algo concreto, letrado? -le preguntó.

-Bueno, se me ha ocurrido algo, Señoría -Thiago giró sobre sus talones y lanzó una mirada lánguida en mi dirección-. Creo que el principal argumento de mi oponente es que una madre a tiempo completo es mejor que un padre a media jornada. ¿No es así, señorita Rinaldi?

Yo me levanté.

-Una madre a tiempo completo es preferible a un padre al veinticinco por ciento. Sí, ésa es mi premisa.

Él se hizo el ofendido.

-Eh, ¿adónde ha ido a parar el otro veinticinco por ciento?

Yo salí de detrás de la mesa de la defensa y me acerqué a él. Hablé en un susurro, sólo para sus oídos.

-Yo creo que se lo ha bebido su cliente -miré a la jueza con una sonrisa amable-. El señor Quiroga tiene un problema con la bebida, Señoría. Eso ya ha quedado establecido. Hasta que no reciba tratamiento, los niños estarán mejor bajo la custodia de la madre. Estamos dispuestas a ampliar las visitas, siempre que sean supervisadas, pero a la señora Quiroga no le parece bien que sus hijos pasen la noche con el señor Quiroga si no hay presente otro adulto responsable.

-¿No hay otro adulto responsable? -Thiago aprovechó la ocasión-. Señoría, creo que acaba de llamar responsable a mi cliente.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

Yo me coloqué entre la jueza y él.

-Salvador Quiroga es de todo menos responsable, Señoría. Es altamente posible que ni siquiera pueda mostrarse coherente ni capaz en presencia de los niños.

-¡Por favor! —exclamó Thiago en voz baja.

Yo lo miré con incredulidad.

-¿Qué?

-No he dicho nada —pasó por delante de mí para hablar con la jueza—. Al señor Quiroga tampoco le gusta que sus hijos pasen la noche a solas con la madre. Tiene... no sé cómo decirlo... una impresión de sí misma muy compleja.

Yo empecé a sentir la tensión en la espina dorsal.

-Sea más específico —gruñí.

-Tengo entendido que Carla Quiroga ha pasado buena parte de los últimos años sometida a un intenso tratamiento psiquiátrico —dijo él.

Yo pensé en drogas. Tenían que ser drogas. Thiago necesitaba algo más que el alcoholismo de Salvador y había optado por las drogas.  
>Volví a mi mesa. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza. Lo miré fijamente, preguntándome qué se guardaría en la manga. Thiago se cruzó de brazos y me devolvió la mirada.<p>

-No sé de qué me habla, Señoría —dije yo al fin. Aunque me costó mucho admitirlo.

La jueza Inchaustin suspiró.

-Señor Bedoya, usted me cae bien, se lo aseguro, pero no tanto como para ignorar que no se puede pillar por sorpresa al adversario. Aunque esto sea un tribunal de divorcios, también hay que informar.

¡Aleluya!

Thiago miró a la jueza con tristeza. Tenía unos ojos verdes que podrían conquistar a Satanás y una sonrisa torcida capaz de matar al ángel de la muerte. Acababa de violar la norma más básica de los tribunales y estaba segura de que lo había hecho adrede.

-Lo siento, Señoría.

Y como era de esperar, Inchaustin lo perdonó.

-Muy bien —dijo—, pero voy a aplazar esta vista hasta el viernes para dar a la defensa ocasión de ponerse al día.

La jueza golpeó con su mazo y se levantó del estrado. Yo esperé. Thiago no tardó ni un minuto en sacar a su cliente de la sala.

Miré a Carla Quiroga.

—¿Tiene razón? —pregunté.

—Un poco.

Sentí que mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

—No es una pregunta difícil,Carla. O has tenido tratamiento psiquiátrico o no.

—Bueno, sí. Sigo con él. Pero esta vez no dejaré la medicación.

Medicación. Genial.

—¿Cuál es tu problema exactamente?

—Es complicado.

— Seguro que puedo entenderlo —la animé.

—Es... bueno, es una forma de esquizofrenia.

Crucé los brazos en la mesa y bajé la frente sobre ellos. No eran drogas, sino algo aún peor que las doce cervezas diarias de Salvador Quiroga.

Carla empezó a llorar, así que levanté la cabeza y saqué un pañuelo de papel de mi maletín. Los kleenex, los caramelos, los libros de colorear y los cromos son accesorios imprescindibles siendo abogada familiar. Yo asaltaba con regularidad las posesiones de mi hija, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta.

Pasé cinco minutos consolando a la mujer y salimos de la sala. Al llegar al exterior, miré a mi alrededor en busca de Thiago.

Sabía que me esperaría, y así era. En realidad, era mi vecino de arriba y mi mejor amigo, así que, en general, me resultaba difícil odiarlo de forma regular.

Estaba de pie al lado de la fuente, con un hombro apoyado en la pared. Me acerqué a él.

-Acabas de perderte los espaguetis de esta noche —le dije.

Él se enderezó.

-¿Pensabas hacerme espaguetis?

-No, pensaba hacerlos para Alai y después pasarte las sobras. Pero he cambiado de idea.

-Eres una mujer dura, Marianella Rinaldi

-Sólo cuando me ponen en ridículo.

-No ha sido mi culpa,Mar. Pensé que Carla te lo había dicho. Creía que lo ocultabais con la esperanza de que yo no lo descubriera.

-Eras tú el que lo ocultaba con la esperanza de que yo no lo descubriera.

Me froté la frente.

-¿Otro dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Thiago.

-Me lo has dado tú —murmuré.

-Te lo ha dado Carla. Tenía que haber confiado en ti. Y no dejo de decirte que la raíz del problema no está en tu frente, sino en los nudos del cuello. Date la vuelta.

Yo quería mostrarme obstinada, pero habría sido como cortarme la nariz por despecho. Las manos de Thiago eran para morirse.  
>Le di la espalda. Sus fuertes dedos flexionaron la base de mi nuca y encontraron todos los puntos tensos a lo largo de mi columna. Mi dolor de cabeza se debilitó y se formó un nudo en mi estómago. Era una reacción normal a los masajes de Thiago que había aprendido a ignorar, pero esa vez creo que llegué a gemir en voz alta.<p>

-¿Mejor? —preguntó él.

-Mucho mejor. Pero sigo enfadada contigo.

Él se echó a reír y retiró las manos. Me volví a mirarlo.

Tenia el pelo corto, casi rapado, y su típica sonrisa de pillo que le daba un aire de sinvergüenza irresistible. Di un largo suspiro. Como norma general, no es bueno ponerse a temblar por tu mejor amigo.

—Nuestra prioridad tienen que ser los niños — dije al fin.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Comparte tus espaguetis conmigo y hablaremos durante la cena.

—No —me di la vuelta y eché a andar.

—De todos modos tengo una cita —gritó él a mis espaldas.

Me volví hacia él.

—Ya van dos esta semana. Empieza a convertirse en una obsesión. ¿Quieres que le pida a Carla el nombre de su psiquiatra?

—Eh, estoy ocupado buscando a la mujer equivocada.

La cual había encontrado muchas, muchas veces. O mejor dicho, Thiago no parecía querer encontrar a la mujer idónea.

—Buena suerte —le grité—. A lo mejor cocina mejor que yo.

Acababa de salir a la acera cuando oí una voz detrás de mí.

—¿Otra vez Thiago? —preguntó.

Me volví. Valeria Gutierrez era también vecina mía. Vivía un piso más arriba que Thiago en un apartamento pequeño que compartía con Estefania,Teffy, Elordi. Teffy era camarera y Vale abogada becaria con uno de los jueces criminalistas. Los becarios cobran menos que los voluntarios, pero tienen futuros mucho más brillantes.

—Otra vez Thiago—asentí.

Caminamos juntas hacia el aparcamiento. Cuando yo tenía que ir al tribunal por la tarde, siempre la llevaba a casa.

—¿Cuándo vais a dejar de pelear y empezar a desnudaros mutuamente? —preguntó Vale.

Me dio un vuelco el estómago.

—Eso es una idea ridícula.

—Ah. Tú jamás desnudarías a nadie.

Aquello me hizo detenerme. Vale siguió andando hacia mi coche sin mí.

—Sí lo desnudaría —protesté.

Ella se detuvo al lado de mi Mini.

—Dime la última vez que lo hiciste.

Yo llegué hasta ella, abrí el maletero y ambas metimos dentro los maletines.

—Déjame pensar.

—Te llevará tiempo.

En eso tenía razón. Hacía seis meses que no tenía una cita y Juan Morales, el último con el que había salido, no era exactamente un hombre al que me apeteciera desnudar.

—Pero podría hacerlo si quisiera —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?

—Porque yo creo que deberías acostarte con Thiago. Tiene aspecto de ser bueno en la cama.

Otra vez sentí un vuelco en el estómago. La conversación empezaba a disgustarme.

—A Thiago no le intereso en ese aspecto. Me pregunto con quién saldrá esta noche. No sé si será la misma castaña voluptuosa del lunes.

-Ya te estás tocando el pelo otra vez, ¿Por qué?.

Dejé caer la mano.

-¿Qué?-pregunte.

-Siempre que hablas de él, te tocas el pelo.

-No es cierto - pensé en ello. Thiago prefería a las castañas sobre todo si tenían el pelo corto. El mío es largo y castaño. Tengo una cara de ésas de rasgos pequeños, soy madre soltera y no tengo mucho tiempo para tonterías.  
>El dolor de cabeza eligió aquel momento para regresar con fuerza.<p>

—Si tanto te gusta Thiago, ¿por qué no te lo ligas tú? —pregunté.

Vale se encogió de hombros.

—No soy su tipo. Ademas, le doy miedo.

Vale es esbelta, sofisticada y muy ágil de mente. Dice lo que piensa y no se disculpa por ello. Es una mujer guapísima, con una gran melena rubia, piel impecable y un tipo que hace que los hombres se vuelvan locos al mirarla.

—Aunque una vez intentó ligar con Teffy —comentó.

Fruncí el ceño. Era mi primera noticia. Teffyes una castaña bronceada trasplantada desde Mar del Plata.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada. A ella le da miedo él.

Asentí con la cabeza. Teffy espera al príncipe encantado, y yo sabía que en su lista de requisitos no entraban los lobos de buen corazón como Thiago.  
>Abrí la puerta del coche.<p>

—Quiero irme a casa, ha sido un día duro.

—Vamos a 'Guerrín' —sugirió Vale. Teffy trabajaba allí y saldría a las cinco y media.

Miré mi reloj y decidí que no me apetecía nada cocinar para dos. Saqué el móvil del bolso.

—Si la señora Casamento puede quedarse una hora más con Alai, de acuerdo.

Vale se instaló en el asiento del acompañante y yo llamé a la canguro mientras me sentaba al volante. Silvia Casamento me dio el visto bueno, pero no sin antes soltar una serie de suspiros de víctima, no fuera a ser que a mí se me ocurriera divertirme por una vez. Peter sostiene que el propósito en la vida de esa mujer es procurar que nadie que ella conozca se divierta. Nadie excepto él, claro. La mayoría de las mujeres adoran a Thiago y la señora Casamento no es una excepción.  
>'Guerrín' estaba a rebosar, como siempre a esa hora. En el bar había tanta gente como en el metro de Buenos Aires en hora punta. Vale y yo nos abrimos paso entre un grupo de gente que charlaba animadamente.<p>

La comunidad legal de Buenos Aires es incestuosa. No me interpreten mal, todos sabemos poner límites y no cruzarlos. Nos intercambiamos favores, sí, pero durante las horas de trabajo. El resto del tiempo somos una especie de familia. Muchos hemos estado casados en algún momento con un puñado de los otros. Por ejemplo, el padre de Alai es abogado también, aunque yo tuve el suficiente sentido común para no casarme con él. Pero lo que quiero decir es que todo el mundo parece conocer la vida personal de los demás y hablar de ella. También eran abogados.

Yo nunca me he considerado exenta de esos cotilleos, claro, pero creía que sabía lo que decían de mí: que me interesaba más mi carrera que los hombres. Eso lo empezó el padre de Alai, Simon Bruno Arrechavaleta. Si fuera sincero, diría que se alegró cuando rehusé casarme con él. Sólo me lo pidió porque creyó que tenía que hacer lo correcto. Poco después del nacimiento de Alai, le dio un ataque de conciencia e intentó que formáramos una familia. Yo decliné la oferta y eso, claro, lo dejó en mal lugar, por lo que informó a toda la comunidad legal de Buenos Aires de que había hecho todo lo posible pero yo era una adicta al trabajo, fría y difícil.

Estoy segura de que Juan Morales, mi última cita hasta ese momento, también había contribuido a la versión de Arrechavaleta cuando decliné salir con él por segunda vez. A lo largo de los años había habido otros como él, que no me entusiasmaban nada y que sin duda contribuían a crear mi reputación. Pero yo no soy fría, simplemente me gusta estar sola. Y tu perspectiva sobre las aventuras románticas cambia cuando cumples los treinta, cosa que yo acababa de hacer. Ya no necesitas tanto desnudarte.

—Cuando estás en la veintena, te quedas deslumbrada por todas las posibilidades que hay —intenté explicarle a Vale mientras nos abríamos paso entre la clientela del bar.

A pesar de toda su sabiduría, Vale sólo tiene veintiséis años.

—¿Qué posibilidades? —me preguntó ella.

-Sexuales. De progresar en la vida, sociales... — al fin llegamos a la barra, donde tuve que alzar la voz para pedir.

A continuación empezamos a buscar una mesa, armadas cada una con un vaso de Chardonnay.  
>Tardamos unos veinte minutos, pero al fin lo conseguimos. Vale se sentó en una silla que acababan de dejar libre y yo me instalé enfrente.<p>

—Y bien —seguí con mi teoría—. Cuando eres joven te sientes más inclinada a conformarte con una relación sólo porque el sexo es fantástico.

—Eso es una buena razón a mi edad, Mar, suponiendo que yo fuera una conformista.

—Después de los treinta es menos probable que te conformes sólo con el sexo —insistí yo—. Y también es menos probable que te unas a alguien con el expreso propósito de tener hijos y formar una familia. La mayoría de la gente se ocupa de eso en la veintena.

—Ya no. Ahora las mujeres no tienen hijos hasta la treintena.

—He dicho la mayoría, no todos —levanté tres dedos en el aire—. En tercer lugar, tampoco es probable que lo hagas porque resulta más fácil pagar una hipoteca. Es probable que eso ya lo hayas hecho.

—Tú no lo has hecho.

—Yo vivo en Buenos Aires. Aquí las casas son carísimas.

—Pues vete fuera de la ciudad.

—Me encanta la ciudad. ¿Por qué número iba?

—El cuatro.

—Y en cuarto lugar, también es menos probable que te emparejes sólo porque la sociedad gira casi exclusivamente en torno a las parejas.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí. Por lo tanto, creo que si te emparejas con alguien después de los treinta, lo haces por los motivos más puros. Compatibilidad, comodidad, conversación, y un poco de lujuria. La situación se vuelve fácil y poco agresiva. No te metes en una relación por lo que pueda darte el hombre, porque eso probablemente ya lo has conseguido sola. No tienes necesidad de plantear exigencias y puedes limitarte a aceptar.

Vale tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Oh, qué bien. Estoy deseando llegar. ¿Eso va de la mano con las patas de gallo?

No le hice caso.

—Y por eso yo no salgo mucho con hombres — expliqué—. Y por eso no tengo una gran necesidad de desnudarme.

—¿Porque ya tienes una hija, no quieres una hipoteca y te da igual lo que piense la gente?

—En resumen, sí. Ahora puedo permitirme ser selectiva y lo soy.

Vale dejó el vaso de vino en la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí.

—Mar, tú no has salido con nadie últimamente porque pasas todo tu tiempo libre con Thiago. Vamos a dejarnos de engaños.

Yo enderecé la espalda.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Teffy, que se sentó en una de las sillas con aire cansado.

—Que Mar no sale con otros porque está ocupada pasando su tiempo libre con Thiago.-dijo Vale.

—¡Es porque lo elijo así! —declaré—. Puedo permitirme esperar a encontrar compatibilidad, comodidad y conversación porque tengo treinta años.

Teffy se quitó el delantal, lo dejó en el regazo y sacó un montón de billetes de propina del bolsillo. Empezó a separar los de cinco pesos y los de uno.

—Yo ni siquiera quiero llegar a esa edad.

—Es mejor que morir joven —dijo Vale—pero no mucho mejor —le quitó el dinero de la mano-Tesoro, ya no estás en Mar del Plata.

Teffy miró a su alrededor y parpadeó como si saliera de un sueño.

—¿Crees que me lo van a quitar de la mano? — preguntó con incredulidad.

Vale tomó la mano en cuestión y volvió a dejar el dinero.

—Llámame perseguida si quieres, pero dentro de dos semanas tenemos que pagar el alquiler.

Teffy suspiró y se metió el dinero en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.

—De acuerdo, lo contaré luego. Volvamos al tema de por qué Mar no sale con hombres.

Yo regresé a mi teoría.

—No he conocido a nadie que me entusiasme y no necesito las demás cosas que he mencionado... la hipoteca y lo demás, así que no me conformaré con alguien que no me vuelva loca.

—Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a Thiago —Vale miró a Teffy—. Ella dice que a su edad busca compatibilidad, comodidad, conversación y un poco de lujuria.

—La lujuria es buena —declaró Teffy—. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que las otras cosas también importan.

— Thiago y tú sois compatibles —siguió Vale—. Estáis cómodos el uno con el otro, la conversación es fantástica, o si no pregunta a los que hayamos intentado intervenir en una. Por lo tanto, y de acuerdo con lo que tú misma has dicho, es evidente que deberíais acostaros.

Abrí la boca para discutir, pero me di cuenta de que acababan de atraparme con mi propia teoría. Vale sería una abogada de primera algún día.  
>Se enderezó en la silla y miró por encima de mi hombro. Yo me volví en la silla para seguir la dirección de sus ojos.<br>Thiago acababa de llegar y estaba de pie en la barra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Agradecería cualquier tipo de comentario, si es una critica me ayudara a aprender y si es bueno pues me subirá un poco mi autoestima con respecto a esto jeje<strong>

**Cuantos mas comentarios haya mas rápido subiré capitulo ;)**

**Besos y hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!Semanas después pero volví,siempre vuelvo. No ha habido comentarios pero bueno no me importa era algo que me esperabas y como me prometí a mi misma subiré la historia completa aunque haya 0 reviews.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena Group, RGB Entertaiment y Leandro Calderone; Yo solo me atribuyo la adaptación de la trama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <strong>

-¿Quién va con él? —preguntó Tefy..

Yo miré a la izquierda de Thiago. Era la mujer con la que había salido el lunes. Llevaba el pelo largo y era castaña.

—Creo que dijo que trabaja para 'Abogados Asociados S.A.' —informé a las otras—. Es recepcionista.

—Parece la típica chica pija y rica —observó Vale.

Mi mirada se posó en su pecho exuberante.

—No creo que la quiera exactamente por su dinero.

Thiago miró entonces en nuestra dirección. Me sonrió y tomó su Whisky con soda de la barra. Sabía que era Whisky porque siempre bebía eso, Glenlivet para ser más exactos. Echó a andar hacia nuestra mesa con el vaso en una mano y la otra en el codo de la chica

—¿La va a traer aquí? —preguntó Tefy—. ¿Va a traer a esa chica a sentarse con Mar?

—Seguramente quiera mi sello de aprobación —murmuré yo.

—Sois muy raros los dos —dijo Tefy.

—Somos amigos. Sólo amigos. ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto entenderlo?

Vale los miró también acercarse.

—Su chica no está contenta —decidió.

Yo estaba de acuerdo. La chica apretaba la mandíbula y achicaba un poco los ojos.  
>Cuando llegó a nuestra mesa, Thiago sacó la última silla para su acompañante, tomó una de la mesa de al lado para él y la colocó en el lado opuesto de su acompañante.<p>

—Ella es Luna —dijo. Dejó su vaso en la mesa y volvió su silla hacia la mía—. He tenido una idea sobre nuestro problema con los Quiroga. Lo que tenemos que hacer es lograr que vuelvan a juntarse. Por separado son unos padres malísimos, pero juntos pueden hacer algo bueno. Sobre todo si podemos convencer a Inchaustin de que les asigne un supervisor que esté un poco pendiente de ellos. Creo que Salvador tiene una hermana que vive dos puertas más abajo.

Yo abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla. Al segundo intento, conseguí encontrar las palabras.

—¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Somos abogados y estamos especializados en divorcios, nos pagan para separar a la gente, no para juntarlos.

—Yo renuncio a mi tarifa si tú renuncias a la tuya.

—Yo no puedo renunciar, tengo que responder ante mis socios —sabía que me mostraba gruñona, pero todavía me dolía lo que me había hecho en el tribunal.

—Piénsalo —insistió él—. Tenemos que intentar arreglarlo por el bien de los niños. Además, yo creo en la santidad del matrimonio.

—Menos en la del tuyo —dije yo.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que su estado civil no era de dominio público. Tefy lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Has estado casado? —preguntó—. No lo sabía.

Thiago me miró dolido.

—Después de mi divorcio, me fui de Añatuya, Santiago del Estero, para venir aquí. Quedarse era demasiado doloroso.

La mirada de Tefy se humedeció. Pensé que, de seguir así, no tardaría en empezar a acariciarle el pelo y llamarlo pobrecito.

—Mar decidió que fui yo el que terminó el matrimonio y yo nunca la he disuadido.

Aquello me dolió un poco, porque era cierto que yo había asumido eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tefy—. ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

—Porque es un poco castrante admitir que te dejaron por otro y más aún que tardaste en recuperarte.

—A mí me contaste que estabas divorciado —intervino Luna

Los demás la miramos. Creo que habíamos olvidado que estaba allí.

—Lo cual demuestra que a Thiago no le importa parecer castrado a tus ojos —murmuró Vale.

Yo me apresuré a volver a un tema que me pareció más seguro.

—Respecto a los Quiroga —dije— no creo que Carla esté con otro.

—Salvador tampoco.

Pensé en su sugerencia.

—El más difícil de convencer sería él. Fue el que solicitó el divorcio.

—Ella es paranoica esquizofrénica. Un día se despertó y decidió que él era un extraterrestre. Le hacía la vida imposible.

—Eso no me lo ha contado —había muchas cosas que Carla no se había molestado en contarme—. ¿Un extraterrestre?

—De Plutón.

—Disculpad... —intentó interrumpir Luna.  
>Yo me eché a reír.<p>

—A mí me contó que cuando él se emborrachaba la perseguía alrededor de la casa. A lo mejor por eso empezó a alucinar con planetas.

—¿Crees que irían vestidos? —preguntó Peter.

Yo acababa de tomar un sorbo de vino y se me fue por los conductos nasales. Tosí y él me dio palmadas en la espalda.

—Si están juntos, quizá se puedan turnar para cuidar de los niños cuando el otro está borracho o loco —dije, cuando pude hablar otra vez—. La idea del supervisor tiene su mérito, pero también necesitaremos análisis de sangre por sorpresa por el bien de los niños. Para ver el contenido de alcohol de él y si ella sigue tomando la medicación.

—Lo sondearé por la mañana —dijo Thiago.

—Yo haré lo mismo con Carla. Pero no renunciaré a mi tarifa.

—Disculpad —repitió Luna.

—Tenemos problemas —murmuró Vale.

—¿Vas a ir mañana a los juzgados? —me preguntó Thiago.

—Por la tarde. Tengo una moción a la una y media.

—Yo también. Si llegas pronto, te invito a un perrito caliente en nuestro puesto favorito.

—¿El del mono araña?

Se llamaba Julio y era el único que tenía cebolla frita en el carrito.

—Es un chimpancé —me corrigió Thiago.

—No, no lo es...

Me interrumpí porque capté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, un giro de muñeca de Luna. Luego algo rosa pasó por encima de la mesa formando un arco. Yo me eché atrás en la silla con el tiempo justo de evitarlo y la bebida terminó en la cara de Thigo, goteando por su barbilla. El rosa no le sentaba bien.

Se puso en pie escupiendo.

—¿A qué narices viene esto?

—¡Tú no me quieres! —gritó Luna—. Ni si quiera recuerdas que estoy aquí sentada.

Vale se puso en pie.

—Esta bien, yo me voy a otra parte.

Tefy parecía sencillamente estupefacta.

—¿Quién ha dicho que te quiera? —preguntó Thiago. Me miró en busca de ayuda.

El rostro de Luna se contorsionó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era muy joven, algo que yo no había notado hasta ese momento, y sentí lástima de ella. Tendría que madurar bastante antes de estar preparada para los Thiago Bedoya Agüero de este mundo.

Me levanté con intención de acompañarla al baño o a algún sitio donde pudiera calmarse, pero entonces vi a Pedro Morales por encima de su hombro.

Pensé que la tarde se estaba animando. No había visto a Pedro desde la noche, seis semanas antes, en la que descubrí que besaba como un pez. Él no frecuentaba 'Guerrín', pero sabía que yo sí lo hacía, por lo que pensé que habría ido allí con la esperanza de encontrarme.  
>Thiago lo reconoció.<p>

—¡Eh! ¿No es ése el tipo que se quedaba fuera de nuestro bloque mirando el reloj para llamar a tu puerta en el momento exacto en el que había dicho que te recogería?

—¡Cállate! —le escupí. Pedro echó a andar hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y la boca fruncida estilo pez—. Tengo que irme.

Thiago, que intentaba secarse la cara con una servilleta, la arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Yo también.

Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la puerta. O mejor dicho,Thiago se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo tropecé con una pared de tela azul y vello negro que asomaba por el cuello abierto de la camisa.

—¿Señorita Rinaldi? —dijo el tipo de pelo en pecho.

Aquel hombre era un ayudante del comisario. Yo lo había visto bastantes veces en cinco años de trabajar de abogada para reconocerlo por su pecho.  
>Intenté eludirlo. Sabía que no podía pararme, pero no le hizo falta. Metió los papeles que llevaba por la cremallera abierta de mi bolso.<p>

Thiago intentó hacerle soltar los papeles antes de que aterrizaran. Thiago fue rápido, pero el ayudante del comisario fue más rápido todavía.  
>Cuando el daño ya estaba hecho, Thiago lanzó un juramento y más o menos me arrastró fuera del bar. Yo me detuve en la acera, solté el brazo y respiré hondo.<p>

—Estoy bien —dije.

—¿Cómo vas a estarlo después de eso? ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado? ¿Te van a expulsar del colegio de abogados?

—No.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no miras los malditos papeles?

Me di cuenta de que él estaba más afectado por todo aquello que yo.

—Porque el colegio de abogados envía sus papeles por correo certificado —expliqué.

Además, no tenía que mirar los papeles para saber lo que eran. Ahora que al fin habían conseguido dármelos, me di cuenta de que los esperaba desde que Simón Pablo Arrechavaleta había decidido lanzarse a la arena política algún tiempo atrás.

Para entender eso, habría que conocer a Arrechavaleta. Es la prueba viviente de que un coeficiente intelectual alto no es necesariamente algo bueno. Es un genio y a mi hija le ocurre lo mismo. Alai lo entiende todo, ciencias, matemáticas, ideas concretas y conceptos abstractos. Es brillante. Arrechavaleta, por su parte, tiende a dejarse deslumbrar de tal modo por sus pensamientos, que posee todo el encanto de un paño de cocina mojado. Pero es muy ordenado y metódico. Y yo sabía que Alai y yo estaríamos en su lista de cosas que aclarar antes de enfrentarse a los electores.

Llevábamos poco más de un año saliendo juntos cuando me quedé embarazada. El tema no me alteró demasiado. Siempre había querido un hijo, aunque no de aquel modo. Sabía que no sería fácil tener sola al niño, pero estaba razonablemente segura de que podría salir adelante. Y Arrechavaleta ofrecía buen material genético. Era inteligente, atractivo, bien educado y, lo mejor de todo, indiferente.

Cuando decidí que tendría al niño, comprendí que sería un error unirme a Simón sólo por eso. A pesar de que yo me dedique a los divorcios, creo firmemente que el matrimonio debería ser de por vida. Y la relación que yo mantenía con Arrechavaleta no era de las que puedan durar siempre. De hecho, en cuanto me di cuenta de eso, me avergoncé un poco de mí misma por haberla dejado llegar tan lejos.

Al final confié en que Arrechavaleta, que tan absorto estaba en sí mismo, no intentaría tomarse muy en serio la idea de la paternidad. Sabía que, si declinaba su proposición de matrimonio y le pedía que siguiera su camino, él lo haría. Y así había sido... hasta ese momento.

Había decidido presentarse al Ayuntamiento y el tema de Alai le daría mala fama entre los votantes más conservadores de Buenos Aires. No tenía que ver los papeles para saber que aquello era una demanda por la custodia y era un tema que no pensaba tratar por el momento.

Abrí la boca para decirlo cuando la puerta de 'Guerrín' se abrió a nuestras espaldas y Thiago me quitó las llaves de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el aparcamiento.  
>Cuando estuve sentada en el coche, miré hacia atrás. La persona que había salido, ya fuera Luna o Pedro, no nos había seguido. Y el ayudante del comisario no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ya había cumplido con su trabajo sucio.<br>Thiago puso el motor en marcha.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay de los espaguetis? —preguntó cuando llegábamos a nuestro bloque—. Ya que todavía no hemos resuelto el tema de los Quiroga, podemos cenar juntos.

—Sobórname y lo pensaré.

—Por favor, Mar. Yo puedo poner el vino. Lo compré porque pensaba intentar traer a Luna aquí esta noche.

—Ah, las sobras. Me siento halagada.

—Prefiero compartirlo contigo.

Algo se movió en mi interior. Despacio, con dulzura. Por supuesto, la culpa la tenían Vale y sus comentarios.

—Ve a por el vino —dije.

Entré en mi apartamento y cerré la puerta. Sonaba el teléfono. Crucé corriendo a la cocina. Era Silvia Casamento.

— Son más de las seis —dijo inmediatamente—. Ha dicho que volvería a casa a las seis.

Miré el reloj de la cocina. Eran las seis y dos minutos.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —musité—. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿La ha encontrado ese hombre?

—¿Qué hombre? ¿El de la camisa azul o el de la boca de pez?

—Iba de azul —dijo la señora Casamento.

—Entonces sí. Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Dígale a mi hija que ya puede bajar.

La señora Casamento vivía en el segundo piso, enfrente de Thiago. Yo volví a la puerta de mi apartamento y recogí a mi hija.

Le dije a Alai que fuera a bañarse y, de vuelta en la cocina, miré los papeles que sobresalían del bolso.  
>Con los años, a juzgar por conversaciones en la escuela y en los parques, he llegado a la conclusión de que las madres solteras están obsesionadas con ser buenas madres. Quizá se deba a que estadísticamente se espera que nuestros hijos fracasen más por ser producto de un hogar roto. Nos obsesionamos por demostrar que las estadísticas se equivocan y la obsesión puede ser agotadora. Por eso, cuando tu hija te mira a los ojos y te jura que ha hecho los deberes en casa de la canguro, a veces la crees. Hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, te das cuenta de que te ha mentido... un poco. Los deberes están a medias. Ella llega tarde a la escuela y tú al juzgado y es imposible arreglarlo ya. Ahora su profesora sabrá que eres una mala madre con piel de cordero. Tu hija va encaminada hacia la penitenciaría.<p>

Por eso acabé abriendo los papeles allí mismo en lugar de esperar al día siguiente. En parte porque se me podría considerar una mala madre por no leerlos inmediatamente. Y en parte, porque quería que el trabajo más duro del día terminara por fin y sabía que no ocurriría hasta que supiera qué se proponía Arrechavaleta exactamente.

Alai estaba en la bañera con la puerta abierta para que yo pudiera oír si dejaba de chapotear, y así sabría que se estaba ahogando. Leí los papeles por encima y eran más o menos lo que esperaba. Arrechavaleta había decidido que quería que Alai viviera con él.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Leí mejor los papeles, fui al teléfono y marqué el número de Arrechavaleta.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? —pregunté en cuanto me contestó—. Tú no quieres esto.

—Marian—él era la única persona en el mundo, aparte de Thiago, que se atrevía a llamarme por ese diminutivo sabiendo que lo detestaba.

—Ése no fue nuestro trato —dije.

—No —asintió él—. Pero un padre no puede renunciar a sus derechos para siempre, ¿verdad?

En eso tenía razón. Un padre es un padre. Aunque yo tenía un papel firmado por él en el que juraba solemnemente no meterse nunca en la vida de Alai y yo prometía no pedirle jamás pensión alimenticia, siempre había sabido que, si decidía participar en la vida de su hija, aquel papel no significaría nada.  
>Empezaba a sentirme mal.<p>

—Quiero a mi hija —dijo él—. Quiero una relación con ella.

—¡Oh, eso no es cierto!

Hubo un silencio.

—Marianella, esto no tiene buen aspecto —dijo él al fin.

Comprendí entonces que seguramente estaría grabando nuestra conversación y cambié de táctica.

—Es por las elecciones, ¿verdad? Simón, lo comprendo. Está bien. Me casaré contigo.

Tuve la satisfacción de arrancarle un respingo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tú me lo pediste una vez y luego retiraste la oferta. Entonces era joven y tonta. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Cásate conmigo, Simón. Por favor.

Alai eligió aquel momento para entrar en la cocina envuelta en su albornoz rosa de Barbie. Intenté espantarla, pero no quiso irse. Lo tenía, sabía que lo tenía, pero no podía rematarlo con ella escuchando.

—He oído que sales con alguien —dijo él de pronto.

—¿En serio?

—El abogado que vive en tu edificio.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—No salgo con él, sólo somos amigos.

—Eso podría cambiarlo todo.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Arrechavaleta siempre sería... bueno, él. No, no quería a Alai. Simplemente intentaba encontrar una salida a aquello. Si la niña tenía otra figura paterna en su vida, quizá él no tendría que hacer el trabajo y el público no lo castigaría por no formar parte de nuestras vidas.  
>En cierto modo, aquello me entristeció.<br>Estaba a punto de decirlo, cuando Thiago llamó a la puerta.

—Yo voy, mamá —gritó Alai. Y un segundo después—: ¡Es Thiago!

—Tengo que dejarte —dije por teléfono.

Arechavaleta la había oído. La voz de Alai puede sonar como una sirena cuando está contenta.

—¿Thiago? —preguntó.

—El chico de la pizza —colgué el teléfono.

Thiago entró en la cocina.

—Traigo dos botellas —sostenía las dos en una mano y en la otra llevaba su Glenlivet.

—¿Ibas a necesitar todo eso para llevarte a Lunaa a...? —me interrumpí. Mi hija me miraba expectante.

—¿Llevarse a Luna adonde? —preguntó. Miró a Thiago—. ¿Quién es Luna?

—Eso no importa, ratita. Una era para antes y la otra para después —me dijo a mí—. Yo soy bueno en eso, no necesito ayuda.

Lo curioso del cuerpo es que tiene una mente propia. Puede reaccionar incluso cuando tu cerebro sabe que esa reacción es estúpida. Es algo visceral. Me imaginé lo que sería «bueno» con Thiago y algo caliente se movió en mi interior, pero no en el estómago, sino más abajo.

¡Maldita Vale! Me froté la frente.

—¿Te masajeo el cuello? —preguntó él.

—Descorcha el vino. Y date prisa.

* * *

><p>He estado bastante liada con los estudios pero NO voy a abandonar la historia solo tal vez me retrase ;) De todas formas ya estoy mas libre y seguro que dejo capitulo mas a menudo. Eso si, cuantos mas reviews haya mas rápido dejo capitulo.<p>

Ahora dejo otro mas para compensar la tardanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Como prometí, dejo el tercer capitulo y ultimo por hoy.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena Group, RGB Entertaiment y Leandro Calderone; Yo solo me atribuyo la adaptación de la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3:<strong>

Estoy segura de que la culpa de lo que sucedió a continuación fue del vino de Thiago. A las nueve, después de acostar a Alai, cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en los cojines del sofá. Thiago y yo teníamos los pies en la mesita de café y él estaba en el otro extremo del sofá.

—¿Sabes cuál es el problema? —me preguntó de pronto.

Yo hice un ruido con la garganta.

—Con las citas —aclaró él.

Abrí un ojo.

—¿Tu problema o el mío? ¿Tener demasiadas o pocas?

—Yo tengo demasiadas —contestó él, indignado—. Todas las semanas hay un sábado por la noche e intento usarlo como se debe.

—Thi, tú también sales los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tanto demasiado como poco resulta igual de frustrante.

Miraba su vaso de whisky con expresión seria.

—Sales por primera vez con una mujer y ella espera que surja algo —continuó—. Es mucha presión.

—¿En contraposición a los hombres a los que les da igual si surge o no surge?

Él me miró ofendido.

—Eso no es cierto. No nos da igual.

—¿Antes o después de llegar a la cama?

—En ambos casos.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco para dar a entender lo que pensaba de eso.

—¿Y qué esperan las mujeres según tú? —pregunté.

—Estimulación mental, buena conversación, estabilidad mental. Y todo eso tiene que suceder de pronto y a la vez. Los hombres también buscan lo mismo. Algunos lo quieren y otros salen corriendo cuando aparece, pero siempre está presente.

De repente me pareció que Vale le había contado todo lo que yo había dicho sobre mi teoría de los mayores de treinta.

—¿Has hablado con Vale? —pregunté.

Thiago me miró extrañado.

—No la he visto desde el bar. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Tú estabas allí, lo has oído todo.

—¿No has hablado con ella a solas?

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé.

—Esta noche estás muy rara.

Tomé la botella de vino de la mesita de café y llené mi vaso.

—Que el padre de tu hija te demande por la custodia puede afectar a cualquiera.

Le había contado el problema después de cenar, cuando Alai había ido a su cuarto a ver la televisión.

Thiago movió una mano en el aire con descuido.

—Ya te he dicho que me ocuparía de eso.

—Y yo te he dicho que no, gracias.

—No puedes defenderte a ti misma, careces de perspectiva.

—Vuelve a lo de antes —le dije—. Estabas filosofando.

Thiago me miró de soslayo.

—Bien, la cuestión es que siempre hay alguien que espera que se dé todo eso.

—La estimulación mental, la conversación y la atracción animal —dije yo.

—Yo no he dicho animal. ¿Quién ha dicho nada de animal?

Me di cuenta de que había metido la pata.

—Pero es lo que todos buscamos, ¿no?

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Tú lo buscas?

Yo no pensaba entrar en aquella discusión otra vez.

—Estamos hablando de ti.

—Está bien. Lo llamaremos atracción animal. Pero nunca sucede, ¿sabes? O consigues la estimulación mental pero falta la atracción animal, o se da eso pero la mujer resulta que está loca o es una inestable emocional; o ella te encuentra fantástico y tú a ella la encuentras tan interesante como una lata de verdura.

Yo me quedé con la parte de inestable emocional.

—¿Como Luna? —pregunté.

Thiago se encogió de hombros.

—Y luego te queda intentar liberarte sin hacer daño a nadie ni llevar bebida rosa en la cara —dijo.

Yo sabía que él era así. Le preocupaba tanto hacer daño a las mujeres como a mí ser una mala madre.

—Por cierto, estabas ridículo.

Él levantó el vaso y terminó su whisky.

—Estoy cansado de eso,Mar. Pero es como una especie de adicción. Seguimos buscándolo, porque necesitamos esa clase de relación en nuestras vidas. Y la necesidad nos hace seguir, golpearnos la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez y que nos tiren bebida a la cara sólo porque hemos tenido la audacia de buscar una compañera que esté en nuestra misma onda.

—Las ondas son cosas muy movedizas —asentí yo.

Thiago se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar su botella de whisky. Cuando volvió, recogió los zapatos del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Me voy a casa. Gracias por la cena.

De pronto sentí la necesidad de que todo volviera a ser como aquella tarde en el juzgado. Quería borrar de mi mente las observaciones de Vale y las palabras de Arrechavaleta

—Es estupendo que pueda haber una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer —dije—. Es agradable poder hablar así, captar la perspectiva masculina.

—Ese soy yo —repuso él—. El hombre ejemplar.

Y se marchó.

Yo lo conocía lo bastante para saber que le había hecho daño. ¿Pero cómo? El corazón me golpeó con fuerza en el pecho. ¿Quizá ya no quería ser sólo un amigo?  
>O quizá era el vino y no le había hecho daño y todo era mi imaginación.<p>

Me asomé al cuarto de Alai, que dormía profundamente. Entré de puntillas, le di un beso en la frente y cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí. Salí de mi apartamento y miré las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.  
>Pero no, aquello era una tontería. Me disponía a volver a entrar cuando vi sus piernas aparecer en el rellano.<p>

—¿Thiago? —pregunté, para asegurarme.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—No lo sé. Por un momento he pensado en subir a tu apartamento.

—No hace falta, estoy aquí. Puedes quedarte donde estás.

¿Y él decía que yo estaba rara?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Por qué querías subir a mi apartamento? — preguntó él.

—No lo sé. Estaba... pensando.

—Eso es muy peligroso a estas horas.

Miré mi reloj.

—Sólo son las diez.

—Sí, pero en alguna parte de Europa deben de ser las tres de la mañana.

—Está bien. ¿Qué haces tú en la escalera a estas horas?

—No estoy seguro —hubo una larga pausa—. Creo que también estaba pensando.

En aquel momento comprendí que yo tenía razón, se había ofendido por mis palabras, no le gustaba ser clasificado como un amigo.

—¿En zonas horarias? —pregunté, por si me equivocaba.

—En nosotros.

Aunque lo esperaba, creo que mi corazón dejó de latir en ese momento.

—¿Estás borracho? —pregunté.

Thiago pensó un momento.

—No —decidió al fin.

Yo avancé hacia la escalera, con la puerta de mi casa abierta por si Alai se despertaba y me llamaba. Él empezó a bajar. Llegamos al mismo tiempo al primer escalón. Yo me senté y Thiago se quedó de pie a mi lado.

—Estaba pensando que quizá podíamos darnos los dos un respiro —dijo—. De las citas. Podríamos hacer cosas juntos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—No sé. Cosas... sin complicaciones, cosas que no requieran bebidas rosas ni relojes como el de Pedro Morales. Podemos dejar de perseguir al sexo opuesto una temporada y hacernos compañía. Podemos calmar esos impulsos hacia el otro sexo sin que se complique demasiado.

Pensé que no era yo la que necesitaba el descanso. Vale tenía razón. En los seis meses que hacía que lo conocía, prácticamente había dejado de salir con hombres. Pero decidí que sería prudente no mencionarlo, porque yo podía ganar mucho con aquello. Si Arrechavaleta creía que tenía una relación feliz, quizá olvidara el tema de la custodia. Yo soy capaz de racionalizarlo todo, hasta lo irracional.

—A ver si lo he entendido —dije—. ¿Hacemos cosas juntos una temporada... cosas sin complicaciones y descansamos de salir con otros hasta que a uno de los dos le apetezca volver a lanzarse a la piscina?

Él pareció aliviado.

—Sí, eso es exactamente. ¿Qué te parece?

—Antes dime qué entiendes tú por cosas sin complicaciones.

—No lo sé. Cenas, bebidas, compañía. Sexo.

La última palabra la dijo deprisa, y yo sentí una opresión en el pecho. Aquello acabaría con las teorías de Vale. Podría acostarme con él y quitarme las ganas de encima.

—De eso se trata —dijo él, al ver que yo no contestaba—. Sin sexo, volveríamos a darnos de cabeza contra la pared buscando otra cosa. Y los amigos que son un hombre ejemplar también pueden tener sexo.

—Claro que sí —me apresuré yo a asentir.

—Sería una situación gratificante para ambos. Sin relación.

—Ya tenemos una relación.

—Pero no es una relación.

Yo pensé en ello.

—Cierto —me levanté—. De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece razonable.

Volví a respirar, aunque sólo a duras penas.

—¿Y cuándo vamos a empezar eso? —preguntó él.

—¿Mañana? Es mejor empezar con un día nuevo, ¿verdad? Y los dos tendremos esta noche por si cambiamos de idea.

—¿Tú vas a cambiar de idea?

—Probablemente no.

—Yo tampoco —se echó a reír—. Y lo del perrito caliente sigue en pie, si llegas temprano al juzgado. Quizá deberíamos fijar algunas normas para esta... esta...

—¿No relación? —sugerí yo.

—Este acuerdo.

Yo asentí. Era una palabra tan buena como cualquier otra.

—¿Quieres reglas?

—Puede que nos ayuden.

—¿Las escribimos y ponemos nuestra firma?

Él se rió otra vez, pero su risa no sonaba normal.

—Si tú quieres, sí.

Subió las escaleras y yo lo miré alejarse. Cuando sus piernas desaparecieron por el rellano, llegué a la sorprendente conclusión de que las mías habían muerto.

Después de un rato volví a mi apartamento y entré a ver a Alai, que apenas se había movido. Saqué una libreta y un bolígrafo de mi maletín y me los llevé a la cama. Tomé también el vino en un impulso y dos horas después tuve que aceptar que me resultaba muy difícil formular las reglas que quería Thiago.

¿Pero quién necesitaba reglas? Supuse que básicamente seguiríamos como hasta entonces pero con sexo. De todos modos, supuse que debía trabajar un poco en mis derechos y dediqué parte de la noche a ello, aunque cuando llegué al juzgado a la tarde siguiente, todavía no estaba nada satisfecha con el resultado.

Thiago se hallaba ya en la esquina, al lado del vendedor. El mono araña, o chimpancé o lo que fuera, estaba colgado de su hombro, pero en vez de darle un aire ridículo, algo se movió en mi interior al verlo.

Estaba de espaldas y no me vio acercarme, así que pude colocarme justo detrás de él antes de hablar.

—¡Bu!

Se volvió. El mono empezó a parlotear. Lanzó una mano en mi dirección y yo salté hacia atrás. No me gustaba aquella bestia, aunque, como muchas mujeres, estaba loca por Thiago.

—Está enamorada de ti —dije.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero esa vez él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Celosa?

—Angustiadísima. ¿Dónde está mi perrito caliente?

—Es evidente que la angustia no te quita el apetito.

—Ni lo más mínimo —el vendedor me tendió un perrito con queso fundido y cebolla frita, justo como a mí me gustaba. La mona intentó quitármelo—. Atrás —le advertí—. Es mío.

—¿Ves? —dijo Thiago a Martín, el vendedor—. Está celosa.

Yo di un mordisco al perrito caliente.

—Me refería a la comida. Paga él —le dije a Martín

Thiago dio un mordisco a su perrito y la mona no intentó quitárselo.

—Bueno, ¿tenemos un matrimonio o qué? —preguntó.

Yo estuve a punto de atragantarme.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Los Quiroga —explicó. Se quitó a la mona del hombro—. Volveré pronto —le prometió. Tomó su maletín y avanzó hacia los escalones de los juzgados.  
>Los Quiroga, claro. Pagué al vendedor porque Thiago no lo había hecho y salí tras él terminándome el perrito.<p>

—¿Has hablado con Carla? —me preguntó cuando lo alcancé.

—Sí. Dice que prefiere intentar la reconciliación a perder a los niños.

—Con esa actitud, no funcionará —dijo Thiago.

—La dejó él y pidió el divorcio por un simple problema médico —protesté yo.

—¿Un simple problema médico? —se rió Thiago. Se detuvo delante de las grandes puertas de roble—Yo sólo digo que Salvador necesitará una respuesta más entusiasta.

—Y la tendrá. Con el tiempo. Ella sólo quiere ponerlo un poco a prueba antes.

—¿Ves todos los juegos y tonterías que podemos evitar con nuestro acuerdo?

Yo me eché a reír, pero creo que la risa me salió algo ronca.

—¿Qué más estamos evitando? —le pregunté—. ¿Tú has decidido ya alguna regla?

—Claro. No tuve que pensar mucho.

Por un momento lo odié.

—Estupendo —dije—Empieza tú.

—De acuerdo. Nada de quedarse a dormir con el otro. Ni de compartir cepillos de dientes. Esas dos cosas van de la mano.

Fruncí el ceño. Ambas entraban en mi categoría de «compañerismo», pero hacía un tiempo que vivía sin eso y suponía que podía seguir haciéndolo.

—De acuerdo —pero mi curiosidad pudo más que yo—. ¿Por qué?

—Es para mantenerlo sin complicaciones —dijo él—. Es mejor si no nos prodigamos muchos abrazos, besos y esas cosas. Ahí es donde siempre me meto en líos.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Nosotros somos amigos, ¿no? No tenemos que abrazarnos ni tomarnos de la mano. Estamos hablando de sexo y compañía, nada más.

Ese día ya no parecía incómodo, lo había estudiado bien.

—Me toca a mí —dije—. Nada de esos apelativos cariñosos tuyos. Ni querida ni muñeca ni pastelito ni nada de eso.

—Vamos, Mar, tú no eres ningún pastelito.

No supe si sentirme insultada o complacida. Decidí no pensarlo mucho.

—Nada de quejas ni de hacer que el otro se sienta culpable —dijo él.

Ahí sí me sentí insultada.

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

—Nunca. Todavía. Pero ahora entramos en territorio desconocido y quiero dejarlo claro. Si decido que una noche quiero quedarme en casa a leer, no puedes hacer que me sienta mal por ello. Además, funciona para los dos. Tú puedes ir al gimnasio como siempre sin que yo me queje porque quería verte.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero él tenía razón. Supongo que aquello era de sentido común. Quería un respiro de quejas y culpabilidades, por eso hacía todo aquello.

—Tu turno otra vez —dijo.

Busqué en mi memoria.

—Ah, yo no tengo que ordenar el apartamento sólo porque vengas tú — sonaba tan ridículo como durante la noche.

—Nunca lo haces —señaló él—. Tu sala de estar es la mansión de Barbie.

—Territorio desconocido —le recordé.

Thiago frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo. Nada de orden.

—Y Alai es lo primero. Siempre es lo primero.

—Por supuesto. Y eso entra en mi norma. Nada de quejas si tú prefieres pasar el tiempo con ella.

Asentí. Hasta el momento, aquello era muy... civilizado.

—¿Qué más?

—No es necesario que nos veamos a diario.

—Thiago, nos vemos a diario desde hace seis meses —por algún motivo, aquello empezaba a molestarme.

—Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, y si no nos vemos, no será una tragedia.

—Claro que no.

—Y ninguno de los dos se enamorará —dijo él—. Eso es lo más importante. No necesito pasar otra vez por eso.

Me eché a reír.

—Creo que estás a salvo. Ya te he visto en tus momentos más impresionantes sin caerme redonda al suelo. También te he visto en tus peores momentos. De rosa, por ejemplo. ¿O recuerdas cuando te rompiste el dedo instalándome el aire acondicionado? Gritabas más que una mujer de parto.

—De eso nada —hizo una mueca y me abrió la puerta.

Yo entré y me volví a mirarlo.

—Es la primera vez que me abres la puerta.

—Porque antes eras uno más. Ahora eres mi chica.

—Soy... —me interrumpí. Aquello parecía estar en contradicción con todo lo que acabábamos de hablar.

—Figurativamente hablando.

—Por supuesto.

Sabía que tenía que controlarme. Aquello no saldría bien si el mundo se desviaba de su eje cada vez que él decía algo. Tenía que ser práctica y objetiva, no sentir que se me debilitaban las rodillas y estar siempre al borde del desmayo.

Thiago miró su reloj.

—En este momento irán a comer juntos —dijo.

—¿Quién? —pregunté yo confusa.

—Los Quiroga.

—¿Dónde?

—En el mismo restaurante donde tuvieron su primera cita. ¿Dónde va a ser la nuestra?

Yo procuré relajarme.

—Tengo entradas para el concierto de Miss Tijuana este fin de semana.

—Yo estaba pensando más bien en esta noche.

Lo miré. Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida y comprendí que sabía cómo me confundía todo aquello y le gustaba. Decidí que no le iba a permitir que se burlara de mí.  
>Por eso hice lo que hice en un vestíbulo lleno de abogados y personal relacionado con la ley. Aunque quizá también lo hice un poco por Arrechavaleta. Sabía que se lo contarían. Agarré la corbata de Thiago con la mano izquierda y tiré hasta que se acercó a mí.<p>

—¡Eh! —exclamó sorprendido.

Lo besé con fuerza en la boca. O al menos ésa era mi intención. Pero sus labios resultaron ser tan suaves que me quedé más tiempo del previsto. En algún momento del beso, él se recuperó de la sorpresa... y yo me olvidé por completo de Arrechavaleta.  
>La lengua de él entró en mi boca y jugó un instante con la mía. Luego se retiró y yo me tambaleé un poco.<p>

—Un estreno público —dijo él, y me guiñó un ojo—. Buena idea.

Se alejó y me dejó allí parada con cara de idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabó por hoy :D Este capitulo es IMORTANTISIMO,es el inicio de la trama. A partir de este capitulo se viene lo interesante...<strong>

** Dejen reviews y me daré prisa en subir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Como dije, siempre vuelvo :) Espero que disfruteis el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena Group, RGB Entertaiment y Leandro Calderone; La trama es cortesia de solo me atribuyo la adaptación de ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

No recuerdo nada de aquella tarde en los juzgados, aunque sé que estuve porque pasé una factura a Camilo Estrella por mi trabajo. Éste sonreía cuando salió del juzgado. Su esposa lo había dejado y él no se lo había perdonado nunca, así que una vez al año la llevaba a juicio para intentar cambiar la pensión alimenticia o sus derechos de visita, simplemente para molestarla. Y como era de esperar, Ariel Estrella se marchó de allí con expresión asesina.  
>Yo los vi salir desde el vestíbulo y miré a mi alrededor en busca de Thiago. No estaba a la vista.<br>Decidí que necesitaba hablar con Vale y me dirigí a los ascensores en lugar de a la puerta.  
>La encontré en su mesa, fuera del despacho del juez Garcia, en el sexto piso. Hablaba por teléfono. Esperé a que colgara.<p>

—Si ya son las cinco, el día ha pasado con rapidez —dijo sorprendida cuando me vio.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le aclaré—. Sobre Thiago

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—¿Has decidido acostarte con él?

—Sí. Pero ahora tengo dudas.

—En ese caso eres tonta.

La miré malhumorada.

—Tenía que haber ido a hablar con Teffy.

—Ella habría salido ya a encargar flores para tu boda —Vale se levantó de la mesa—. Esto necesita un café —decidió.

La seguí hasta la terraza. Normalmente yo no me acercaba a la barandilla, porque me mareaba. Vale se apoyó en ella con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué ha sido del café? —pregunté.

—No puedo esperar al ascensor —la cafetería estaba en el tercer piso—. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo ahora.

Yo carraspeé.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dije—. Sobre el sexo. Sólo —aunque aquello no era cierto del todo—. También compañía añadí.

—¿Conversación? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto. No vamos a desnudarnos con la boca cerrada.

—¿Comodidad?

Comprendí entonces adonde quería ir a parar. Levanté las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—¿Debo asumir que habéis hablado de esto, fijado unas normas y decidido desnudaros juntos?

—Sí.

—Ya era hora.

—¿No te parece raro que lo hayamos hablado antes?

—Los dos sois abogados. Es lo que hacemos los abogados.

—También hemos establecido unas reglas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Así combatís el caos de los malentendidos. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Mis motivos no son muy puros —dije—. No lo hago para alejarme del mundo de las citas.

—¿Ése es el motivo de Thiago?

—Sí.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Es muy posible que quiera acostarme con él — confesé.

Lo dije justo en el momento en que se abría la puerta del ascensor. Dentro había tres personas. Una mujer mayor que dio un respingo, un hombre obeso con tirantes rojos que me sonrió y un niño que iba con él y no reaccionó de ningún modo a mi comentario.

Vale entró en el ascensor y yo la seguí sintiéndome ridícula.

—¿Cuánto tiene que durar ese acuerdo? —preguntó.

—¿Podemos dejar el tema para cuando estemos en la cafetería? —miré a mi alrededor y comprobé que seguíamos contando con la atención de los demás pasajeros mayores de diez años.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo y salí por ellas sin mirar atrás.

—Hasta que uno de los dos decida que quiere dejarlo —expliqué.

—Así te quitarás las ganas de él y podrás empezar a salir de nuevo con otros. Sabes que llevas un tiempo colgada con él —observó Vale.

Yo fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba la expresión «colgada».

—¿Y cuándo empieza el acuerdo? —preguntó ella.

—Quizá esta noche.

—Ah. Y por eso tienes miedo.

—No estoy colgada y no tengo miedo.

—Mar, estás más nerviosa que un gatito mojado. ¿De quién ha sido la idea, de él o tuya?

—De él.

—Eso es aún mejor.

Recogimos el café y nos sentamos a una mesa.

—Tengo un motivo oculto —dije de pronto—. Creo que Arrechavaleta se enterará de que estoy con alguien.

Vale me miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Simon con esto?

—Me ha demandado por la custodia de Alai.

Se quedó muy quieta.

—Bastardo.

—Es por las elecciones.

—Claro que es por las elecciones. Por eso digo que es un bastardo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Destrozarlo miembro a miembro y usarlo como fertilizante.

—Dile a Thiago que te represente. Tiene un porcentaje de victorias increíble.

Y muchas de ellas habían sido a mi costa.

—Se ha ofrecido —dije—. Creo que lo llevará la jueza Inchaustin, así que seguramente acepte.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde la noche anterior. Ahora teníamos un acuerdo y quería que Arrechavaleta lo supiera. Y Inchaustin seguramente le daría a Thiago la luna y las estrellas sólo con que le dedicara una de sus sonrisas.

Vale terminó el café y se levantó.

—Tengo que volver arriba. ¿Quieres que Teffy se quede esta noche con Alai?

—Ya te lo diré.

—No la dejes con la señora Casamento —me advirtió—. Llamaría a tu puerta a cada hora y eso no puede ser bueno para la libido.

Volvimos a la zona de los ascensores y Vale subió mientras yo bajaba. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo, saqué el móvil del maletín, llamé al bufete y le dije a mi secretaria que había surgido algo personal y no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Decidí que el vino me había metido en aquello y tendría que ayudarme a pasarlo. De camino a casa, paré en una tienda de licores y llegué a mi bloque en el mismo momento en que paraba un taxi y salían Alai y tres compañeras de clase con cuyas madres había hecho yo un acuerdo para volver de la escuela y esa semana me tocaba pagar a mí. La señora Casamento esperaba en la acera y me devolvió el dinero que le había dado para el taxi.

—Hoy he vuelto pronto —expliqué. Alai salió del taxi y se echó en mis brazos.

—Hola, mamá. ¡Qué bien! —gritó. Me sentí un poco culpable de que se alegrara tanto de verme. Estaba pocas veces con ella después de la escuela.

—Es difícil ganarse la vida si no se trabajan las horas necesarias —comentó Silvia Casamento.

—No me pagan por horas —le aseguré—. No se preocupe.

—Pero yo cuento con este dinero todas las tardes —protestó ella.

Yo sabía que no era cierto. Su difunto esposo la había dejado bien situada. Y si seguía adelante con lo de Thiago, seguramente la necesitaría más veces de canguro.

—La compensaré por otro lado —le prometí vagamente.

Alai y yo entramos en casa.

—¿Te apetece quedarte esta noche con Teffy y Vale? —le pregunté.

—¿Adónde vas tú?

—Tú primero —dije yo.

—¿Adónde vas tú? —insistió ella.

—Voy a estar un rato con Thiago—dejé mi maletín en el sofá y me quité los zapatos de tacón.

—¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme con vosotros?

—Porque vamos a salir —mentí.

El teléfono móvil empezó a sonar dentro del maletín.

—Vete a hacer los deberes —le dije a mi hija.

—No tengo.

—¿Cómo no vas a tener? ¿Desde cuándo los de tercer curso no tenéis deberes?

—Tenemos una sustituía.

Encontré el móvil y me dirigí al baño en busca de intimidad.

—¿Diga?

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó la voz de Thiago.

—Creía que no podías preguntarme eso. Es una de tus normas. ¿Dónde estás tú?

—En el vestíbulo de los juzgados.

—Yo estoy en casa.

—Ven a buscarme a 'Guerrín' —dijo él—. No te pongas nada e iniciaremos nuestro acuerdo a lo grande.  
>Había oído sugerencias más románticas, pero de todos modos sentí un calor repentino. Me acerqué al espejo y comprobé que me había sonrojado.<p>

—De acuerdo —dije un poco sin aliento—. Espera sólo que me quite este traje.

El siguiente silencio fue un poco largo para tratarse de Thiago.

—¡Guau!

—No te entusiasmes todavía. Aún llevo las medias puestas.

—Mar, esto me está afectando.

El estómago me dio un vuelco y se me doblaron las piernas.

—Espera —dije—. Todavía tengo que buscar canguro.

—Te esperaré —prometió él—. Pero date prisa.

Colgué el teléfono y me senté en la bañera. Llevaba todo el día muy nerviosa y tenía que controlarme.  
>Al fin me levanté y fui al teléfono de la cocina. Si a Silvia Casamento le complació la idea de recuperar sus horas de canguro, no lo demostró en absoluto.<p>

—¿A qué hora volverá? —preguntó.

—Eso no importa. Vale o Teffy pasarán a recoger a la niña antes de que yo vuelva.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó Alai cuando colgué.

Volví a eludir la pregunta.

—¿De verdad no tienes deberes?

—No.

—Está bien. Entonces súbete.

—¿Te vas ahora mismo?

—Muy pronto. Vamos.

La llevé hasta las escaleras y la señora Casamento la recogió en el rellano. Volví al apartamento y me serví un vaso de vino.

Tardé una hora en hablar con Vale, ducharme y vestirme. Treinta y nueve minutos de esa hora los pasé ante el cajón de la lencería y uno delante del armario.

La blusa de seda blanca, los vaqueros y las botas que había elegido para la ocasión eran la parte fácil. ¿Pero qué iba a llevar debajo? Al fin opté por el wonderbra y el tanga a juego, un conjunto que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Cuando me hube vestido, me pinté los labios y me acomode el pelo. Salí del apartamento y tomé un taxi porque ya había bebido dos vasos de vino y no quería conducir. De pronto me sentía muy tranquila.

El taxi me dejó en 'Guerrín' y, en cuanto entré, sufrí un ataque de realidad. Thiago me esperaba como había prometido, pero todavía no había buscado mesa; estaba en la barra, rodeado de cuatro admiradoras.

Cuando me vio, los ojos se le iluminaron. Sonrió y me lanzó una mirada de entendimiento. Y de pronto me sentí feliz, allí de pie, con muchas posibilidades ante mí relacionadas con Thiago.

Me dio un beso rápido.

—¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó como siempre.

—Estrella está contento —repuse.

Sabía que las mujeres a las que había dejado me miraban con curiosidad. Y confieso que me sentía afortunada. En la vida hay cosas peores que ser vista en público con un hombre guapísimo.

Vi que dejaban libre una mesa cercana.

—¡Deprisa! —exclamé.

Thiago miró por encima de su hombro, me tomó la mano y tiró de mí hacia las sillas que acababan de quedar vacías.

—Buen ojo —dijo.

Se acomodó enfrente de mí.

—¿Cómo ha ido la comida? —pregunté—. ¿Sabes algo de los Quiroga?

—Tenías razón, ella lo está poniendo a prueba. Él se queja, pero sigue adelante.

—Entonces todo irá bien.

Tomé otro vaso de vino y él pidió otro whisky. Me preguntó dónde había dejado Alai

—Está con Vale —le dije—. O con Teffy.

—¿Y se va a quedar con ellas toda la noche?  
>Terminé mi vino de un trago.<p>

—Toda la noche va contra las reglas, ¿no?

—¿Era una regla mía o tuya?

—Tuya.

—¿Puedo cambiarla?

Pensé en ello. Las reglas no me importaban nada, pero no quería que me considerara una mujer fácil.

—No —decidí.

—¿Y si empezamos y no queremos parar? —preguntó él.

Sentí mariposas en el estómago.

—Eh, tú pusiste esas reglas. Acéptalas.

—Está bien.

Me incliné hacia él.

—¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?

Él se puso en pie de inmediato.

—¿Dónde está la camarera?

—Dos pasos detrás de ti —di gracias a Dios de que se tratara de Teffy.

—Hola, chicos —nos saludó.

Thiago le dio un billete de veinte pesos con brusquedad.

—Quédate el cambio, me siento magnánimo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

Thiago no contestó, me había tomado ya de la mano y tiraba de mí hacia la barra. Yo la miré por encima del hombro.

—Por cierto, esta noche tienes que hacer de canguro —le dije.

Teffy comprendió al fin lo que ocurría. Se mostró sorprendida, complacida y algo anhelante.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me odiais,verdad? Pues dejadme un review diciendome cuanto jeje Intentare subir el siguiente cuanto antes porque ademas es EL capitulo.<strong>

**Un poco tarde pero FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ojala este año os traiga todas las alegrias posibles.**

**Hasta la proxima :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esto...¿Hola? ¡Ya se debéis odiarme!.Siento haber tenido tan abandonado el fin pero entre los estudios,después las vacaciones,problemas familiares y que sinceramente no esta teniendo reviews pues la verdad cero ganas de subir capitulo. Lo siento de corazón y prometo que tenga o no tiempo y tenga o no reviews seguiré subiendo la historia con constancia a partir de ahora. Es muy cortita y no es justo que este durando tanto!**

**Sin mas os dejo el TAN esperado capitulo,nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5 <strong>

A Thiago le molestó bastante que no hubiera llevado mi coche, así que, cuando al fin consiguió parar un taxi, entró el primero, olvidando así su faceta caballerosa.

—Lo pagas tú —dijo cuando me acomodé a su lado.

—¿Eso es justo?

—Has dejado tu coche en el aparcamiento sin hacer nada.

—He pensado que esta noche iba a beber y no quería arriesgarme.

Me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Pensabas emborracharte esta noche?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Estás nerviosa.

Mi orgullo se impuso enseguida.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Y tú?

—En absoluto.

—Me alegro. Yo tampoco.

—¿Y por qué querías emborracharte?

—Yo no he dicho que fuera a emborracharme. Yo no me emborracho nunca.

Noté entonces que el taxista nos sonreía por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? —nos preguntó.

—No estamos casados —le dijo Thiago—. Sólo nos acostamos juntos.

Yo me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

—Sigue así y acabarás nuestro acuerdo antes de empezarlo —susurré.

—No es probable —me sonrió—. Tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

Aquello me produjo reacciones diversas. La primera fue pensar que era demasiado transparente para mi bien. La segunda, que me gustaba que él confesara que también lo deseaba tanto como yo.  
>El taxi se detuvo en nuestro bloque y fuimos a mi apartamento sin necesidad de hablarlo, porque yo tengo muebles. Thiago vive con lo esencial y parece feliz así.<p>

Conseguimos llegar sin encontrarnos con nadie y miré a Thiago en busca de guía. Después de todo, aquello había sido idea suya. Pero él puso la televisión, como hacía siempre que entraba en mi sala de estar.

Yo fui a la cocina y volví con el vino. Estaba de pie en el centro de la sala peleándose con el mando a distancia.

Dejé el vino en la mesa y le quité el mando para ponerlo en modo adulto, ya que lo tenía cerrado para que Alai no pudiera usarlo a su antojo. En la pantalla apareció una escena en la que una mujer medio desnuda corría por la calle gritando a pleno pulmón. Bajé el volumen.  
>Cuando volví a mirar a Thiago, servía el vino, pero seguía de pie todavía. Normalmente, se apresuraba a sentarse en el sofá y poner los pies en la mesa.<p>

Comprendí entonces que él tampoco sabía qué hacer y aquello me conmovió sin saber por qué. Me acerqué al sofá la primera y golpeé el cojín que había a mi lado. Thiago tomó su vaso de vino y se sentó por fin.

—Esta película ya la he visto —dijo.

—Pues cámbiala.

Tomó de nuevo el mando a distancia y empezó a cambiar canales. Calculo que pasó un mínimo de 150 en sesenta segundos antes de que yo decidiera que había llegado el momento de asumir el control.

—Creo que deberíamos tocarnos o algo así —dije.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Tocarnos cómo?

—Nada de abrazos tiernos —dije con rapidez—. Va contra las normas.

—Todas las demás formas de tocarse no son compatibles con ver la televisión.

Yo enarqué las cejas.

—¿Hemos venido aquí a ver la televisión?

—Tienes muchos canales.

Me quedé sorprendida. Hasta que recordé que él estaba un poco inseguro.  
>Le quité el mando a distancia, que entregó con una facilidad que indicaba que no estaba en su mejor momento. Levanté su brazo y me coloqué debajo. Una vez instalada, ajusté su brazo en torno a mis hombros.<p>

—Esto es abrazarse —dijo él.

—No, es relajarse.

Pareció pensar en ello antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo. Me parece bien.

Levanté la cara para sonreírle y entonces me besó.

No me besó como en el vestíbulo de los juzgados, sino que esa vez puso en ello toda su atención. Conocí entonces uno de esos momentos en los que sientes que eres lo único que importa en el universo y sólo por eso valía la pena.

Cuando al fin empezó a suceder, sucedió deprisa. Con intensidad y desesperación. Como si los dos hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo debajo del agua y al fin tuviéramos ocasión de respirar. Él sabía como un sueño que yo empezaba a recordar. Besaba exactamente como a mí me gustaba, con fuerza y sin pedir disculpas, profundamente y sin vacilar, húmedo pero no torpe.

Yo estaba en el cielo, sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez. Las manos de él encontraron mi piel bajo la blusa de seda que escondía el wonderbra. Y yo no me sentí fría, como Arrechavaleta me acusaba de ser. Pensé por un instante que nunca había hecho el amor sin... bueno, sin pensar cuál sería mi próximo movimiento. Por ejemplo, ahora tengo las manos aquí, luego tengo que llevarlas allí. Siempre había sido una especie de baile orquestado, nunca había salido de mi cerebro por así decirlo, pero Thiago había anulado mi capacidad de pensar.

Sus manos eran perfectas, aunque eso no era ninguna sorpresa,sus eternos masajes en el cuello me lo habían demostrado. Aunque ahora su magia no se limitaba solo a mis vértebras. Eran fuertes pero gentiles, firmes y seguras. Y dondequiera que se posaban, provocaban una reacción en mí.

Todavía hoy no sé adonde fue a parar el wonderbra ni cuándo lo perdí, si le gustaba o si podía haber ido a su encuentro con un sujetador de algodón blanco y haber conseguido la misma respuesta. Recuerdo que pensé en sus manos y recuerdo que me estremecí cuando se colocó encima de mí. A lo largo del proceso había acabado tumbada de espaldas en el sofá. Pensé otro instante en Arrechavaleta y me alegró saber que era una mujer normal y no fría. Supe entonces cuánto daño me habían hecho sus críticas, supe que, hasta cierto punto, las había creído.

Había mucho calor en mi vientre y no dejaba de intensificarse. No tenía la sensación de ir a explotar, sino más bien, no sé, como si fuera a llegar a casa.

Tuve un momento de pánico cuando me penetró, porque también eso fue perfecto. Y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo iba a aprender a vivir sin eso.

Aquello era un acuerdo y, por lo tanto, temporal. Pero ahora que lo había encontrado, ahora que lo había sentido, todo lo demás sería inferior y yo sabía, ya incluso entonces, que jamás me conformaría con menos. Quería aquello, exactamente aquello, con Thiago y con nadie más. Lo quería incluso con sus reglas. Lo quería con cualquier condición que pudiera tenerlo. Simplemente... lo quería.

Después tardé mucho tiempo en recuperar la respiración y pasó más tiempo aún hasta que desaparecieron los cosquilleos de mis extremidades. Estuve mucho rato sin hablar.

Poco a poco, empecé a darme cuenta de que Thiago tampoco decía nada. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza de nuevo y decidí que aquello no era propio de él, que no se callaba ni debajo del agua.  
>Algo iba mal.<br>Empecé a asustarme. Entonces él suspiró y me permití respirar de nuevo.

—¿Dónde guardas los antiácidos? —preguntó.

Me lo quité de encima como pude. Estuve a punto de tirarlo al suelo, pero se recuperó a tiempo de salvarse.

—¿El sexo conmigo te pone enfermo? —pregunté.

Se sentó en su lado habitual del sofá y me miró fijamente.

—¿De dónde te sacas eso?

—Estabas callado.

—Siempre me callo cuando me duele el estómago.

—A eso me refiero. Hay un vínculo muy claro entre el orgasmo y los antiácidos.

—Ya me sentí así antes, Mar.

Me sentí como una idiota.

— ¡Oh! —dije—. Me alegro.

Él seguía mirándome como esperando algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Los antiácidos.

Salté del sofá, recordé que estaba desnuda y recogí la camisa de él de la mesa. Metí los brazos en las mangas y fui al cuarto de baño. Entonces empecé a preocuparme. Estaba casi segura de que había violado la regla de no protestar o quejarse.

—No era una regla mía —murmuré en voz alta mientras buscaba entre las medicinas.

Oí una llamada en la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, cuando encontraba al fin los antiácidos.

—¿Te escondes ahí porque para ti no ha sido tan bueno como para mí?

Recuperé la sonrisa. Aquella pregunta indicaba que él también daba vueltas a lo ocurrido.  
>Abrí la puerta y le pasé el frasco de antiácidos. Volvió a la sala delante de mí, gloriosamente desnudo. Lo miré con admiración. Eso es algo que envidio en los hombres. Pueden ser luchadores de sumo y pesar cien kilos, pero no les preocupa lo más mínimo el aspecto que tengan desnudos. No padecen la necesidad femenina de taparse. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera Vale, a pesar de su gloriosa belleza, ha cruzado nunca una habitación completamente desnuda sin sentirse un poco mal.<br>Cuando al fin fui detrás de el, descubrí con pena que ya no estaba desnudo. Se había puesto el slip.  
>Se sentó y tomó su vaso de vino.<p>

—¿Qué hacías ahí dentro tanto rato?

—¿Dónde?  
>—En el baño. ¿Pensabas en lo que acabábamos de hacer?<p>

— ¡Oh, eso!

Pareció preocupado.

—¿Qué significa ese «oh, eso»?

Decidí ser sincera con él... bueno, un poco sincera. Su ego lo necesitaba, pero yo necesitaba guardarme algunas cartas.

—Ha sido fantástico —dije. Me acurruqué a su lado de nuevo—. Esto de los acuerdos está muy bien.

Thiago sonrió.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —se relajó—. ¿Dónde está el mando a distancia?

—No lo sé. ¿Quién lo tenía el último?

—Creo que tú.

-Pues debe estar por aquí...

Me incliné hacia el suelo. Estaba debajo de la mesa, entre el wonderbra y los vaqueros. Tendí la mano hacia él, pero Thiago me agarró por las caderas y me tumbó de nuevo en el sofá para después besarme apasionadamente.  
>Me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Si hubiera estado algo cuerda aquella noche, habría sabido en aquel momento que me había metido en un pozo sin fondo, que estaba algo más que «colgada» con él. Pero me limité a devolverle el beso.<p>

—¿De verdad queremos ver la tele? —preguntó él.

—Hum... puede que no.

—Me siento como un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

—Yo también —repuse.

—Yo sí que estaba pensando en la tele, pero antes de que te inclinaras de ese modo.

—¿Cómo me he inclinado?

—Como haces siempre. Pero nunca lo habías hecho vestida sólo con mi camisa —empezó a mordisquearme el labio inferior.

—No es cierto. He usado tus camisas más veces.

—Pero siempre llevabas algo debajo. O por lo menos yo creía que lo llevabas.

Subía ahora con los dientes por mi cuello y yo nunca me había sentido tan bien.

—Estaba desnuda debajo. Siempre estoy desnuda debajo de la ropa.

—Deja de ser tan abogada.

—¿Para ser qué?

—Mía —dijo posesivamente. Inmediatamente después se apresuró a rectificar—. Aunque sólo de momento.

—Por nuestro acuerdo.

—Exacto. Y es un acuerdo magnífico.

La primera vez que habíamos hecho el amor había sido deprisa. Esa vez fue increíblemente lento. Hablamos así unos diez minutos, boca contra boca, mordisqueando y lamiendo entre palabras. Esa vez fui exquisitamente consciente de cada centímetro de piel suya contra la mía. Y esa vez él se mostró hablador cuando terminamos. Quizá porque al fin habíamos encontrado un ritmo juntos o quizá porque estaba mejor del estómago.

—¿Quedan espaguetis de anoche? —preguntó.

—Eso es igual de prosaico que pedir antiácidos justo después.

—Ambas cosas están permitidas según las reglas de nuestro acuerdo.

—En ese caso, la respuesta es no. Me los comí mientras hacía mi lista de reglas.

Thiago pareció sorprendido.

—¿Tanto tiempo te llevó eso?

—También vi una película en la tele.

—¿Y aquí no hay nada de comer?

—¿También quieres que te dé de comer?

—Antes siempre lo hacías.

Comprendí demasiado tarde que tenía que haber puesto aquello en mis reglas: nada de ser la mujer que corre a la cocina después de hacer el amor para alimentar y cuidar a su hombre.

—Crema de cacahuete y gelatina —ofrecí, sabedora de que odiaba dicha combinación.

—Podemos pedir comida china —decidió él.

Se retiró de encima de mí y yo me sentí sola sin él.

—La pagaremos a medias —dije.

—No es necesario. Esta vez invito yo.  
>Suspiré.<p>

—Te conozco. Has roto la factura de Salvador Quiroga, ¿verdad? —como trabajaba por su cuenta, no tenía el lujo de contar con socios ni con fondos del bufete. Esa semana no cobraría.  
>Se encogió de hombros de un modo que lo decía todo.<p>

—Sí, pero ayer recibí un caso de drogas y alcohol y otro de oficio.

—El Estado no te paga hasta que termines. Invito yo.

Thiago adelantó la mandíbula en un gesto de orgullo.

—Olvídalo —dije yo, que no estaba de humor para discutir por eso y no quería que se gastara el dinero en algo tan innecesario—. Prepararé algo.

Se animó en el acto.

—¿Desnuda?

Achiqué los ojos.

—Has estado hablando con Quiroga, ¿verdad?

—Creo que era él el que corría desnudo por la casa, no Carla.

Enarqué las cejas.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo, si quieres.

Se echó a reír, me tomó la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Cocinaremos juntos.

Él no iba vestido, así que decidí que, para no estropear la ocasión, yo tampoco debía hacerlo. Sólo tenía que meter la tripa. Soy de la opinión de que parte de mi anatomía se fue al diablo cuando tuve a mi hija. De hecho, antes de eso tampoco necesitaba un wonderbra; antes mis pechos solían estar para arriba sin ayuda.  
>Thiago no parecía compartir mi opinión sobre mi cuerpo. Apenas había terminado de sacar los ingredientes para una ensalada del frigorífico cuando me abrazó por detrás y empezó a besarme el cuello.<br>Suspiré, me apoyé en él y nos olvidamos de comer.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que os pareció?Esto es lo máximo(creo) que va a llegar a describir el fic sobre la escenas de sexo ¿Como lo veis?.La verdad que aunque la historia se base en este acuerdo del sexo en si la historia va mucho mas allá y por eso no hay detalles morbosos. <strong>

**Para compensaros todo este tiempo de ausencia en uno minutos dejare el capitulo 6 :) Intentare a partir de ahora subir capitulo los martes o sábados. Ojala me perdonéis y queráis seguir leyendo esta historia. **

**GRACIAS a lunatico0030 y a Karen por los reviews, por vosotros es que estoy otra vez aquí :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Poco después de las nueve, Thiago subió a por Alai, que volvió con una bolsa llena de cosméticos de Tefy. Entró en el apartamento como una pelota de pingpong que rebotaba en los muebles y las paredes y supuse que había tomado una buena cantidad de azúcar durante la visita, quizá hasta chocolate rico en cafeína.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? —preguntó, echándose en mis brazos.

—En 'Guerrín' —la devolví al suelo—. Es hora de bañarse, princesa.

—Pero ya me he bañado arriba.

—Bien, entonces lávate la cara.

—¡Mamá! Estoy muy guapa.

—Sí que lo estás —asintió Thiago.

Alai le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

—Tú no la alientes —le advertí—. O tendrás que lavarle tú la almohada cuando la manche de pintalabios.

—De todos modos siempre hago mi colada aquí—dijo él—. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

En eso tenía razón. De pronto me pregunté cómo encajaría aquella rutina en nuestras nuevas reglas. ¿Eso no era un poco como compartir el cepillo de dientes?

Thiago levantó a Alai en vilo y la sentó en sus hombros.

—Vamos —susurró—. Podemos abrir mucho el agua y a lo mejor la engañamos. Puede que no note que tienes todavía esa porquería en la cara cuando salgas.

—No es porquería —protestó la niña.

—Porquería bonita — corrigió él. Y se alejó con ella por el pasillo.

Yo los miré alejarse y sentí una punzada de dolor. No podía perder a mi hija. Durante veinticuatro horas, había conseguido no pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero ya no podía eludirlo más. Tragué saliva, que me supo amarga, y decidí que necesitaba más vino.

Thiago volvió del cuarto de baño y me hizo un guiño exagerado. Un momento después salió Alai y entendí por qué. Llevaba el pelo mojado pegado a la cara, pero conservaba aún todo el maquillaje.

—Gracias por lavarla —le dije a Thiago. Después de todo, ¿a quién le importaban los almohadones?

—Lo ha hecho bien, mamá —se rió mi hija.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Seguro que no tienes deberes? — pregunté una vez más.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —dije—. Puedes ver media hora la televisión antes de apagar la luz.

—¡Bien!

Corrió a su cuarto y su televisión. Yo la miré y tuve que tragar saliva de nuevo.

—Eso no ocurrirá —musitó Thiago, que me había leído el pensamiento—. No la vas a perder.

Tomé otro trago de vino.

—Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que hablar de eso.

—Me vas a dejar que te represente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Suponía que no tardarías más de un día en recordar que a la Jueza Inchaustin le gusto mucho.

—Podría tocarnos otro juez.

Thiago se encogió de hombros.

—Daría igual. El fin de semana pasado jugué al golf con el Juez Bauer.

Aquello no me alegró especialmente.

—¿Jugaste al golf con uno de nuestros jueces? No me extraña que ganes tantos casos.

—No está de más hacer un poco la pelota —se sirvió más vino—. Debería dejar una botella de Glenlivet aquí.

—¿Eso no va contra las reglas?

—No recuerdo que nadie dijera nada del whisky.

—Lo digo porque tiene algo de infiltración.

—¿Qué infiltra?

—Nuestras vidas.

—¿El whisky?

Lo decía como si fuera una estupidez, pero yo no veía tanta diferencia entre eso y los cepillos de dientes. Y después de todo, la regla la había puesto él.  
>Me tendió su vaso de vino.<p>

—Tú bébete esto, yo voy a subir a por mí Glenlivet y cuando vuelva y Alai se duerma, podemos hablar del caso.

Yo asentí y fui a dar las buenas noches a mi hija. Más tarde, cuando Thiago volvió y ella ya estaba dormida, lo convencí de que viera un episodio antiguo de Embrujada conmigo. Siempre he envidiado aquello que hacía ElizaMía Montgomery con la nariz. Habría sido maravilloso poder hacer desaparecer así a Arrechavaleta y todo el desorden de mi sala de estar.

—Vale, esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Thiago, cuando terminó el episodio.

—¿Qué?

—Primero yo hablo con Inchaustin en su despacho mañana por la mañana.

—¿Tú hablas en privado con Inchaustin? Lo sabía.

Me lanzó una mirada de sufrimiento.

—Estás cambiando de tema.

Era cierto. De pronto me puse seria.

—Alai es toda mi vida —dije—. No sabría vivir sin ella.

—No permitiré que eso ocurra.

—Tú no eres Dios.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Le di una palmada en el brazo y él se enderezó en el sofá.

—Mañana descubriré si Inchaustin lleva el caso —dijo—. Si no es así, planearemos otra cosa.

—¿Inchaustin sabe que somos amigos?

Me miró con incredulidad.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y si no lo sabían antes, lo sabrían en cuanto se extendiera la noticia de los besos de esa tarde en el vestíbulo.

—Cierto. ¿Y qué harás?

—Con mi actuación espectacular en los tribunales, no tienes nada que temer.

—No eres tan espectacular, amigo.

—Me siento herido. Antes has dicho que había sido tan bueno para ti como para mí.

—Me refiero a los juzgados.

—¿O sea que en la cama sí soy espectacular?

Le tiré un cojín a la cabeza.

—¿Inchaustin tiene mi vida en sus manos y tú piensas en el sexo?

—Todavía no sabemos si es Inchaustin, y yo pienso en el sexo a menudo.

—¿Cómo de a menudo? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Thiago empezó a parecer incómodo.

—De vez en cuando.

—¿Una vez cada hora o una vez cada veinticuatro horas?

—Más bien una vez por minuto.

—¿En serio?

—No, pero quería ver qué cara ponías.

Le tiré otro cojín.

—¿Con cuánta frecuencia piensas tú? —preguntó él.

¿Antes o después de nuestro acuerdo?

—Tres veces al día —que solían ser las veces que me frotaba el cuello o aparecía en mi casa.

—¡Exagerada! —exclamó.

Me eché a reír.

—Tienes que ponerte esas mallas negras para mí —dijo de pronto.

Aquello me sorprendió. Si no entendía mal, él había pensado en tener sexo conmigo antes de nuestro acuerdo. Y eso para mí significaba algo.

—¿Las mallas viejas con una mancha de lejía en el muslo? —pregunté para asegurarme.

—Te quedan grandes.

—Las llevaba cuando estaba embarazada y la cintura cedió mucho.

—Sí. Te las pones los domingos por la mañana para hacer el crucigrama.

—¿Y te excitan?

—Sobre todo cuando te las pones con la camiseta amarilla del canguro.

Empecé a entenderlo. La camiseta amarilla era una prenda que había destrozado en la lavadora. Había encogido y no me llegaba ni al ombligo. Y la cintura de las mallas había cedido tanto que me caían hasta las caderas. En conjunto, era una ropa muy cómoda que dejaba unos doce centímetros de piel al descubierto, pero que yo jamás la habría elegido como ropa erótica.

—Gracias —dije—. Me alegro.

Achicó los ojos.

—¿Ahora te vas a poner femenina y sentimental?

Eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por supuesto que no. Va contra las reglas.

Me miró un momento más hasta que pareció convencido.

—Está bien. Volvamos al tema de Arrechavaleta.

Un cubo de agua fría no me habría sentado peor.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la niña?

—Cuando tenía cinco meses, dos semanas y seis días.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Cuál era el número de teléfono de la primera chica a la que besaste?

—5556093. Melody Paz. Guapísima. Alta, rubia.

—Caso cerrado —dije. Los hombres y las mujeres no son tan diferentes después de todo. Simplemente sus prioridades están en estratosferas distintas.

—Está bien. Cinco meses, dos semanas y seis días —repitió Thiago—. Es imposible que ninguno de nuestros jueces le dé la custodia de una niña de ocho años a la que no ha visto desde entonces.

Aquello también lo sabía yo... por lo menos racionalmente.

—Arrechavaleta seguramente ganará cuatro veces más que yo. Es socio de uno de los bufetes más lujosos de la ciudad.

—Eso es irrelevante para la estabilidad mental y emocional de la niña —dijo él.

Y por supuesto, tenía razón. A nuestros jueces les importaba eso mucho más que los ingresos. Aun así, insistí.

—Su familia es de la aristocracia de Buenos Aires.

—¿Y de dónde es la tuya?

Comprendí entonces que había algo que no le había contado de mí. Aunque, por otra parte, yo rara vez hablo de mi familia.

—Ellos no cuentan.

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no hemos hablado antes de esto? —preguntó él.

—No tiene importancia. Tampoco conoces el estado de mis cuentas bancarias. No lo sabes todo sobre mí.

—Hace tres días era de 4.108 pesos —contestó—, pero todavía no habías hecho el último ingreso y, por otra parte, ayer fue primero de mes y supongo que sacaste para pagar facturas.

Lo miré atónita.

—Tú no puedes saber eso.

—Claro que puedo. El martes por la noche esparciste el contenido de tu bolso en mi sala de estar cuando me subiste la ropa de la tintorería.

—¿Y me robaste el talonario? —al fin entendía por qué me faltaba.

—Se metió debajo de mi sofá.

—¿Y limpiaste y lo encontraste allí?

—No, lo vi caer allí y decidí esperar a que te fueras para sacarlo. Quería ver cuánto dinero ganas más que yo.

—Eso es rastrero —pero lo curioso era que yo admiraba su sinceridad.

—Pensaba decírtelo. Simplemente no había surgido hasta ahora.

Sabía que aquello también era cierto.

—¿No deberíamos tener derecho a nuestros secretos? —pregunté.

—¿Por qué? Sólo es un acuerdo.

—¿Y lo gano?

—¿Qué?

—¿Más que tú?

—No.

—¿Y esta noche me ibas a dejar pagar la comida china?

—No. Pero le he perdonado la factura a Salvador y ahora estoy algo pobre.

Decidí aprovechar aquello en mi beneficio.

—¿Entonces no tengo que pagarte por representarme en esto de Arrechavaleta?

—Vamos, sé realista.

Aquella respuesta podía significar cualquier cosa.

—Cualquiera de mis socios lo haría gratis.

—Pero tú eres la única de tu bufete que se ocupa del derecho de familia.

—¿Y cuánto me vas a cobrar?

Él sonrió.

—No te cobraré en dinero.

—¿En favores sexuales?

—Siempre dentro de nuestro acuerdo.

—¿Y si nuestro acuerdo no dura hasta la vista?

Él hizo una mueca, como descartando la pregunta por ridícula.

—La vista será dentro de unas semanas.

—Pero en teoría puedes cruzarte con tu mujer ideal mañana a las cuatro —insistí.

Algo pasó entonces por su rostro, algo que no supe definir. ¿Estaba triste? ¿Pensativo? ¿Enfadado? ¿Había cruzado alguna raya sin saberlo?

—Mar, lo último que quiero en el mundo es una mujer ideal. Creía que la había encontrado y no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

¡Ah, la ex mujer! Recordé que le debía una disculpa.

—Siento haber asumido que habías sido tú el que había terminado el matrimonio. Es porque desde que te conozco te he visto siempre tan... no sé, tan libre.

—No lo era hasta que ella acabó conmigo.

Aquello me pareció muy triste. Era la clase de desengaño que te hace cambiar de modo de actuar. Terrible.  
>Se mostraba tan sincero que pensé que yo también le debía algo.<p>

—Mi padre se fue cuando yo tenía seis años — dije—. Supongo que por eso no confío mucho en los hombres.

—En mí confías.

Comprendí que era cierto.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Murió cuando estaba en segundo de carrera.

—¿Y no tienes a nadie?

—Tengo una hermana muy rica y estirada en San Carlos de Bariloche. No nos hablamos.

—Yo tengo un hermano —dijo él.

Aquello tampoco lo sabía yo.

—¿Es rico y estirado?

—Es un vaquero sin blanca al que le encanta la cerveza.

Lo miré a los ojos y supe que estábamos cruzando una raya. Algo me decía que él era la única persona en el mundo a la que le confiaría todos mis secretos.

—¿Qué quieres por representarme frente a Arrechavaleta? —pregunté de nuevo.

—¿Puedes pedirle a alguien que se quede una noche entera con Alai?

—Pero... eso va contra tus reglas.

— Sólo quiero poder hacer algo después de las ocho. No podemos dedicarnos a jugar si está en el dormitorio.

—Tú protégela de las garras de Arrechavaleta y yo me encargo de eso —prometí.

Él sonrió.

—Incluye las mallas negras en el trato y hecho. No te imaginas la de veces que he imaginado quitándotelas.

Cuando se marchó, decidí esperar a la mañana siguiente para revisar la mochila de Alai y comprobar si era cierto lo de los deberes. Empezaba a apagar las luces cuando me di cuenta de que la botella de Glenlivet seguía en la mesita de café.

Me disponía a llevarla a la cocina, pero me detuve. Si la guardaba en mi armario, con mi Chambord para ocasiones especiales, quedaría demasiado íntimo, ¿no? La dejé en la encimera de la cocina, pero era como implicar que sólo estaba allí de paso, hasta que fueran a buscarla. Al fin la volví a llevarla a la sala y la coloqué en el estante donde se encontraba la cadena de música. Me aparté para ver el efecto.

Estaba bien.

Al fin pude dormir unas horas. El despertador sonó a las seis y me sorprendió despertar con una sonrisa. Se me ocurrió que lo que había pasado con Thiago era como cuando buscas unos vaqueros perfectos. Sales de compras, sabiendo que no los vas a encontrar en el primer intento y de pronto, ¡sorpresa!, están allí y te sientan como una segunda piel. Por supuesto, la parte negativa es que nunca quieres tirarlos. El trasero se queda viejo, las costuras se vuelven azul claro y los dobladillos se rompen, pero tú no quieres separarte de ellos porque una vez fueron perfectos.  
>Esa reflexión y todas sus implicaciones me borró la sonrisa del rostro. Alai se asomó a mi puerta.<p>

—Hum... mamá.

Esas dos palabras juntas resultan muy alarmantes. Sobre todo combinadas con el hecho de que mi hija nunca se despertaba voluntariamente antes de las ocho.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito una fruta que empiece como mi nombre.

—¿Qué?

—Espera.

Se fue corriendo y comprendí que iba a buscar algo en su mochila, la mochila que yo no había revisado la noche anterior. ¿No iba a aprender nunca?

Me levanté y busqué unos pantalones de chándal para ponerme con la camiseta con la que había dormido.  
>Alai volvió con un papel rosa. Lo leí.<p>

—¿Hoy es tres? —pregunté; era la fecha de entrega de la fruta.

Mi hija asintió con solemnidad.

—¿Y esto te lo pidieron ayer? —yo sabía que aquel papel rosa no estaba en su mochila dos días antes.

—Creo que... o quizá el viernes —bajó la vista—. Olvidé traerlo a casa hasta ayer.

Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y eso que todavía no eran ni las seis y media.

—¿Y no te acordaste de esto ninguna de las tres veces que te pregunté ayer si tenías deberes?

Levantó el rostro y sacó la barbilla, un gesto heredado de mí.

—No son deberes. Es un trabajo de clase.

Ese día mi hija tenía que llevar al colegio una fruta que empezara por la primera letra de su nombre.  
>—Necesitas un albaricoque.<p>

Alai asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué vas a aprender con eso?

—Ciencias.

—A menos que pienses diseccionarla, eso no tiene nada de científico.

—Mamá, la necesito.

Le lavé el maquillaje de la cara, nos lavamos las dos los dientes, le hice una coleta en el pelo y nos pusimos a desayunar. A pesar de que corrimos todo lo que pudimos, eran ya las ocho menos cuarto cuando salíamos por la puerta. Saqué el móvil mientras conducía, algo que procuro no hacer nunca, y llamé a las demás madres con las que compartía el taxi para la escuela.

Todas tenían ya una fruta que empezaba con la letra del nombre de sus hijas. Me sentía mal. Les dije que no esperaran a Alai esa mañana, pero no les expliqué por qué.

Entre los juzgados y la escuela de Alai había un supermercado. Aparqué, metí dinero en el parquímetro y entré corriendo. Cinco minutos después gritaba al dependiente:

—¿Pero cómo que no tiene albaricoques?

—No son de temporada.

—¿Qué tiene de temporada que empiece por «A»?

—¿Almendras? —sugirió él—. Siempre son de temporada.

—Tiene que ser fruta. Es la cadena alimenticia y ella es una fruta.

El hombre se apartó un poco de mí.

—Quizá pueda cambiarla por una verdura.

Me metí las manos en el pelo y pensé.

—¡Arandanos!

—Sí tengo —contestó él, claramente aliviado. Volví al coche cuando faltaban doce minutos para que Alai tuviera que entrar en clase.

—¡Lo tengo! —saqué los Arandanos.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó mi hija.

Puse el coche en marcha y fui a la escuela. Cuando al fin llegué al vestíbulo de los juzgados, mis clientes me estaban esperando. Yo dividía mis casos en dos categorías: «feos», como los de los Quiroga y «tiernos», lo que no implicaba que fueran preferibles. Los Perez eran buenas personas, recién casados y él quería adoptar al hijo de ella, fruto de una relación anterior. Se miraban como carneros degollados y no dejaban de decirse dulzuras.

Los papeles estaban en orden, así que fue una vista rápida. El padre natural del niño no tuvo nada que oponer y yo salí de la sala de Inchaustin menos de una hora después de haber entrado. Por primera vez desde que vi entrar a Alai esa mañana en mi cuarto, pude respirar tranquila. Me detuve al salir del juzgado y me apoyé en la pared mientras veía alejarse a los Perez, que se sonreían de un modo beatífico.

—Marianella.

La voz que pronunció mi nombre fue como una bofetada inesperada. Me aparté de la pared y miré a mi alrededor sorprendida. Arrechavaleta estaba delante de la fuente y miraba en mi dirección.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que hasta entonces no había sentido gran cosa por él, ni buena ni mala. Ahora sentía un resentimiento tan intenso que me dejó atónita. En parte por lo de Alai, sí, la parte de madre que defiende a su hija, pero también por lo que había dicho de mí como mujer, por todas las cosas que había comprendido en brazos de Thiago la noche anterior.

—Márchate —le dije—. No quiero verte.

Suspiró pesadamente y se acercó. Es un hombre guapo. No del calibre de Thiago, no posee su encanto, pero no está mal. Es alto, con ojos oscuros y mandíbula fuerte. Su pelo castaño empezaba a aclararse en las sienes y lo cierto era que le quedaba bien.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No, no lo sientes.

—Confiaba en que no hubiera rencores entre nosotros por esto.

Lo miré con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo podría no haberlos?

—Tú la has criado sola todo este tiempo. Pensaba que quizá te gustaría volver a tener libertad.

¿Siempre había sido tan frío? Moví la cabeza.

—No quiero libertad, quiero a mi hija.

No contestó. Me miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué estás diferente? —preguntó de pronto.

Inmediatamente pensé en Thiago. Pero era ridículo. Una mujer no florece de pronto porque tenga una sesión estupenda de sexo con un buen amigo.

—De hecho, estás fantástica —continuó—. Me gusta tu pelo así.

Hacia unos meses me renové el peinado. Ahora llevaba el pelo por los hombros y con flequillo.

—Deja de intentar hacerme la pelota.

—Sólo decía mi opinión.

—Tú siempre tienes motivos ocultos.

Me miró herido.

—Nos separamos en buenos términos, Marian. ¿A qué viene esta amargura?

—Yo estaba muy bien hasta que has empezado con esta tontería. Tienes que saber que no voy a darte a mi hija simplemente para que puedas ganar unas elecciones.

Arrechavaleta extendió la mano en un gesto conciliador y yo me aparté para que no llegara a tocarme.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con recelo.

—Por favor. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar de esto.

—Ni siquiera te conoce, Simon. ¿Te has parado a pensar lo que podría ser esto para ella?

Él no me hizo caso.

—¿No podemos llegar a un compromiso? Quería sugerírtelo la otra noche, antes de que colgaras. El otro día me dijiste que no salías con nadie.

—Te mentí.

Me miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sales con alguien?

—Sí.

Curiosamente,Arrechavaleta parecía preocupado por aquello, cuando yo esperaba la reacción contraria.

—¿Es algo serio? —preguntó.

—Oh, mucho —me disculpé mentalmente con Thiago.

—Sigo queriendo que tomemos café y hablemos de esto.

No sabía lo que se proponía. Sabía que se traía algo entre manos, pero no conseguía adivinar el qué. Entonces vi a Thiago salir del juzgado.  
>Me vio, sonrió y después reconoció a Simon y puso cara de póquer.<br>Me dirigí hacia él al tiempo que él echaba a andar hacia nosotros.

—Querido —levanté el rostro para que me besara.

Pareció sorprendido, pero me besó en la boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —susurró contra mis labios.

—Te necesito. Sígueme la corriente.

—Hecho —se volvió a Arrechavaleta y le tendió la mano—. Creo que no nos han presentado. Soy Thiago Bedoya Agüero, el abogado de Marianella.

Arrechavaleta le estrechó la mano.

—Simon Arrechavaleta

—Simon Pablo —añadí yo. Simon odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo.

Arrechavaleta me lanzó una mirada rara.

—Encantado de conocerte —le dijo a Thiago.

* * *

><p>No se porque pero me encanta este capitulo, ¿Que os pareció?.Intentare subir capitulo este sabado sino el martesmiércoles que viene tendréis el capitulo 7 :)

Espero vuestro reviews sean para criticarme o lo contrario jeje Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Al día siguiente era sábado.

Yo llevaba tres noches quedándome con Thiago hasta después de las doce y había decidido que sólo un holocausto nuclear conseguiría sacarme de la cama antes de que estuviera preparada. Cuando me desperté a las ocho, me tapé bien con la sábana y volví a cerrar los ojos. Eso duró aproximadamente quince minutos, hasta que noté que el colchón se hundía al sentarse otra persona en el borde.

Abrí un ojo. Era Tefy.

—Esto no es Mar del Plata —le dije con voz adormilada—. Aquí no hay gallos.

—Te traigo café.

Aquello cambiaba un poco las cosas. Abrí los dos ojos.

—¿Porqué?

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado entre Thiago y tú.

—¿A las ocho y cuarto de un sábado?

—Tengo que estar en el museo de arte a las nueve —explicó.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla. Quería volver a dormir más de lo que quería saber por qué tenía que ir al museo a esa hora ridícula.

Alai entró en la habitación.

—Mamá, Tef está aquí.

Al fin me rendí. Me senté contra el cabecero y acepté la taza de café que me tendía mi amiga..

—Todo —repitió ella.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dije.

Tomé un sorbo de café y esperé a que Alai volviera a sus dibujos animados.

—Nos vamos a tomar un respiro del sexo opuesto una temporada. El uno con el otro.

—Eso ya lo sé. Es lo que ha dicho él. Quiero tu versión.

—¿Thiago te ha hablado de esto? —aquello me sorprendía—. ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Que le gustaría que se le hubiera ocurrido hace tiempo.

—Eso no está mal —decidí.

Tefy sonrió.

—Hacéis muy buena pareja. Siempre lo he dicho.

—Sólo es un acuerdo.

—Llámalo como quieras. Ese hombre está pilladísimo contigo.

Me atraganté un poco con el café.

—Estaréis así un tiempo —pronosticó Tefy—. Después os enamoraréis locamente y cuando quieras darte cuenta, Alai tendrá un hermanito o una hermanita. O las dos cosas.

—No todo el mundo quiere tener muchos hijos — dije con rapidez—. Además, ya soy mayor para eso.

—No lo eres.

— Seguramente no ocurrirá así —dije con suavidad, para no decepcionarla—. Creo que él no quiere volver a recorrer ese camino. Si le ocurre, será con alguien que lo pille por sorpresa y lo lleve al altar antes de que haya tenido tiempo de salir de la nube.

—Eso también es romántico, pero tú te quedarías fuera.

—No importa —mentí—. Lo que hacemos ahora está muy bien.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

—¿En serio?

—Espectacular.

Estefania suspiró.

—Eso es maravilloso —miró el reloj de la mesilla—. Lo siento, tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte a un museo a las nueve de la mañana de un sábado?

—Los padres solteros que tienen a sus hijos de visita en casa los suelen llevar al museo.

—No, los llevan a restaurantes de comida rápida y al zoo —la desengañé yo.

—Si son intelectuales, van al museo.

—Los padres divorciados olvidan la parte intelectual hasta que los hijos terminan el instituto —expliqué. Después de todo, soy abogada de divorcios y entiendo de esas cosas.

—¿Sugieres que vaya al zoo? —preguntó Tefy, que parecía decepcionada.

—Yo en tu lugar empezaría por allí. Luego puedes probar en un parque un poco más tarde.

Ella pensó un momento.

—Eso es bonito. Un paseo por el parque. Podría enamorarme de un hombre que saca tiempo para algo así.

—Ah, flaqui—carraspeé—. Seguramente encontrarás lo que buscas jugando al fútbol o al disco volador con sus hijos, no paseando contemplando las flores.

Suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

—Thiago y tú me habéis dado esta idea. He comprendido que necesito alguna guía, un plan predeterminado. Hasta ahora iba por la vida como un pez en un lago, esperando que alguien me pesque y me eche en la sartén.

Recordé el viejo adagio de que no encuentras al hombre ideal hasta que dejas de buscarlo.

—No te esfuerces demasiado —sugerí.

Se marchó y yo miré mi reloj y pensé si podría volver a dormir un rato. Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando oí la voz de Alai desde la sala.

—¡Mamá! ¡Thiago está aquí!

Me senté con rapidez. Entró en mi dormitorio y miré sus pantalones amarillos con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Voy a jugar al golf con el juez Bauer —explicó—. Tiene tu caso.

El corazón se me encogió un poco. Había confiado en la jueza Inchaustin y su afinidad con la sonrisa de Thiago.

—¿Cuándo te has enterado?

—Ayer por la tarde, pero no te lo dije anoche porque no quería estropear la velada.

Habíamos ido a cenar y al cine. Y él tenía razón. La noticia me habría puesto de mal humor. Los dos sabíamos que tenía más probabilidades con Inchaustin.

Thiago se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Alai necesita unas deportivas nuevas y tendré que contratar un servicio de limpieza o fregar el suelo de la cocina. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Hacerle la pelota al juez y después he pensado que podríamos sentarnos juntos y escribir una respuesta a la petición de Arrechavaleta.

Aquello era importante. Sólo teníamos de tiempo hasta el viernes para entregarla.

—También recuerdo que dijiste que tenías entradas para La Miss Tijuana este fin de semana —continuó.  
>Lo miré sorprendida. Me había olvidado por completo de aquello.<p>

—¡Es esta noche! —salté de la cama.

—Estás muy guapa en ropa interior —sonrió Thiago. Bajé la vista. Llevaba bragas y la camiseta amarilla del canguro.

—¡Oh, mierda! —abrí un cajón de la cómoda y saqué un pantalón corto—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Suponiendo, claro, que pueda encontrar canguro en el último momento.

—Claro que sí —dijo él—. Silvia Casamento vive para tus pesos.

—Pero a Alai no le gusta tanto como para quedarse a pasar la noche con ella.

Los dos nos miramos.

—¿Se va a quedar toda la noche? —preguntó él al fin.

—Puede ser tu recompensa por llevar mi caso.

—Cierto. ¿Te llevarás las mallas negras?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Seguramente terminará tarde y hay una hora de regreso a Buenos Aires —dijo él—. Sí, lo mejor es pasar la noche allí. Tef se quedará con Alai, ¿no?

Yo sabía que lo haría.

—¿Cómo encaja esto en nuestras reglas? —pregunté.

—Bueno, para empezar, cada uno se llevará su cepillo de dientes.

Creo que me reí un poco.

—Pero descartamos las noches completas.

—Esto son circunstancias extraordinarias.

—No tanto —dije yo—. No estamos hablando de San Carlos de Bariloche, sólo de La Plata.

—¿Estás intentando que cambie de idea?

Me mordí la lengua con tanta fuerza que me hice daño.

—Sólo quiero dejar claro nuestro acuerdo.

Thiago sonrió de pronto.

—Eres genial. Eres la única mujer en el mundo con la que podría funcionar esto.

Mi corazón brincó un poco, pero no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo.

—¿Qué habríamos hecho antes de nuestro acuerdo? —preguntó él.

—Muy fácil. Habríamos compartido habitación para pagarla a medias.

—Y cada uno habría dormido en una cama —dijo él.

—Sí.

—Pues haremos eso. Yo me ocupo del alojamiento y tú de la canguro. ¿Dónde es el concierto?

—En el Tropicana.

—De acuerdo. Primero probaré en el Tropicana. Lo peor que puede ocurrir es que tengamos que ir a otro hotel después del espectáculo.

Salió de la habitación y yo me puse inmediatamente en marcha. Tenía mucho que hacer antes de ir a La Plata.

—No te muevas —le dije a Alai cuando pasé por la sala.

—¿Adónde vas? —me preguntó sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

—Al apartamento de Vale.

—Te va a pegar. No son ni las nueve y media.

Aquello era cierto, pero tenía que arriesgarme.  
>Tuve que llamar tres veces a la puerta antes de que Vale contestara.<br>Me sorprendió su anticuado camisón de franela.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —pregunté.

—Por la noche tengo frío. ¿Quién se ha muerto?

—Necesito un favor —le expliqué.

Vale se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí y la encontré enchufando la cafetera.

—Necesito que Alai se quede aquí esta noche. Es una emergencia. Si no, no te despertaría a estas horas.

—Faltan unas cuantas horas para la noche.

—Tengo que saber si voy a ir o no para salir de compras. Necesito algo que ponerme esta noche.

Aquello sí atrajo su atención.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A La Plata. Al concierto de la Miss Tijuana.

—Eres una mala amiga por no haberme invitado. Hace semanas que tienes esas entradas.

—No podía invitarte sin invitar a Tef y sólo tengo dos entradas. Además, tú no puedes hacerme lo que me hace Thiago.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, envía a Alai aquí. Le diré a Tefy que está de guardia —frunció el ceño—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué no te ha abierto ella?

—Ha ido al parque a buscar pareja.

—Ah.

Sirvió dos tazas de café y nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina.  
>Cuando volví abajo, Alai seguía pegada a la televisión.<p>

—Tienes que lavarte los dientes —le dije.

—Esto está a punto de terminar, mamá. Antes quiero verlo entero.

—Está bien, pero cuando salga de la ducha quiero verte vestida y de pie delante del espejo del baño —le advertí.

Diez minutos después, cerraba el grifo y apartaba la cortina de la ducha. Alai se cepillaba el pelo ante el espejo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.

—A comprar unas deportivas.

Eran ya las dos cuando volvimos a casa, con una bolsa de ropa nueva para Alai y lencería nueva para mí.  
>A las tres y diez minutos, Alai había subido con Vale y yo estaba desnuda en la puerta de mi armario sin saber qué hacer. Íbamos a compartir una habitación y, en circunstancias normales, yo me habría vestido allí para el concierto. ¿Pero eso no parecería demasiado relajado e íntimo después del acuerdo? ¿Era mejor ponerse ya la lencería de seda roja y el vestido negro?<p>

Oí una llamada a la puerta, me puse la bata y salí a abrir.

—El concierto es a las ocho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Thiago—. Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Faltan cinco horas —repuse, algo malhumorada por todas aquellas reglas.

—Cuatro y media. Pero tenemos que llegar con tiempo de cambiarnos de ropa y relajarnos un poco, ¿no?

Suspiré. Acababa de resolver mi dilema.

—De acuerdo. Voy a ponerme unos vaqueros.

Me siguió al dormitorio. Eché la bata sobre la cama y enseguida se me lanzó encima.  
>Se acercó por detrás, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó el cuello. Deslicé una mano por su pelo y un momento después estábamos los dos sobre la cama.<p>

—Aunque por otra parte, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitamos para cambiarnos de ropa? —preguntó él.

—¿Media hora? —sugerí yo.

—Sí.

Nuestro acuerdo era joven todavía, pero estaba aprendiendo cosas de él que antes no sabía, como que sentía la necesidad de hacer el amor con un cierto orden. Una noche me había confesado que, siempre que cumpliera con un plan determinado, sabía que probablemente satisfacía a su compañera. Y esa vulnerabilidad me había conmovido tanto como la confesión sobre su ex mujer.

Decidí que los amantes por acuerdo tenían la obligación de alterar el orden de vez en cuando, así que, cuando llegó a la parte en que bajaba la boca hacia mis pechos, me senté, le puse las manos en los hombros y lo empujé hacia atrás.

Pareció asustado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Yo no contesté con palabras, aunque dejé que mi boca hablara por mí.  
>Le mordisqueé el cuerpo siguiendo la senda de mis labios.<p>

—¿Cuál es el punto donde más te gusta que te toquen? —pregunté.

—Ése —repuso él con voz vibrante—. No, ése.

—Decídete.

—Sigue e intentaré decidirlo.

Seguí. Después me coloqué encima de él y lo recibí dentro. Sus manos sostenían mis caderas, pero de pronto todo cambió. Se incorporó, tomó un mechón de mi pelo con las manos, y de pronto me encontré tumbada con él encima y su boca en la mía. Se mostraba hambriento y fiero, como exigiendo algo, aunque yo no sabía qué era. Pero no importaba, estaba dispuesta a dárselo todo.

Los dos nos quedamos luego en silencio. A veces hablábamos y a veces no. Y si los antiácidos se abrían paso en la conversación, eso no implicaba un ataque a mi feminidad.

—¿De verdad queremos ir a ese concierto? —preguntó al fin Thiago con pereza.

—Las entradas me costaron 150 pesos —contesté yo.

—En ese caso, me visto enseguida.

Al final conseguimos salir de mi apartamento a las cuatro y media. Yo subí a abrazar a mi hija una vez más y nos marchamos. Estábamos ya en la autopista cuando Thiago sacó el tema del golf de la mañana.

—Bauer se va a retirar de tu caso.

Lo miré. Conducía él.

—¿Porqué?

—Dice que has trabajado muchas veces con él y que le caes bien.

—¿De verdad? —a mí me daba la impresión de que me miraba con burla siempre que tenía la temeridad de poner los pies en su sala.

—Dice que siempre tienes el corazón en su sitio y que no quiere tener que decidir algo relacionado con tu hija.

—¿Y quién nos queda?

—Inchaustin no. También se ha disculpado.

Yo no podía creerlo.

—Le gusto yo —dijo Thiago—. Y sabe que a mí me gusta Alai. Tiene más o menos los mismos problemas que Bauer.

—¡Oh, esto es mala señal!

—No necesariamente. He decidido trasladar el caso fuera del condado. Así la reputación de Arrechavaleta y su familia no tendrán tanto peso.

Eso era verdad. Y si descontábamos aquello, yo no tenía gran cosa que temer.

—Presentaré la solicitud el lunes a primera hora —dijo.

Lo cual nos daría cuatro semanas más antes de la vista para ponernos al día con los papeles. Aquello me gustaba.

Entre otras cosas, porque Arrechavaleta se acercaría peligrosamente a la fecha de las elecciones y, si Thiago y yo conseguíamos un aplazamiento, las elecciones ya no entrarían en juego. Y no podía evitar pensar que en ese caso a Arrechavaleta ya no le interesaría la custodia.  
>Thiago empezó a cantar uno de los grandes éxitos de la Miss Tijuana. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto desafinaba.<p>

—¡Basta! —le supliqué, con las manos en los oídos.

—¡Eh, eso es criticismo!

—Las reglas lo permiten.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Uno de los dos no dijo algo sobre la sinceridad?

Nos echamos a reír y todo fue de maravilla hasta que llegamos a La Plata. Estábamos cruzando el vestíbulo del Tropicana en dirección a la recepción cuando Thiago se detuvo de pronto para mirar un largo pasillo de baldosas.

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Vi una tienda de regalos al final del pasillo.

—Esa muñeca le encantaría a Alai —dijo él.

Era una muñeca de metro y medio de altura con los brazos y las piernas largos y finos y un frutero en la cabeza. Estaba en el escaparate de la tienda.

—Te contó lo de los Albaricoque —dije.

—Arandanos —repuso él—. Sí, me lo contó. Además, creo que esa muñeca es de las que puedes atarte a los pies y bailar con ella. Alai estudia ballet, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Se la voy a comprar —se alejó hacia el pasillo—. Amo a esa niña.

Sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas y no pude evitar desear que me amara a mí también. Y en aquel momento empecé a comprender la estaba enamorada de él y quería que fuéramos una familia.

* * *

><p>Hola!Ya se que debi actualizar hace un par de dias pero entre cierto cumpleaños que me tiene de cabeza y que no habia reviews pues decidi dejarlo para el finde que tengo mas todas formas no me tarde tanto no?<p>

¿Os gusto? Mar ya se dio cuenta que siente por Thiago pero ¿Que sentira Thiago por ella?.Cuantos mas reviews haya mas rapido subo sino,nos veremos el fin de semana que viene :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

Mirando ahora hacia atrás, comprendo que aquella noche fue el principio del fin de nuestro acuerdo.

No sólo tuvimos tiempo de cambiarnos de ropa, sino también de vaguear, algo que yo hago raramente porque casi nunca tengo tiempo. Encontramos la habitación, dejamos las bolsas y miré a mi alrededor. Era perfecta. Tenía las dos camas dobles que habíamos pedido, un bar, una zona para sentarse y dos televisiones.

—Ahora no puedes obligarme a ver Embrujada — dijo él.

—Ni tú a mí Star Trek —repliqué yo.

Me acerqué al bar.

—No hay Glenlivet —le informé.

—No importa. De todos modos te cobran una fortuna por esas botellitas — Thiago se dejó caer de espaldas en una de las camas y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Yo volví a la mesilla y busqué el mando a distancia de la televisión más cercana.

—¿Quién paga esto? —pregunté. Él había hecho la reserva con su tarjeta de crédito, pero aquello no significaba nada.

—Tú —dijo él.

—Yo pongo las entradas —señalé.

—Entonces yo.

—Me parece bien —me dejé caer en la cama a su lado y puse la televisión.

Y apareció Embrujada en el primer canal que probé. Suspiré feliz.

—Dame eso —Thiago intentó quitarme el mando—. Vete a ver tu televisión.

—La mía es ésta —retuve el mando—. La tuya es la que hay en la zona de estar.

—Te la cambio por ésta.

Pensé un momento. Elegir entre Embrujada y vaguear con Thiago.

—Podemos ver algo que no sea ni esto ni Star Trek —propuse.

—O no ver la televisión —declaró él.

Aquello me sorprendió lo bastante como para soltar el mando. Thiago inmediatamente se hizo con él y empezó a pasar canales a toda velocidad.

—Deberíamos hacer algo en vez de estar aquí tumbados —dijo — . Ninguno de los dos salimos a menudo. Deberíamos aprovecharlo mejor.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —pregunté yo.

—No lo sé. Quizá ir al casino.

Habíamos pasado por él antes de subir y era una especie de laberinto con muchas habitaciones llenas de espejos y máquinas de luces parpadeantes.

—Me pierdo un poco allí —confesé.

—O podemos ir al paseo marítimo.

—Se levantaba niebla cuando hemos llegado. Habrá mucha humedad.

—O podemos quedarnos aquí tumbados y ver...

Le arrebaté el mando y empecé a cambiar de canales.

—Una película —terminé yo por él.

No sé qué pasó con las siguientes horas. Hablamos, nos reímos, nos peleamos por el mando... y a las siete en punto salté de la cama y fui a sacar mi vestido negro de la bolsa. Está hecho de un punto flexible y resulta admirable. No se arruga nunca. Me saqué el suéter por la cabeza y Thiago sonrió.

—Eso me da algunas ideas.

—No si quieres llegar a tiempo al concierto.

Lancé el suéter sobre la cama, me quité los pantalones y me metí en el cuarto de baño con el vestidito negro y la bolsa del maquillaje.

Me encerré por dentro un poco temblorosa. La triste verdad es que el amor no es una sensación maravillosa llena de sensibilidad; el amor es avaricioso y lleno de necesidad. Tiene hambre y exige que lo alimenten y lo cuiden. Es como un cachorro que se presenta una mañana en tu puerta. Aunque tú no querías un perro, es tan bonito que lo dejas entrar. Y cuando quieres darte cuenta, duerme en tu cama, te llora para que le des un trozo de tu pizza y se ensucia en tu suelo. Y como vive menos años que tú, sabes que antes o después te dejará sola con el corazón roto.

Pero una vez que ha cruzado tu puerta, estás perdida. La clave está en no abrirle la puerta, en ser lo bastante lista y rápida para no cometer ese primer acto irrevocable.  
>Yo había dejado mi puerta abierta y de repente no quería salir del baño. Estaba asustada. Aterrorizada por lo que ocurría entre nosotros y por adonde podía llevarnos. Esos momentos en el cuarto de baño del Tropicana fueron lo más cerca que estuve de acobardarme con Thiago.<p>

El empezó a llamar a la puerta.

Abrí.

—¿Por qué el sexo hace que te escondas en el cuarto de baño? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué?

—La primera noche fuiste a buscar antiácidos y te escondiste en el baño y ahora has vuelto a hacerlo.

—Ahora no acabamos de hacer el amor —dije.

Pero él acertaba bastante. No era el sexo lo que me hacía correr a veces al espacio cerrado más cercano, pero ocurría cuando no me sentía muy segura de mí misma.

—Hemos hablado de sexo —dijo él.

—No hay ninguna relación entre las dos cosas. Eres demasiado analítico.

—Eh, yo sé lo que digo.

Me apoyé en él y lo besé amistosamente. En aquel beso no había nada que pudiera revelarle que me había enamorado de él ni recordarme a mí aquel hecho perturbador.

—Píntate —dijo él, apartándose—. O vamos a llegar tarde al concierto.

Y fue un gran concierto. Confieso que soy una de esas personas que pone la música a todo volumen cuando limpia, así que verse envuelta por las vibraciones de La Miss Tijuana en directo era un placer especial. Thiago consiguió al fin su Glenlivet y en cierto momento incluso me levanté a bailar al lado de nuestra mesa.  
>Cuando volví a sentarme, Thiago me miraba fijamente.<p>

—¿Qué? —pregunté en una pausa entre canción y canción—. No tengo por qué portarme bien, no pretendo impresionarte. Esto es sólo un acuerdo.

Él sonrió.

—Eh, a mí no me importa. Creo que en la próxima canción deberías subirte a la mesa.

—Antes necesitaría varios vasos de eso que bebes tú.

—No es problema —hizo señas a una camarera y yo me eché a reír. Decliné el whisky, pero tomé otro vaso de vino.

Después del concierto, Thiago regaló veinticinco pesos a una de las máquinas tragaperras del casino y yo jugué diez pesos a la ruleta y gané treinta y siete.

—No sabía que eras afortunada en el juego —dijo Thiago, que acababa de agarrarme de la mano.

—¡Maldición! Otro secreto al descubierto —sonreí yo.

—No necesitamos secretos. Esto es sólo un...

—Un acuerdo —terminé yo en su lugar, porque no dolía tanto cuando quien lo decía era yo.

Él asintió.

—No hemos comido —dijo un momento después.

—Tú has pagado la habitación, eso es cosa mía — repuse. Tiré de él hacia la salida.

—¿Vas a pagar la cena? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Pero si la pago yo, quiero verte desnudo mientras ceno.

—La gente se dará cuenta.

Me eché a reír.

—Aunque si tú también te vas a quitar la ropa, cuenta conmigo —continuó él.

—Es una posibilidad —tiré de él hacia los ascensores.

Subimos a la habitación y llamamos al servicio de habitaciones. En honor a la verdad, debo decir que él empezó a desnudarse en cuanto cruzamos el umbral.  
>Cuando llegó la comida thailandesa, comimos sentados a estilo indio en la cama. Thiago decidió decorarme con los noodles y comerlos de mi cuerpo.<p>

Nos reímos, hicimos el amor y, ya de madrugada, nos quedamos al fin en silencio. Yo sabía que tenía que cambiarme de cama, pero me pesaban las extremidades y no dejaba de aplazarlo. Y cuando abrimos los ojos a las nueve y diez de la mañana siguiente, estábamos abrazados.  
>Nos miramos un momento, él me abrazó con más fuerza y me olvidé por completo de las reglas.<p>

Al final regresamos a Buenos Aires antes de lo que me hubiera gustado y entonces tuve una premonición. Acabábamos de salir de una noche fantástica y todo estaba normal entre nosotros. Nadie había mencionado la regla de no dormir juntos y eso me parecía una buena señal; por eso, al principio pensé que las ganas de llorar se debían a que echaba de menos a Alai, ya que pasábamos pocas noches separadas.

—Estás muy callada —dijo él cuando aparcó el coche cerca de nuestro bloque.

—Estoy bien —repuse.

—Estás rara.

Yo le saqué la lengua.

—Quiero ver a Alai. ¿Y si la pierdo, Thiago? No puedo soportar pasar más de una noche lejos de ella.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. Cuenta conmigo.

Entonces me dije que me sentía llorosa porque tenía que enfrentarme a las tristes realidades de la vida después de una noche mágica. Y me lo creí. Pero ahora sé lo que me ocurría exactamente, que tenía el presentimiento de que aquélla iba a ser nuestra última escapada nocturna juntos.

Dejamos las bolsas en nuestras respectivas casas y subimos al tercer piso a buscar a mi hija. Thiago llevaba la muñeca que había comprado atada a sus pies. Mi hija gritó en cuanto la vio y corrió a arrancársela.

—Yo no me pondría ese sombrero ni muerta —comentó Tef, mirándolo.

Vale y ella estaban sentadas en el sofá con la televisión puesta y el juego del Monopoly extendido en la mesa.

—¿Os habéis divertido? —preguntó Alai.

—Mucho —le dije yo.

Ella se alejó bailando con su muñeca nueva.

—Gracias, Thi —gritó por encima del hombro—. Es preciosa.

—De nada —repuso él. Me miró—. Creo que me voy a dar de comer al gato.

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Tú no tienes gato.

—Lo sé, pero tiene que haber alguna razón para que necesite volver a mi apartamento.

A mí no se me ocurría ninguna, como no fueran nuestras reglas. Los domingos solía cenar con nosotras, pero acabábamos de pasar veinticuatro horas juntos y aunque eso no se había mencionado explícitamente, seguramente debía ir contra las normas seguir más tiempo.

También me pareció que él quería marcharse. Es lo que ocurre cuando te enamoras de alguien, al menos al principio. Que saber que alguien tiene el poder de partirte el corazón te vuelve tan vulnerable que tiendes a pensar lo peor.

—De todos modos, hoy no pensaba preparar una gran cena —contesté.

Thiago se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso, voy a ver el partido de fútbol. Quizá te dé un grito más tarde.

—Como quieras —dije con indiferencia, porque protestar cuando la otra persona tenía otros planes sí iba contra las reglas.

Él debió leerme el pensamiento.

—A ti no te gustan los deportes —señaló.

—La mayoría no los comprendo —aclaré—. Así que no sé si me gustan o no —entonces comprendí que estaba dando la impresión de que quisiera que él viera el partido en mi casa—. Creo que voy a echarme una siesta —decidí.

Lo observé con atención para ver si se mostraba aliviado, pero no hubiera podido asegurarlo.

—Llámame cuando te despiertes —dijo—. Así, si sigues durmiendo cuando se acabe el partido, no te despertaré yo.

Se marchó y yo me volví y vi que Tef,Valey Alai me miraban fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Va a cenar con nosotras, sí o no?

—Eso es tu madre que acaba de perder una neurona más —declaró Vale.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté yo.

—El pobrecito no sabía qué hacer para ir esta tarde a tu casa —musitó Tef con tristeza.

—Tiene razón —afirmó Vale

Yo levanté las manos al techo.

—¿Y me lo decís ahora?

—Una mujer de tu inteligencia debería haberlo captado sola —repuso Tef.

—Yo no puedo captarlo. Yo estoy metida en ello. Hay cosas que sólo se pueden ver desde fuera.

—¿Eso de estar dentro no va contra las normas? —preguntó Vale.

—¡Sí! —grité yo.

—Eh, no me grites, yo no tengo la culpa.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —murmuré.

Vi que Tef y vale abrían mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad: me había enamorado de pareció contenta y luego confusa. Vale se levantó del sofá.

—Quédate con la niña —le dijo a su compañera de piso. Me agarró por el codo—. Tú te vienes conmigo.

Me dejé arrastrar al único dormitorio del apartamento. Era de ella, porque había encontrado antes la casa. Tef dormía en el sofá y, cuando se quedaba Alai allí, la instalaban en un saco de dormir en el suelo.  
>Vale cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas.<p>

—¿Cómo has podido dejar que ocurra esto? Se suponía que iba a ser sexo. Sólo sexo.

—Pero el sexo es muy bueno —le conté lo que había pensado la noche anterior—. Él lo es todo.

—Eso no significa que tengas que casarte con él.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera eso? —me senté en su cama—. Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada.

—Eso lo cambia todo —insistió ella.

—No.

—Yo creía que así dejarías de pensar en él, pero en vez de eso, ha ocurrido justo lo contrario.

—¿Y qué hago ahora?

Vale se sentó en la cama conmigo.

—Déjame pensar —guardó silencio un momento—. Todo irá bien siempre que no se lo digas.

—Yo jamás se lo diría.

—Bien.

—Todas sus reglas tienen que ver con mantenerme a distancia —dije—. Así que mantendré las distancias. Porque en cuanto empiece a violar las normas y presionarlo...

—Se largará —me interrumpió ella.

—Exacto —el corazón me dio un vuelco y otra vez sentí ganas de llorar.

—Contrólate, Mar —dijo Vale, mirándome a los ojos.

Respiré hondo.

—Lo haré. No se lo diré nunca.

—Ése es mi consejo.

—Ya he metido la pata —confesé—. Anoche no me fui a mi cama.

—Eso no es tan malo —declaró Vale—. De todos modos, esa regla es estúpida.

—Pero es parte de eso de mantenerme a distancia. Él no busca una compañera,Vale. Su ex mujer le hizo mucho daño.

Valeria pensó en aquello.

—¿Estaba molesto cuando se ha despertado esta mañana?

—No.

—Esto es lo que creo que debes hacer. Vete a casa, te echas la siesta y luego te olvidas de llamarlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Odio ese tipo de juegos. No son lo mío.

—Pues aprende —sugirió—. Necesitas volver a poner distancia en esa relación. Tienes un hombre que responde a todos los criterios de los que hablabas en 'Guerrín' y no quieres estropearlo buscando más de lo que decías que necesitabas.

—Compatibilidad, comodidad y conversación — recordé yo.

—Tú no quieres más hijos —señaló Vale—. ¿O sí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Soy demasiado mayor.

—No lo eres, pero ésa no es la cuestión. ¿Quieres más hijos?

—Claro que no. Sólo quiero conservar a la que tengo y que Arrechavaleta no se acerque a ella.

—De acuerdo, eso es un comienzo. Y no quieres una hipoteca.

—No, me gusta mi apartamento.

—Si te apetece ir a alguna parte a la que no quieras ir sola, siempre puedes ir con Tef o conmigo. Así que el aspecto social no debe preocuparte. En resumen, tú no quieres nada de Thiago aparte de lo que ya tienes.

Yo suspiré.

—Ya me siento mejor.

Vale se levantó de la cama.

—Me alegro. Vete a tu siesta.

Enderecé los hombros y salí a la sala. Alai había recogido ya sus cosas.

—¿Te apetece ver el canal Disney en mi cama? — le pregunté.

—Tú te vas a quedar dormida, ¿verdad? —replicó ella.

— Seguramente.

Mi hija sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

La tomé la mano y tiré de ella hacia la puerta.

—¿Vas a llamar a Thiago más tarde? —preguntó Tef.

—No —respondimos Vale y yo al unísono.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!Debi subir este capitulo ayer pero no estuve en todo el dia :( El lunes me voy de vacaciones 10 dias asique intentare subir otro capitulo antes de irme pero no prometo nada porque la verdad estoy muy liada.<p>

¿Os gusto el capitulo?¡Quiero reviews eh!Ellos hacen que me entre ganas de subir...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 **

Yo no llamé a Thiago y él no me llamó a mí, y el lunes por la mañana aparecí en el bufete de un humor de perros, que la llegada de Arrechavaleta no ayudó a mejorar precisamente.

Acababa de hablar por teléfono con una clienta cuando levanté la vista y lo vi en la puerta de mi despacho.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunté con acritud.

Él entró en mi despacho, cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor.

—Es muy acogedor —comentó.

Lo miré fijamente.

—Gracias.

Él se acercó a uno de los cuadros que colgaban de la pared.

—Me gusta el Matisse.

—Es falso.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volví a preguntar.

No me contestó.

—¿Esa es Alai? —preguntó.

En mi mesa había una foto bastante grande de Alai al empezar tercero y dos fotos más pequeñas. En una estábamos Thiago,Alai y yo en la última nevada de la ciudad, unos meses atrás, y en la otra estábamos Vale,Tefi y yo.

Tuve que reprimir el impulso de retirar las fotos a toda prisa.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —dije.

Él seguía mirando las fotos.

—Vayamos a comer juntos —dijo de pronto.

—¿Porqué?

Arrechavaleta suspiró.

—Marian, no te pongas difícil.

—Simon, no he sido yo la que se ha presentado en la puerta de tu despacho sin querer explicar por qué.

—Acabo de decírtelo.

—¿De pronto has sentido un gran deseo de comer conmigo?

—Sí.

Suspiré. Empezaba a comprender. Su abogado seguramente le había advertido de que sería muy difícil apartar a una niña de ocho años de su madre cuando la niña no había conocido nunca a su padre. Y después de todo, a él no le importaba tanto ganar la custodia como que los votantes vieran que lo intentaba. Y reconciliarse con la madre de su hija podía tener el mismo efecto.

Me puse en pie y di la vuelta a la mesa para situarme enfrente de él.

—Simon, serías un ser despreciable si no fuera porque no tienes ni la menor idea de serlo.

Él se puso serio.

—Eso es un insulto.

—Sé lo que te propones y no me apetece. Además, estoy saliendo con otra persona.

—Eso podría cambiar —dijo—. Tú has terminado antes otras relaciones.

Me agarró por los brazos y me atrajo hacia sí. Yo conseguí colocar las manos en su pecho, pero no fui lo bastante rápida para evitar el beso.

Entonces llamaron con los nudillos en la puerta y la abrieron. Thiago siempre hace eso. No porque sea un maleducado, sino más bien porque forma parte de mi vida hasta tal punto que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer detrás de una puerta cerrada que él no pueda saber. Siempre llama una vez para anunciar su aparición inminente y entra. Sabía que en ese caso habría preguntado a Jazmin, mi secretaria, si estaba con un cliente. Jaz le habría dicho que no, porque era cierto. Pero tampoco estaba sola.

Me alegré mucho de verlo. Su llegada no podía ser más oportuna. Por eso al principio no identifiqué su expresión de airada sorpresa, aunque tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para estudiarla, ya que dio media vuelta y se alejó sin decir palabra.  
>Empecé a golpear las manos de Simon hasta que se apartó alarmado. Después de todo, la puerta estaba ahora abierta y cualquiera podía verme hacer una escena. En cuanto quedé libre, eché a correr detrás de Thiago.<p>

Lo alcancé en el ascensor, donde golpeaba repetidamente el botón de bajada, como si quisiera hacerle daño.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunté, un poco sin aliento debido a la carrera con tacones.

Thiago no me miró.

—Perdona. Te había confundido con alguien con quien tengo un acuerdo.

Comprendí con sorpresa que estaba celoso.

—Ésa soy yo, la del acuerdo —repuse—. ¿Qué sucede?

Tardó en contestar. Yo sabía que quería continuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, que era lo que necesitaba hacer, pero no podía.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver? —preguntó al fin.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor, no entramos ninguno y volvió a cerrarse. Me apoyé en la pared y me crucé de brazos.

—Eso era Arrechavaleta con su plan de apoyo —expliqué.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Si no puedes ganar con la hija, reconcíliate con la madre.

—¿Lo vas a hacer?

—No.

—Pero le has dejado besarte.

—Me ha pillado por sorpresa. Iba a darle un rodillazo cuando has abierto la puerta.

El achicó los ojos y me observó serio.

—¿Debo creerme eso?

De pronto vi una oportunidad de oro para demostrar que no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué había dicho Vale? Que no dejara que lo adivinara jamás, ¿no?  
>Me alejé, pues, al hemisferio contrario al de la verdad.<p>

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso? —pregunté. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia—. Lo nuestro es algo temporal, ¿verdad? Si quisiera volver con Arrechavaleta o si encontrara a otra persona, nuestro acuerdo terminaría. Ésa es la idea, ¿no?

Tardó un rato, pero al fin su rostro se aclaró.

—Cierto —dijo.

—No es que yo quiera cambiar nada —me apresuré a decir—. Lo que quiero decir es que, si me hubiera gustado lo que acaba de ocurrir con Arrechavaleta, te lo diría y volvería con él.

Él seguía observando mi rostro.

—Me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que hace que nuestro acuerdo sea seguro.

—Claro.

Simon se reunió en ese momento con nosotros, después de haber decidido por lo visto que yo no pensaba volver a mi despacho todavía.

Apretó el botón de bajada con bastante menos ferocidad que Thiago y nos miró a los dos alternativamente.

—Piénsalo, Marian. Deberíamos comer o cenar juntos y ver si podemos alcanzar un acuerdo fuera de los tribunales.

—Podemos hablar —dijo Thiago con brusquedad y cierta beligerancia.

Yo lo miré, sorprendida por su tono de voz.

—Thiago —dije—yo no quiero hablar con él.

—Sí quieres.

—De acuerdo —musité, porque no quería discutir— . Sí quiero.

Arrechavaleta pareció confuso y después aliviado.

—Excelente.

—Por supuesto, te darás cuenta de que todas las conversaciones tendrán lugar en presencia de su abogado —dijo Thiago—. Si tanto te apetece cenar, ¿qué te parece esta noche a las siete en casa de Mar?

¿En mi casa? Se me paró el corazón. Alai estaría allí.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —pregunté levantando la voz.

Thiago me miró.

—¿Esta noche? —Simon sacó su agenda electrónica—. Cambiaré unos compromisos y podré ir.

—Por supuesto, tráete a tu abogado.

Arrechavaleta hizo una mueca.

—Eso no será necesario.

Al fin entró en el ascensor y me volví hacia Thiago. Estaba tan furiosa que le di varias veces con las manos en los hombros, hasta que él retrocedió contra la pared.

—¿Qué has hecho? —grité.

—Cálmate. Nos están mirando.

Miré por encima del hombro. Nuestra escena había atraído la atención de la recepcionista y dos abogados. Pero yo estaba pálida, al borde de las lágrimas y no podía calmarme.

—No puedo creer que hayas echado a mi hija a los lobos de ese modo.

—Vamos a hablar a tu despacho —sugirió Thiago—. Hasta te besaré como ha hecho él si así te sientes mejor.

—No, no me besarás —repuse con rabia. Pero le permití que me tomara la mano y tirara de mí por el pasillo.

Cuando cerró la puerta del despacho a nuestras espaldas, yo estaba llorando.

—¿Qué has hecho? —susurré. Me dejé caer en el sofá situado en la pared opuesta al escritorio y me tapé la cara con las manos.

Thiago se sentó a mi lado.

—Cariño, ahora que has presentado la demanda no vas a poder impedirle que vea a la niña.

Abrí un poco los dedos para mirarlo entre ellos. Acababa de usar un término cariñoso y violar una de mis reglas, pero no me importó.

—Continúa.

—Si esto llega a los tribunales, sabes que un juez le otorgará como mínimo derechos de visita. Así el primer encuentro tendrá lugar según nuestros términos. Contamos con la ventaja de que sea en tu casa.

Me tocó un mechón de pelo y me di cuenta de que últimamente hacía eso a menudo.

—Yo no te traicionaría aunque me apuntaran con una pistola —dijo.

Yo lloré un poco. Sabía que era cierto.

—Con un hombre como Arrechavaleta, esto puede ser cuestión de poder. Y yo quiero todas las ventajas de nuestro lado.

—Pero no tengo tiempo de preparar a Alai — gemí.

Thiago se echó hacia atrás y entrelazó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Ya he pensado en eso. Pero tampoco quería darle a él mucho tiempo para prepararse ni para que empezara a pensar que sí necesita traer a su abogado.

La verdad es que Thiago es un buen abogado aunque haga la pelota y use trucos para ganar.

—Esta mañana he presentado la solicitud de cambio de condado —dijo de pronto—. Y Inchaustin ya me ha llamado para decirme que la petición la decidirá ella.

Eso implicaba que no nos llamaría para pedir argumentación verbal si no que sería escrita. Seguramente decidiría a la semana siguiente para que todo el mundo tuviera tiempo de exponer sus razones por las que quería o no quería cambiar de condado.

—Hasta entonces, no le des rodillazos a Arrechavaleta— siguió Thiago—. Déjale que crea que puede abrir la puerta a una reconciliación.

Respiré con fuerza. Aquello no me gustaba nada. Y menos aún después de haber visto la reacción de Thiago al beso. No quería hacer nada que pusiera en peligro nuestro acuerdo. Aunque, por otra parte, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera preciso para salvar a Alai.

—Tú quieres que le siga la corriente —musité—. Quieres que juegue con él y le deje creer que tiene alguna posibilidad.

—Distráelo una semana hasta que Inchaustin firme esa orden para sacar esto del condado. Luego quién sabe. Si está contento y conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo sobre las condiciones de visitas, quizá hasta retire la petición de custodia. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti cuando eres buena conmigo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—Yo siempre soy buena contigo.

Thiago asintió.

—Casi siempre.

—No volveré a besarlo —dije con terquedad.

Por los ojos de Thiago pasó una sombra, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Yo odiaba aquello.

—No me gustan los juegos.

—Oh, se te dan muy bien —repuso él—. Y si no me crees, mira lo que haces en los tribunales. Sólo tienes que sacar tus sentimientos personales de todo esto y verlo como un caso más.

¿Un caso en el que estaban Alai,Thiago y Simon? Imposible. De todos modos, lo besé en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Thiago me tumbó en el sofá y me besó con pasión.

—¿Quién besa mejor? —preguntó.

Fingí que tenía que pensar la respuesta, lo cual lo convenció de que debía volver a besarme. Yo me habría quedado allí mucho más rato, pero no era posible y al fin él se apartó y yo volví a sentarme.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—. Me esperan en el juzgado dentro de media hora.

—¿Y por qué has venido aquí?

—Quería ver si tú tenías que ir también. Quería invitarte a un perrito caliente y besarte un poco.

—Lo siento —sonreí— pero tengo reuniones aquí con clientes toda la tarde —me levanté de un salto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Tengo que llamar a Jaz para que cancele todas las reuniones después de las dos. Es necesario que esté en casa cuando vuelva Alai de la escuela para prepararla.

Lo besé una vez más y él se marchó. Yo fui a darle la mala noticia a mi secretaria, que odiaba cambiar citas.  
>El taxi de Alai llegó poco después de las tres de la tarde y gruñí un poco cuando la señora Casamento protestó porque volvía a prescindir de sus servicios. No estaba de humor para aguantarla. Mi hija y yo entramos en casa.<p>

—¿Quieres leche y galletas de chocolate? —pregunté.

Alai me miró recelosa.

—¿Porqué?

—Es algo que hacen las madres cuando están en casa después de la escuela. Ofrecen a sus hijos leche y galletas de chocolate.

—¿Como en esa serie de televisión vieja que tú ves?

Pensé en Embrujada.

—Exacto, sólo que ahí la madre está casada con el padre.

Alai se sentó a la mesa.

—No lo entiendo.

Yo no contesté. Tenía la cabeza metida en el frigorífico y acababa de comprobar que no había leche.  
>—¿Té? —pregunté.<p>

—Soy una niña.

—Pero estás creciendo mucho —puse agua a hervir y saqué unas tazas del armario. La drogaría con mucho azúcar para dejarla débil y seguramente no habría cafeína más potente que la del cacao que le gustaba echarse en la leche.

De pronto se me ocurrió que, si se enteraba el tribunal de aquello, podía usarlo en mi contra.

—No le digas a nadie que te he dado té porque he olvidado comprar leche.

—¿A quién se lo voy a decir? —preguntó ella.

—No sé. Quizá... a tu padre —ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho.

—Yo no tengo padre.

—Sí tienes y lo sabes. Simplemente no vive con nosotras.

—No me quiere —dijo Alai.

Se me partió el corazón. Fui a sentarme a su lado y tomé sus dos manos en las mías.

—Alai, lo dejé yo a él, no él a nosotras.

—Pero no ha querido verme en toda mi vida —parecía muy desgraciada.

¿Cómo era posible que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que aquello le dolía? Me sentí muy avergonzada de mí misma.

—Mi vida, yo creo que quiere verte demasiado.

Abrió mucho los ojos y me miró.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Yo siempre aconsejo a mis clientes que, la mejor opción en una situación así, es decir la verdad a los niños. ¿Por qué, entonces, me costaba tanto seguir mi consejo?

—Significa que tu padre quiere que vayas a vivir con él en vez de conmigo —dije al fin.

Alai me miró horrorizada. Y se me partió el corazón por segunda vez.

— ¡Mamá, no! —dijo.

Yo le apreté las manos.

—No te preocupes. Eso no ocurrirá. Es un asunto legal. Y Thiago es mi abogado.

Aquello la alegró.

—Estupendo. Él no dejará que me ocurra nada malo.

Y era verdad. Lo nuestro podía ser un acuerdo y quizá se acabara pronto, pero Thiago jamás permitiría que le sucediera nada malo a Alai.

—Tienes razón.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Sólo una... cosita. El hombre en cuestión va a venir a cenar.

—¿Mi padre?

—Sí.

Alai arrugó el rostro. Estaba pensando.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó.

—A las siete.

—Tengo que ir a prepararme.

—Pero todavía no son ni las cuatro.

Se puso en pie. No habíamos llegado a tomar el té, lo cual seguramente sería algo bueno.

—Tengo deberes —dijo.

—¿Y lo confiesas?

—Muchos deberes. Y tengo que hacerlos ahora porque él vendrá luego.

—¿Por qué tienes tantos?

—Tenemos una sustituta. Es más seria que otras. Bruno dice que es una nazi.

Bruno Paz era uno de los niños con los que compartía el taxi, un poco más mayor que los otros. Aun así, me sobresalté.

—¿Tú sabes lo que es un nazi?

Alai negó con la cabeza.

—Pero Bruno dice que es un ser diabólico.

—Eso es cierto, así que dudo que la profesora sea una de ellos —por lo menos confiaba en que no lo fuera.

—De todos modos, voy a hacer mis deberes.

—De acuerdo —dije.

Salió de la cocina.

No tenía que haberme fiado de ella. El tema de los deberes debería haberme hecho sacar todas mis antenas maternales. Pero faltaban horas para la cena y yo estaba exhausta emocionalmente, así que, para tranquilizarme, me serví un vaso de vino en lugar de pensar en todos los deberes de Alai. Y después me senté a la mesa y apoyé la cabeza en ella.

Mi vida se había complicado tanto de pronto que empezaba a estresarme.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Como andan? Gracias por los reviews del capitulo termine mis mini vacaciones asique ya estoy de vuelta y con todo aunque en breve empiezo la clases pero no os preocupeis que no desaparecer hasta que termine la historia.<p>

¿Os gusto el capitulo?¿Os imaginais que se viene con la cena?Estoy segura que ni de cerca os lo imaginais...Espero vuestros reviews sean buenos o malos.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

Thiago llegó el primero porque yo le hice venir pronto. No quería ver a Arrechavaleta a solas.  
>Había decidido preparar espaguetis con gambas y había comprado gambas extra para aperitivo. Las comimos de pie en la cocina mojándolas en salsa de cóctel, ocultándoselas a Alai. Le encantan y, si hubiera sabido lo que hacíamos, no nos habría dejado ni una para los dos.<p>

—¿Dónde se ha metido? —preguntó Thiago.

—Se está preparando.

—¿Durante veinte minutos? No ha salido de su cuarto desde que he llegado.

Aquello no era normal, teniendo en cuenta que adoraba a Thiago y casi nunca se perdía un momento de estar con él.

—También tenía muchos deberes —dije.

Thiago hizo una mueca.

—Ella jamás confiesa tener muchos deberes. Se propone algo.

Me indignó un poco que él hubiera pensado eso y yo no. Después de todo, es mi hija. Dejé mi vaso de vino en la encimera y fui al cuarto de Alai.

Cuando me asomé, estaba trabajando en su mesa.

—Es verdad que tienes muchos deberes —comenté.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Tranquilizada, volví a la cocina. Antes de que llegara, llamó Arrechavaleta a la puerta. Aparecía casi media hora antes de lo previsto, sin duda con intención de pillarme a solas. Me sentí muy lista por haberme anticipado.

—Hola —dije con calma.

Él me tendió un ramo de rosas.

—Para la anfitriona —dijo.

Yo retrocedí deprisa, pero recordé lo que había dicho Thiago de seguirle la corriente y acepté las flores.

—Son muy bonitas. Entra —me hice a un lado—. Thiago ya está aquí.

Vi que fruncía el ceño y comprendí que no se me daba muy bien aquello de aplacarlo. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Thiago, mira lo que me ha traído Simón —dije con dulzura cuando entré en la cocina. Le enseñé las flores.

Pero aunque lo de seguirle la corriente a Simón había sido idea suya, no pareció nada complacido.

—Estupendo —dijo.

—Tengo que buscar dónde ponerlas —volví a salir de la cocina.

—¿Tienes todavía el jarrón Cloisonne que te regalé por nuestro aniversario? —preguntó Arrechavaleta.

—¿Qué aniversario? —la voz de Thiago me siguió hasta el armario del pasillo donde guardo los jarrones—. Nunca estuvisteis casados.

—Eso no importa —oí decir a Arrechavaleta.

Encontré el jarrón, metí las rosas en él y volví a la cocina.

—Lo has conservado —dijo Simón, claramente complacido.

—¿Por qué rayos has hecho eso? —quiso saber Thiago.

—Es bonito —expliqué—. Y conociendo a Simón, sé que costó mucho dinero. No podía tirarlo a la basura —vi la expresión de Arrechavaleta—, aunque nunca pensé hacerlo —me apresuré a añadir.

—Es hora de cenar —anunció Thiago.

Lo miré fijamente.

—No, no lo es. Ni siquiera he empezado a hacer la pasta. Y la ensalada no está aliñada.

—Puedes hacerlo mientras Arrechavaleta y yo negociamos la situación.

—Antes me gustaría ver a mi hija —declaró Arrechavaleta.

Mi hija. Aquellas palabras sonaban casi vulgares en su boca. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para asentir con la cabeza y llamar a Alai.

Su voz sonó muy educada.

—Ya voy, mamá.

Intercambié una mirada con Thiago. Empezaba a pensar que él tenía razón después de todo. Alai era hermosa, lista, exuberante, pero desde luego no era dulce y educada. Se proponía algo.

Cinco segundos más tarde sabía lo que era. Salió del dormitorio con una rodillera que yo me había visto obligada a llevar durante seis semanas el año anterior, después de que me fracturara la rótula en una caída. A pesar de que el velero era ajustable, le quedaba grande y le resbalaba por la pantorrilla. Había sacado los vaqueros y la camiseta del sábado de la cesta de la ropa sucia y desprendía un olor a ropa húmeda. Llevaba su pelo castaño casi de punta, sin duda porque había usado mi laca en abundancia. Y se había extendido mi sombra de ojos beige por la cara de modo que pareciera sucia.

Me quedé sin habla y ella entró en la cocina cojeando. Tenía que haber planeado aquello durante horas y, sin embargo, parecía muy normal cuando yo me asomé a su habitación unos minutos antes.  
>Arrechavaleta la miró fijamente. Thiago fue el primero en recuperarse del espectáculo.<p>

—Alai —dijo con desaprobación—. ¿Has vuelto a salir a jugar al fútbol? Ya sabes que es peligroso con tu pierna.

Yo clavé los ojos en él. ¿Le iba a seguir la corriente?

Mi hija bajó la vista al suelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Yo sólo quiero ser como los niños normales.

Arrechavaleta al fin recuperó la voz.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¿Qué es esto? —me miró escandalizado—. Nunca me has dicho que era... —le fallaron las palabras y se interrumpió.

—Coja —terminó Alai por él.

—Si consigues la custodia —dijo Thiago— tendrás que tenerlo en cuenta y adaptar tu casa.

Yo me llevé las manos a los oídos.

—¡Basta ya! —grité. Las dos personas a las que más quería en el mundo habían perdido el juicio—. Ve a lavarte la cara y cepillarte el pelo —le dije a Alai.

Ella me miró con aire de sufrimiento.

—Puede que tarde bastante con esta pierna. Tendré que volver a recorrer todo el pasillo.

—Te esperaremos para cenar —le prometió Thiago.

—Confío en que sí —se alejó cojeando con un suspiro.

—¡Eres...! —señalé a Thiago y levanté la voz.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Arrechavaleta.

Yo me volví a mirarlo.

—Piénsalo bien. Tú no tienes nada de tonto. Alai intenta convencerte de que... de que está coja para que no quieras llevártela, para que no la separes de mí.

Pareció escandalizado y disgustado. Luego hizo algo que hacía muy poco. Soltó una carcajada. Se rió tanto que tuvo que sentarse a la mesa de la cocina.

—Esa niña es genial —dijo al fin.

—No se te ocurra decirle eso —le advertí—. Esto es un desastre —me senté también y lo miré—. ¿No podrías desaparecer otra vez?

—La verdad es que lo estoy pasando bien.

Thiago lanzó un gruñido y yo levanté la vista hacia él. Miraba fijamente a Arrechavaleta y volví a pensar que estaba celoso. Había ayudado a Alai como si los dos tuvieran un secreto, una relación especial que Arrechavaleta jamás podría esperar conseguir. Y era cierto. De pronto comprendí que también estaba celoso por ella. Por mucho que aquella cena hubiera sido idea suya, Arrechavaleta se había metido en su territorio.

Entonces volvió Alai. Se había lavado la cara y cepillado el pelo, pero llevaba todavía la rodillera.

—Se acabó el juego —le dije—. Quítate eso.

—¡Mamá! No puedo andar sin ella.

—Tiene razón, Alai —intervino Thiago—. El señor Arrechavaleta sabe lo que te propones.

La vi volverse despacio a mirar a Arrechavaleta.

—No quiero ir a vivir contigo —declaró.

Yo me sentí orgullosa de ella.

Arrechavaleta se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, la barbilla en las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Alai levantó la barbilla.

—Ese es el problema.

Arrechavaleta pareció pensar en aquello.

—Sí, creo que eso lo comprendo.

—No voy a dejar a mi madre. Tú no puedes obligarme.

—¿Pero puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando para que puedas llegar a conocerme?

Mi hija se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo pensaré. No me importaría tener un padre, pero no quiero dejar a mi mamá.

Arrechavaleta al fin levantó la vista hacia Thiago.

—Hablemos ahora —dijo.

Entraron en la sala de estar y yo me quedé en la cocina, puse agua a hervir para la pasta y sofreí las gambas con mantequilla, ajo y orégano.

Diez minutos después, llamaba a todos a cenar.

—Están deliciosos —dijo Arrechavaleta poco después.

—Siempre que está muy nerviosa o cansada para cocinar, prepara esto — informó Alai.

Yo no podía comer; no podía tragar. Lo intenté dos veces y el esfuerzo me hizo sentir náuseas. Dejé que Thiago llevara la conversación, pero él tampoco parecía muy cómodo y se mostraba decididamente lacónico.

A las ocho y media, envié a Alai a la cama. Protestó un poco, pero se notaba que estaba cansada. La situación también la había agotado; después de todo, acababa de conocer a su padre. Sabía que ése sería el tema de conversación entre nosotras durante días.

Cuando estuvo arropada y viendo Disney Channel en la televisión, volví a la sala y ofrecí una copa a Arrechavaleta.

Por desgracia, él aceptó.

—No tengo gran cosa —advertí, con la esperanza de que cambiara de idea—. Sólo el vino que ha quedado de la cena y algo de Chambord.

—Tienes una botella de whisky justo ahí —Arrechavaleta señaló el estante de la cadena de música, donde estaba el Glenlivet.

—Eso es mío —gruñó Thiago.

—¡Ah! —Arrechavaleta esperó que le ofreciera. Thiago no lo hizo. Se había visto obligado a compartirnos a mi hija y a mí, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder con su Glenlivet.

—En ese caso, tomaré Chambord —declaró Arrechavaleta.

Serví para todos. Thiago tuvo al menos la elegancia de no beber del whisky que no tenía intención de compartir. Nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

—¿Cómo van las negociaciones? —pregunté yo—. ¿Habéis acordado algo?

—Por el momento algunas visitas —respondió Thiago—, aquí y contigo presente, para que Alai empiece a conocerlo.

Sentía que algo se marchitaba y moría en mi interior.

—No lo hemos limitado sólo a esta casa —se apresuró a decir Arrechavaleta.

Thiago se encogió de hombros.

—¿Adonde más, entonces? —pregunté yo recelosa.

—Vosotras dos podéis venir a mi casa —señaló.

—Yo no quiero... —me interrumpí antes de terminar y me recordé que debía aplacarlo—... molestarte. Es pequeña y a veces es muy activa. Podría romper algo en tu casa —él tenía muchas antigüedades caras.

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr —declaró él.

Entonces pensé que, si conseguía la custodia, tendría que hacerlo.

—¿Y a cambio estás dispuesto a retirar la petición? —pregunté.

—No, por supuesto que no. Pero tu abogado ha conseguido retrasarla treinta días.

Miré a Thiago sorprendida. ¿Inchaustin había firmado ya el cambio de condado?

—¿Cuándo es la nueva fecha? —pregunté.

—El tres de junio.

Días antes de la elección. Si conseguíamos un aplazamiento más, la elección habría pasado y a Arrechavaleta ya no le importaría Alai.

Lo miré. Tenía que decirle algo.

—No puedes hacerle este daño a Alai sólo por el bien de tu carrera —le dije—. ¿De verdad piensas sacarla del único hogar que ha conocido después de que ella te haya dicho que no quiere dejarme?

—No hay ningún juez en este país que no te concediera varios días a la semana con ella si ganara yo —repuso él—Sólo la compartiríamos, como teníamos que haber hecho desde el principio.

En aquel momento lo odié.

—Tú no la querías —le recordé en voz baja, ya que no quería que la niña lo oyera—. Firmaste un papel en el que me la entregabas para no tener que pagar pensión alimenticia.

—Firmé un papel porque tú me lo pediste — corrigió él—. Y porque no me gusta discutir. Ahora quiero ser su padre.

Thiago hizo un sonido raro. Yo no le hice caso y me centré en Arrechavaleta. Abrí la boca, pero me di cuenta de que no había nada más que pudiera decirle. Él se iría de allí con derechos de visita y yo no había ganado nada aquella noche.

Cuando se fue, ataqué a Thiago.

—¿Eso te parece justo? —pregunté.

Él se quitó los zapatos, puso los pies en la mesita de café y empezó a buscar el mando.

—Todo forma parte de seguirle la corriente.

—Yo no quiero seguirle la corriente. Y esta noche no me ha servido de nada.

—Ha consentido el cambio de condado. Por eso ha ido tan rápido.

—Pero eso no lo perjudica en nada. La nueva fecha es una semana antes de las elecciones —había salido ya alguna noticia en los periódicos y yo sabía que las filtraba el agente de prensa de Arrechavaleta.

—Ha renunciado a las ventajas de sus relaciones políticas en este condado —señaló Thiago—. Y al peso que tiene su familia aquí.

—Somos nosotros los que tenemos relaciones en los juzgados de familia —discutí yo.

—No te muestras muy razonable, Mar.

—Si me muestro.

Thiago apretó la mandíbula.

—Es mejor que esté contento de momento.

—Has sido tú el que se ha mostrado desagradable con él.

Thiago apartó la vista de la televisión y me miró.

—¿Por qué he sido desagradable?

—No has querido compartir tu whisky.

—Yo no comparto mi whisky con gente que no me gusta.

—Tenías celos —dije yo.

Enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo dices?

Yo saqué la barbilla en un gesto de desafío.

—Ya me has oído.

—Pero creo que no te he oído bien. Porque me ha parecido que decías que estaba celoso.

—Llevas todo el día como un perro rabioso.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes si no he estado contigo en todo el día?

—Lo poco que te he visto estabas rabioso —insistí yo.

—¿Quieres enfurecerme? —preguntó él.

—Sí —saqué aún más la barbilla.

—Pues funciona.

—Me alegro.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —confesé. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te peleas con un amante que además es tu mejor amigo. Es difícil mentir

Thiago se levantó y buscó sus zapatos.

—Ya me voy —me miró con fiereza y me apuntó con el dedo— Y los celos no entran en nuestro trato.

—En ese caso, creo que has violado tus reglas.

—A mí me da igual si quieres pedirle que vuelva y acostarte con él. Es asunto tuyo.

Aquello me llegó al corazón. Creo que hasta di un respingo de dolor.

—Puede que lo haga.

—Pues muy bien —se acercó a la puerta— Mira, el propósito de nuestro acuerdo es evitar escenas como ésta.

Salió con un portazo y yo sentí deseos de gritar.

Me senté en el sofá y hundí la cabeza en las manos. Odiaba profundamente a Arrechavaleta y creía que todo aquello era culpa suya.

Aunque la verdad era que yo quería algo más de Thiago de lo que obtenía y que eso empezaba a afectarme. De no ser por eso, habría podido afrontar mejor todo lo demás.

Acababa de confesarme aquello cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

— ¡No estoy celoso! —gritó.

Y toda la tensión y la angustia desaparecieron de pronto.

—De acuerdo —repuse con educación.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por nada.

—Es evidente que algo te lo ha hecho pensar.

—Me ha confundido eso del whisky —repuse.

—Esta noche estás muy rara —dijo él—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Que me estresa ser amable con Arrechavaleta. ¿Puedo irme a la cama? —no era tarde, pero estaba agotada.

Thiago cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí. Me besó con fuerza, como castigándome, y eso confirmó mi impresión sobre sus celos. Estaba marcando su territorio. Y mi corazón se hinchió de gozo.

Le devolví el beso con todas mis fuerzas. Yo le había abierto la puerta y él se había abierto paso hasta el núcleo de mi universo.

Le agarré las muñecas y empecé a echarme hacia atrás sin soltarlo, llevándolo conmigo. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, aparté mis labios de los suyos y le besé el cuello. Le solté también las muñecas y empecé a abrirle la camisa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Creo que es evidente.

—Alai está en casa.

—Duerme como un tronco.

Entramos en mi dormitorio conmigo andando todavía de espaldas. Cerró la puerta con el pie y tiró del dobladillo de mi camiseta. Se detuvo y se volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.  
>Me tomó en brazos y me depositó en la cama. Se dejó caer encima de mí y sus caricias se volvieron frenéticas, pero a mí no me importó, porque las mías también lo eran.<p>

Me besó los pechos. Olvidó su ritmo, su rutina. No procedió con el orden habitual. Su boca estaba en todas partes, como si me reclamara, me marcara con ella. Yo me arqueaba contra él y creo que lo empujé de espaldas y me senté a horcajadas antes de que estuviera preparado para ello. Creo que le habría gustado tener tiempo de cubrir cada trozo de mi piel con su boca.

A mí también me habría hecho feliz, pero el deseo era más fuerte que yo. Lo tomé en mi interior y él se entregó a mí sin protestar.

Cuando terminamos, me dejé caer agotada encima de él. Estábamos piel contra piel y sentía los latidos de su corazón.

La realidad era que violábamos continuamente nuestras reglas y eso me asustaba. Porque sabía que, con o sin la llegada de la mujer ideal, violar las reglas era algo que podía ahuyentar a Thiago para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto...¿Hola? Ojala siga alguien vivo por aquí porque esta vez tengo escusa razonable. Mi ordenador murió hace algo mas de dos meses y aunque he cogido el portátil de mi padre, de vez en cuando, no podía subir por razones lógicas. Pero ahora,tengo ordenador nuevo y todos mis documentos salvados :) Así que nadie impedirá que termine por fin la novela.<br>**

**¿Que os pareció el capitulo? A mi me encanta. Adoro ver a Thiago celoso,es tan mono...Ya estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo así que mañana lo tendréis por aquí. Obvio, si recibo mucho comentarios hoy pues tal vez lo deje hoy mismo. No es chantaje eh? Jaja Gracias por esos lindo comentarios pidiéndome que siguiera.**

**Feliz Navidad!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lo prometí, y aquí estoy :) Ademas con un capitulo ¿revelador? A partir de ahora entramos en los momentos decisivos ya que solo quedan 4 capítulos mas para el final...Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

El martes salí de los juzgados a las cuatro y media y volví a casa con Vale. Paramos por el camino a comprar comida y subí al segundo piso a buscar a Alai.

Llamé varias veces a la puerta de la señora Casamento, pero no obtuve respuesta. Empecé a respirar con fuerza, asustada. Algo iba mal y no sabía qué hacer. Me volví y llamé a la puerta de Thiago. Tampoco obtuve respuesta.  
>Subí un piso más y busqué a Vale.<p>

—Alai ha desaparecido —dije.

Vale frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?

—No está en casa de la señora Casamento.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho ella?

—Ella tampoco está.

Vale me miró de una forma rara.

—Si no hubiera llegado a casa de la escuela, la señora Casamento te habría llamado.

Aquello era cierto.

—Luego es evidente que han ido juntas a alguna parte —terminó.

Me sentí como una idiota.

—Iré a esperarlas en mi casa.

—¡Mar! —me llamó Vale cuando me volvía.

—¿Qué?

—Estás empezando a asustarme.

—Yo también me asusto —dije con tristeza.

En cuanto entré en mi casa, vi a Silvia Casamento sentada en mi sofá. Cuando empezó a cuidar de Alai, yo le di una llave por si necesitaban sacar algo del apartamento.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde está Alai?

La mujer no apartó los ojos de la televisión.

—Vistiéndose.

—¿Por qué se está vistiendo?

—Para cenar.

Aquello resultaba cada vez más confuso.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamé—. ¿Quiere hacer el favor de mirarme mientras hablamos?

Al final me miró.

—No hay necesidad de ponerse así.

—Quiero saber lo que ocurre aquí.

La mujer gruñó un poco.

—Le estaba haciendo un favor —dijo—. La he bajado temprano para que se prepare. Así le ahorro tiempo a usted.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —dejé la bolsa de comida y el maletín en la mesita de café y me aparté el pelo de la cara—. Da igual. No conteste —hablaría con Alai.

—Me debe treinta pesos —dijo la mujer.

No se fiaba de que le pagara al terminar la semana, tenía que hacerlo todos los días. Y diez pesos a la hora era un precio excesivo, que yo pagaba porque me gustaba la idea de encontrarme a Alai en casa cuando volvía.

Busqué la cartera en el maletín, le di el dinero y fui en busca de mi é una vez y entré antes de que tuviera tiempo de contestar. Vi con sorpresa que se había puesto un vestido.  
>El vestido era de organdí demasiado pequeño que le había comprado el otoño anterior para la boda de una amiga.<p>

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Vamos a ir a cenar a casa de mi padre —me informó.

Algo explotó en mi cabeza, pero dije con calma:

—No, de eso nada.

—Sí. A las siete en punto. La señora Garcia va a hacer espaguetis.

Aquella vez sentí la explosión en el corazón.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre del ama de llaves de Arrechavaleta?

—Me lo ha dicho él.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando me ha llamado a la escuela para invitarnos a cenar.

Me quedé atónita. Arrechavaleta había actuado a mis espaldas y no tenía ningún derecho a llamar a la escuela de mi hija.  
>Más bien, y mientras siguiera en pie el acuerdo que habíamos firmado años antes, lo tenía expresamente prohibido.<br>Necesitaba consultar aquello con Thiago. ¿Dónde narices se había metido? Miré mi reloj. Eran casi las seis y casi siempre estaba en casa a esa hora.

—Quítate ese vestido.

—Pero...

—¡Quítatelo! —grité.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —preguntó Alai, y su voz tembló un poco.

Suavicé la voz.

—No, cariño, claro que no.

—Entonces estás enfadada con él. Con mi padre.

Cada vez que oía las palabras «mi padre», era como oír una uña rascando una pizarra. Yo quería destrozar a su padre.

Me volví y fui a la cocina. Llamé al despacho de Thiago, pero saltó su contestador.

¿Habría ido a 'Guerrín' sin mí? Me empezaba a doler la cabeza. Dos semanas antes sí lo habría hecho, pero ahora no me lo imaginaba yendo sin llamarme primero para ver si estaba libre.  
>Por otra parte, él había impuesto también una regla sobre aquello. Si decidía ir a algún sitio por su cuenta, yo no debía quejarme ni sentirme amenazada. Decidí, pues, que debía estar en 'Guerrín'.<p>

Me dolía el estómago. Sabía que iba a cometer una estupidez, pero quería hablar con él sobre lo que había hecho Arrechavaleta. A la porra con el acuerdo y las reglas. Peter era mi abogado y aquello no era personal, era trabajo. Como ya he dicho antes, yo puedo racionalizarlo casi todo.  
>Volví a la habitación de Alai, que se había puesto vaqueros, deportivas y su camiseta favorita, la roja que le había regalado Thiago con las letras NO ME IMPORTA NADA delante.<p>

Estaba sentada en la cama con el vestido en el regazo.

—No me vale, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Me comprarás otro?

—Por supuesto —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Para qué?

—Para las cenas con mi padre.

La cabeza me daba vueltas.

—Alai, tú nunca llevas vestido. Y tampoco tienes por qué ponértelo para tu padre. Tienes que ser tú misma.

—Pero quiero gustarle.

Le temblaban los labios, lo que denotaba que aquello era serio.

—Le gustas —dije—. Le gustas mucho a pesar de lo que hiciste con tu pelo y la rodillera. Nos ha invitado a cenar, ¿no?

—Yo creo que me está observando para ver si me quiere, para comprobar que no soy coja. Seguro que quiere que ande un poco más.

—No es eso. Se rió con lo de la rodilla, le pareció muy gracioso —tanto que yo nunca lo había visto reírse así.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Siempre he pensado que me gustaría tener un padre.

—Pues ahora lo tienes —dije con voz débil.

—Anoche hice eso porque al principio me asusté —confesó Alai.

—Lo sé —y yo necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Thiago. En calidad de abogado y de mejor amigo. Abracé a mi hija—. ¿Te importa quedarte una hora con Tef ?

—¿No vamos a ir a cenar a su casa?

—Esta noche no, lo siento.

Ella suspiró en mis brazos.

—Alai, mira, tiene que consultar estas cosas conmigo. No digo que no puedas pasar tiempo con él, pero hay normas que tiene que cumplir. Tiene que consultarme antes.

—Entiendo.

—Vamos. Te llevaré arriba.

Como me imaginaba Tefi ya estaba en casa. Dejé a la niña con ella y fui a 'Guerrín'. Thiago estaba allí, sí; en la barra y hablando con la chica de su última cita.  
>No pasé de la puerta. Los miré desde detrás de la planta colocada en la entrada y, cuanto más los miraba, más deprisa me latía el corazón.<p>

Yo sabía que ella no era su mujer ideal y resultaba evidente que Thiago hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar. No pensaba que me lo estuviera quitando, pero sabía que lo estaba perdiendo. Porque había ido allí sin mí por primera vez desde nuestro acuerdo. La noche anterior lo había presionado y eso era imperdonable. Él no quería escenas ni complicaciones, quería sus reglas y a la buena de Mar que siempre le seguía la corriente.  
>Yo no podía respirar.<p>

Cuando volví al aparcamiento, estaba temblando, pero llegué a casa de una pieza y sin hacer daño a ninguna otra persona. Fui directamente a mi apartamento y llamé a Tefi.

—He vuelto —dije—. Puedes decirle a Alai que baje.

—¿No subes? Aun queda pollo

La idea de comer me producía náuseas.

—No, gracias. Ha sido un día muy duro.

No quería verlas. Vale y Tefi me conocían muy bien; si me veían así, intentarían consolarme y yo me derrumbaría del todo.

Llegó Alai y, por supuesto, no había terminado los deberes. Los hicimos juntas en la mesa de la cocina, con algo de helado que encontré en el congelador. Cuando intenté tragarlo se me encogió la garganta, pero no vomité.  
>La tuve levantada hasta las nueve y media por puro egoísmo. Mientras estuviera ocupada con ella, no tendría que sentarme a pensar ni podría pegar la oreja a la puerta para ver si oía a Thiago volver a casa.<p>

Al final no tuve más remedio que acostarla. Esperé a que estuviera dormida para llamar a Arrechavaleta.  
>Según mi identificador de llamada, había llamado seis veces mientras Alai estaba arriba y yo en 'Guerrín'. Marqué su número.<p>

—Te has pasado mucho —le dije en cuanto contestó.

—Ah, entonces tenía razón. He supuesto que estabas enfadada y que por eso no habíais venido.

—Estoy furiosa —corregí—. Hasta que un juez cambie esto, no se te permite llamarla a la escuela sin mi aprobación. Y yo no apruebo que actúes a mis espaldas.

—¿Tú lo habrías aprobado?

—Claro que sí —pensé un momento—. No que llames a su escuela,eso no. Pero puedes hablar con ella aquí. Y habría aceptado la cena.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Apreté los dientes y no contesté.

—¿Está presente tu abogado? —preguntó él.

—¿Ahora? No.

—O sea, que no vive con vosotras.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué ejemplo sería eso para Alai?

—Ella nació fuera del matrimonio —señaló él—. Y antes o después tendrá que saberlo.

Se me encogió el estómago.

—¿Te apetece compañía, ya que estás sola esta noche?

—No. Alai ya está dormida. No tiene sentido que vengas aquí.

—Pero quiero hablar contigo sin la presencia de tu abogado.

Se me puso carne de gallina, pero mantuve la farsa de hacerle creer que todavía tenía posibilidades.

—Esta noche estoy agotada. Otro día.

No sé qué dijo él, porque oí que llamaban a la puerta y que ésta se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Colgué el teléfono sin decir adiós, pero no corrí a la sala de estar. Más bien avancé de puntillas, temerosa de lo que me iba a encontrar.

Thiago estaba de pie cerca de la puerta y era evidente que había tomado unos cuantos whiskys. También parecía enfadado.

—Hola. Veo que has salido esta noche —dije con fingida indiferencia.

Me miró atentamente.

—Sí.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—No te lo cuento todo.

—Es evidente —sonreí—. ¿Estás de mal humor?

Pensó un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres una copa? —pregunté.

—No la necesito.

Yo estaba de acuerdo, pero me encogí de hombros. Él se acercó al estante y bajó su botella de Glenlivet. La llevó a la cocina y yo lo seguí y saqué mi botella de Chambord.

Tomó un trago de whisky, me miró atentamente una vez más y se sirvió otro.

—Estaba celoso —dijo de pronto—. Estoy celoso.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—Y no me gusta nada —prosiguió—. Se supone que yo no debo estar celoso.

—No lo sé —dije yo.

—Cuando lo vi besándote, quise matarlo.

—Yo no quiero nada con él.

—Lo sé.

—Quizá necesitas dormir.

—No me digas lo que necesito.

—Está bien. Entonces, yo necesito dormir.

Salí de la cocina y él me siguió.

—Odio estar celoso y odio no poder aceptarle unas entradas para el fútbol a un cliente porque no sé si tú quieres ir. Y se suponía que teníamos que evitar todo eso —suavizó la voz—. Yo no quería esto.

Decidí hacerme la tonta.

—¿Ir al fútbol conmigo?

—A ti no te gusta.

—Yo no...

Me interrumpió:

—Lo sé, lo sé, nunca has visto un partido entero y no lo comprendes.

—Exacto.

—De eso se trata. ¿Por qué quiero yo llevarte al fútbol?

—No lo sé.

—¡Porque me gusta estar contigo! Porque sería más divertido intentar explicártelo a ti que invitar a un hombre a venir conmigo.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar. El nudo de mi garganta era tan grande que me dolía.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Pero eso no tenía que ser así —dijo él—. Por eso he pensado que esto es sólo un acuerdo y que esta noche podía salir solo si quería.

Comprendí entonces que lo había hecho para resaltar aquel punto y asentí con la cabeza.

—Quizá tenemos que tomarnos un descanso del acuerdo —dijo él.

Sentí que me temblaba el labio inferior y lo mordí con fuerza.

—Está bien.

—Te ayudaré con eso de Arrechavaleta, pero...

Se interrumpió. Yo esperé. Quería que se marchara para poder llorar. Y no quería que se marchara porque sabía que, cuando lo hiciera, hasta nuestra amistad habría terminado. No sobreviviríamos a ese momento. Nos sentiríamos avergonzados en presencia del otro.

De pronto supe que no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. No podía dejarlo ir ahora que lo había encontrado. Entre otras cosas, porque no creía que pudiera vivir sin él.

Me acerqué a él con las rodillas temblorosas. Lo abracé por la cintura y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

— Thiago —suspiré— estás complicando esto mucho más de lo necesario.

Él me abrazó también. No con fuerza, pero lo hizo.

—En el hotel nos despertamos juntos —dijo.

—Mucha gente hace eso a menudo. No tiene por qué significar nada. Algunos no vuelven a verse nunca.

—Cierto —yo notaba que empezaba a relajarse un poco. Luego se tensó de nuevo—. Pero ellos no empezaron siendo muy buenos amigos.

Yo me aparté de él.

—Llama a tu cliente y acepta las entradas para el fútbol. Llévate a un amigo, yo no quiero ir —hice una pausa—. Y luego vente a la cama.

El me miró.

—No quiero enamorarme de ti.

—Pues no lo hagas —repuse, con mucho esfuerzo.

Me volví y entré en el dormitorio. Me quedé esperándolo allí, en la oscuridad. Si se marchaba, no sabía cómo podría aceptarlo. Tendría que hacerlo, por supuesto, pero entonces me di cuenta de que toda mi vida había dejado yo las relaciones. Cierto que lo había hecho cuando no había otro recurso, pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Era la primera vez que estaba a punto de que me dejaran, que corría el peligro de que me rompieran el corazón.

De pronto él entró en la habitación, me besó y volví a respirar.  
>Por el momento, por esa noche, todavía estaba a salvo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Como he dicho arriba solo quedan cuatro capítulos para terminar :( el siguiente ya esta listo así que si sois buenos con los comentarios lo dejo el miércoles sino pues el viernessábado lo subo...  
><strong>

**Espero que tengáis una linda noche vieja y un feliz comienzo de año. Feliz 2013!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prometi que habria capitulo hoy si habia comentarios y como los hubo aqui esta el capitulo :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12<strong>

Thiago y yo conseguimos sobrevivir a aquella noche. Cierto que él salió de la cama a la una y media de la mañana, se vistió y volvió a su apartamento. Yo lo acompañé a la puerta y lo vi subir las escaleras hasta que sus piernas desaparecieron en el rellano. Tenía la sensación de que había esquivado una bala, pero no era tan idiota como para no saber que todavía había una pistola cargada con una bala que llevaba mi nombre.

Cuando me desperté, me encontré a Alai acurrucada a mi lado. La abracé, ella hizo un ruidito con la boca y en aquel momento dejé de pensar en Arrechavaleta como en una amenaza para mí. Dejé de pensar en ello como en una batalla legal y empecé a pensar en cómo iba a conseguir sacar a Alai de aquel lío con el corazón intacto.

Allí, con ella en los brazos, comprendí que lo único que importaba era lo que ella me había dicho la noche anterior: que quería un padre.

Y estaba en su derecho. No todos los niños pueden tenerlo, yo no había podido. ¿Pero por qué no iba a tenerlo ella?  
>Respiré hondo. Tendría que compartir a Alai con Arrechavaleta, no por él ni por su carrera política, sino por ella.<br>Salí de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a la niña, y fui a ducharme.  
>La mañana transcurrió sin problemas y, a las ocho en punto, mi hija entraba en el taxi con sus demás compañeros.<p>

Pasé gran parte del día dictando mociones para distintos clientes, me fui del despacho a una hora razonable por tercer día consecutivo y me dirigí a 'Guerrín'.  
>Llegué justo antes de que Tefi terminara su turno, así que me senté a esperarla en la barra y en ese momento sonó mi móvil.<p>

Lo saqué y miré quién llamaba. Era Thiago. Yo quería contestar, pero no podía. En parte por despecho femenino. Si él podía pasar un par de horas solo en 'Guerrín', yo también; y en parte por precaución. El consejo de Vale había sido mantener las condiciones del acuerdo sin decirle lo que sentía. Había fallado miserablemente y ahora quería poner distancia entre los dos hasta que supiera lo que iba a hacer al respecto.  
>Tefi terminó al fin y se sentó a mi lado con un suspiro.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde está Thiago?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Acaba de llamar y no he contestado. Quiero pedirte un consejo.

Pareció asustada.

—¿Os habéis peleado? Eso no tenía que ocurrir. Tenéis reglas para eso.

Yo vacilé.

—Bueno, las reglas no han funcionado muy bien.

—Quizá debas hablar con Vale.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Cuando quería ser fuerte, hablaba con Vale. Pero en esa ocasión quería ser débil y necesitaba otro tipo de amiga.

—¿Quieres que Thiagoy yo rompamos? —pregunté.

Tefi me miró horrorizada.

—No, claro que no.

Tomé un sorbo de vino y la miré de frente.

—En ese caso tienes que ayudarme a conservarlo, porque si Vale supiera que esto me hace sufrir tanto, me diría que lo mandara a la porra.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Lo quieres de verdad —dijo con suavidad—. Y él también a ti.

—Puede que sí —repuse yo—, pero la idea no le hace ninguna gracia.

—No, es normal.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú dijiste que su ex mujer le hizo mucho daño. Y ni siquiera te ha contado lo que le hizo y eso que eres su mejor amiga. Así que debió ser serio.

Pidió un ron con cola.

—En este momento, Thiago es como una lombriz atrapada en arenas movedizas —prosiguió—. Debatiéndose como loco, intentando volver a la superficie, pero el pobrecito está perdido.

—Se va a hundir —dije yo con satisfacción.

Tefi asintió con sabiduría.

—Por supuesto. No hay esperanza para él. Sólo tiene que tragar un poco más de arena antes de aceptarlo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

—Yo mataría por un hombre como Thiago —dijo ella de inmediato. Tomó un trago de su bebida— Yo pondría distancia temporalmente. Retrocedería un poco.

Era exactamente el mismo consejo que me había dado Vale antes de que yo metiera la pata. Aunque esperaba otra cosa de Tefi, el hecho de que las dos coincidieran daba fuerza al consejo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo?

—Sigue con tu vida como si él no te importara nada.

—Él es mi vida. Bueno, él y Alai.

—Pero ahora no puedes decirle eso. Thiago necesita tiempo para aceptar lo que siente. Tú tienes que estar a su lado pero sin estar, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes atosigarlo.

Me sobresalté. ¿Había hecho yo eso?

—No puedes obsesionarte —siguió—. El error de mucha gente en las relaciones y el matrimonio es que hacen al otro responsable de su felicidad. Tú eras bastante feliz antes de este acuerdo con Thiago, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Vuelve a concentrarte en lo que te impulsaba entonces y lo que pase con Thiago será sólo la guinda en el pastel de tu vida. Antes ibas con Alai a La Pampa algunos fines de semana a buscar antigüedades, ¿no?

Era cierto. Nunca compraba nada porque no sabía distinguir lo auténtico de lo falso, pero a a mi hija y a mí nos gustaba cruzar las granjas de los gauchos, visitar los museos y comer comida campestre. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Vive tu vida, Mar —dijo ella con suavidad—. Haz lo que te gusta. Y espera a que Thiago llegue a tu altura. Si no lo asustas, no saldrá huyendo. Un día despertará y se dará cuenta de que está enamorado de ti.

Yo recé interiormente por que así fuera.

—¿Me llevas a casa y me ahorro el taxi? —preguntó ella.

Salimos juntas y nos separamos en la puerta de mi casa. Tefi prometió llamar a la casa de la señora Casamento y decirle a Alai que bajara.

Me pregunté si Thiago estaría en casa, pero seguí el consejo de Tefi y entré en mi apartamento para hacer lo que me gustaba, con o sin él.  
>Preparé tortillas de espárragos para cenar, aunque Alai las odia y, si aparecía Thiago, tampoco le gustarían.<br>En compensación, saqué una caja de masa ya preparada e hice bizcocho de postre. Cuando se acostó Alai, saqué el costurero y cosí un roto en sus vaqueros preferidos, no porque coser me haga feliz, pero sí consigue que deje de sentirme culpable por posponerlo.

Empezaba a convencerme de que disfrutaba mucho sola cuando Thiago llamó a la puerta y entró inmediatamente.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí. Bueno, no. Alai está en la cama.

Él se aflojó la corbata.

—¡Vaya día!

Lo miré comprensiva, me levanté y fui a por su botella de whisky.

—Supongo que hoy no necesitas más problemas legales —dije.

Me siguió a la cocina.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con Arrechavaleta? Te he llamado al móvil, pero no has contestado.

Moví una mano en el aire.

—He pasado por 'Guerrín' después del trabajo —serví whisky, añadí agua y se lo tendí.

—¿Con Vale? —preguntó él.

—No, con Tefi.

Thiago tomó un trago.

—Lo necesitaba.

—¿Quieres que te dé un masaje en la espalda?

Achicó los ojos.

—¿Tú das masajes de espalda?

—Los mejores del mundo —le prometí.

—De acuerdo.

En lugar de ir a mi cuarto, nos instalamos en el sofá. Él se quitó la camisa y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre él para trabajar en sus músculos.

—¿Qué ha pasado hoy que te ha hecho tan desgraciado? —pregunté.

—Me han propuesto un caso criminal y no sé si lo quiero.

—¿Porqué?

—Tengo poca experiencia en ese campo.

—¿Y por qué te lo han propuesto a ti?

—Porque no pueden pagarse a un especialista.

—¿El acusado es culpable? —pregunté yo.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Y eso te preocupa?

—Sí.

Yo suponía que sería así.

—Pues ahí tienes la respuesta. Tú no eres abogado criminalista,Thi. Fiscal sí podrías ser, pero no podrías vivir ayudando a dejar libres a los culpables.

—No —sonrió él—. Tú me conoces bien.

Mucho rato después se sentó y flexionó los hombros.

—¿Antes has dicho que ha ocurrido algo con Arrechavaleta?

Me levanté y llevé los vasos a la cocina.

—Quiero un acuerdo fuera de los tribunales.

Thiago me siguió.

—Tú no vas a renunciar a la custodia.

—Claro que no. Sólo quiero ofrecerle fines de semana con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Alai necesita un padre y ese acuerdo respondería a las necesidades de todos. Arrechavaleta puede mostrar una buena fachada para las elecciones y Alai tiene la atención de su padre mientras dure.

Thiago apretó la mandíbula.

—El hecho biológico no lo convierte en su padre.

—Los dos lo sabemos —asentí yo—. Pero él es lo que tiene Alai.

—No me gusta.

—Yo soy tu cliente y te digo que ése es el camino que quiero seguir.

—¿Rendirte sin luchar?

—Alcanzar un compromiso por el bien de mi hija. Ofrecerle visitas y ver si acepta. Por favor.

— De acuerdo —gruñó él, que no parecía nada convencido.

Me pregunté qué era lo que le molestaba de mi idea.

—Estaba pensando en llevarla el sábado al partido de fútbol —dijo de pronto.

—¿Con las entradas de las que hablabas anoche?

—Sí. ¿Te importa?

—En absoluto. Si ella quiere, puedes llevarla. Se lo preguntaré por la mañana.

Parecía que el tema estaba zanjado, pero él seguía mirándome con expresión rara.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Estoy agotado —dijo al fin—. Esta noche me apetece acostarme pronto.

Yo no lo comprendía.

—Pues hazlo —entonces lo entendí—Thiago —dije con gentileza— no tienes que saltar encima de mí esta noche para demostrar que todo va bien entre nosotros.

Respiró aliviado.

—No quería que pensaras que no te deseo.

Yo casi sonreí.

—No lo pienso.

Él vaciló todavía.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato en el sofá a ver la tele?

Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, deseaba quedarse. Y su idea resultaba muy tentadora, pero recordé el consejo de Tefi de darle tiempo y negué con la cabeza.

—Te quedarías dormido aquí y te pondrías de mal humor cuando te despertara para que subieras a tu casa.

Se encogió de hombros, pero se notaba que no estaba contento.

—Está bien.

—Hablaré con Alai por la mañana —prometí.

—Yo llamaré al abogado de Arrechavaleta para sondearlo respecto al trato.

—Llámame con lo que diga.

Estaba muy orgullosa de mí misma y mi comportamiento. Lo acompañé a la puerta y él me besó en la frente antes de salir, pero decidí no ponerme a analizar lo que aquello significaba. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Me metí en la cama y leí hasta las dos de la mañana, una de mis pasiones anteriores a mi acuerdo con Thiago. Cuando me venció el agotamiento, cerré el libro y me quedé dormida. No soñé nada.

Thiago no me llamó a la mañana siguiente, sino que se presentó en mi despacho sin avisar.

—Hola —dije cuando entró.

—Tengo malas noticias y buenas noticias —se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Las dos conciernen a Arrechavaleta?

—Eres una mujer inteligente.

Le dediqué una sonrisa trémula.

—Empieza por las malas.

—No retirará la petición.

Lancé un juramento. Y en aquel momento lo odié como nunca en mi vida, ni antes ni después. Necesitaba que la petición estuviera en marcha el día de las elecciones y eso era lo primero para él. No la hija que fingía apreciar, sino las elecciones. Por eso adiviné la buena noticia.

—Pero acepta aplazarlo hasta después de las elecciones —dije.

—Exacto. Si hasta entonces puede verla.

Adiviné lo que se proponía y sonreí despacio.

—Puede verla todo lo que quiera, pero con la condición de que no pueden fotografiar a Alai con él. Me preocupa mucho que mi hija se convierta en un payaso de feria.

Thiago también sonrió.

—Muy bien. Eso le molestará.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Quiere pasar los sábados y los domingos con ella.

Me enderecé en mi sillón.

—Por la noche no. No puedo hacer eso. Puede que ella crea que quiere un padre, pero nunca ha pasado una noche lejos de mí excepto con las chicas.

—Lo sé. Le he ofrecido todo el día del sábado, que vuelva contigo por la tarde y de nuevo todo el domingo.

Me encogí un poco. Me esperaban fines de semana muy largos en el futuro.

—Gracias.

—Pero no sé cuánto tiempo durará eso.

—Está bien por ahora y es lo que importa. Cuando pasen las elecciones... —me interrumpí.

—Sí —dijo Thiago—. Pero me molesta.

—¿Por qué?

—El partido es el sábado.

—Esta mañana le he preguntado y ha dicho que quería ir. ¿Arrechavaleta quiere empezar ya este fin de semana?

—Sí —hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres sustituirla tú?

—¿Con Arrechavaleta o contigo?

Creo que gruñó un poco ante la idea de que yo pasara el día con Arrechavaleta. O por lo menos, yo quise creer que ése era el motivo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Yo quería ir al partido con él.

—De acuerdo – dije al fín.

Se levantó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer a la hora de comer?

—Voy a dar la lata para un aumento de sueldo.

—Supongo que eso es mejor que los perritos calientes de Julio.

—Tiene que serlo.

Cuando se marchó, yo respiré hondo. Había conseguido mostrarme relajada y no agobiante una vez más.  
>No era tan difícil.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los comentarios,alegra saber que aun hay gente pendiente de la sabadoDomingo subo el siguiente capitulo :)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El sábado a las nueve de la mañana encontré a Alai vestida con vaqueros y sentada en el suelo de su cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté.

Sacó la barbilla.

—No pienso ir.

Sentí que la tensión empezaba a aumentar en mi interior. Apreté los puños.

—Claro que irás. He firmado un acuerdo. Tú dijiste que querías esto y ya lo tienes —comprendí que no era el enfoque apropiado y procuré calmarme—. ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

—Iré mañana, pero hoy quiero ir al partido con Thiago.

Empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

—Thiago tiene muchas veces entradas para el fútbol. Puedes ir con él otro día.

—Quiero ir hoy. No quiero ir a un museo —arrugó la nariz.

La miré sorprendida.

—¿Arrechavaleta te va a llevar a un museo? —la llamaba todas las noches, por lo que habían tenido conversaciones cuyo tema yo desconocía.

—Dijo que había planeado actividades para cuando estemos juntos —me informó Alai.

Me senté en la cama de mi hija con un gruñido.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —murmuré.

—Llámalo y dile que iré a verlo mañana —sugirió Alai.

—Hazlo tú.

—No, tú.

Supongo que se sentía un poco culpable por cambiarlo por Thiago. Me pasé las manos por el pelo.

—¡Maldita sea!

Al fin me levanté y fui a llamarlo a la cocina, arrepentida ya de haber firmado un acuerdo basada en el impulso caprichoso de una niña de ocho años. Pero lo había hecho porque... bueno, porque me sentía culpable, responsable del hecho de que hubiera vivido tantos años sin padre.

Yo había tomado la decisión de dejar a Arrechavaleta años atrás por mí y ahora había decidido dejarlo entrar en nuestra vida por ella.

Respiré hondo, pero sentía todavía los nervios en el estómago. Me volví y vi a Alai detrás de mí.

—Voy a subir un momento arriba —decidí.

—¿Has llamado a mi padre?

—No. Le dije que te llevaría a las diez, así que... creo que iré sola y se lo explicaré.

Suponía que Arrechavaleta se lo tomaría mal y no quería que Alai oyera nuestra conversación.

—De acuerdo —dijo mi hija.

—Cobarde —murmuré para mí, de camino a la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —me preguntó ella.

—A decirle a Thiago que esta tarde no voy con él, que vas tú. Y a pedirle si puede quedarse contigo mientras voy a ver a tu... a Arrechavaleta.

Salí del apartamento y subí corriendo las escaleras. Llamé y esperé a que me abriera.  
>Thiago acudió a la puerta con pantalón corto de gimnasia y el pecho desnudo. Y a mí me temblaron las piernas al verlo.<p>

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Cambio de planes —dije; apoyé un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

—Me dejas plantado y te vas con Alai y Arrechavaleta.

—Sí y no —repuse—. Te dejo plantado, porque Alai quiere ir contigo en vez de con él. Por eso, aunque yo voy a ver a Arrechavaleta, no la llevo conmigo.

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Sonrió. Sin duda le complacía la decisión de Alai. Achicó los ojos.  
>—¿Y por qué vas tú a verlo?<p>

—Para contarle el cambio de planes.

—¿Por qué no lo haces por teléfono?

—No quiero que Alai nos oiga discutir.

—Puedes llamarlo desde aquí.

—¿Puedes quedarte con ella? —pregunté—. Siento que debo hacerlo cara a cara.

Era el primer fin de semana de las visitas y Alai lo vería al día siguiente. Yo quería decirle algunas cosas para esa primera visita, cosas que no se pueden incluir en un acuerdo escrito.  
>Había decidido que iba a volver a poner mi vida en orden. Llevaba semanas convertida en una montaña rusa emocional, pero eso tenía que acabar. Estaba harta de dejar que Arrechavaleta llevara la batuta. Desde que él había presentado la demanda, yo obedecía casi todos sus caprichos y decisiones. Ahora me tocaba a mí y a la porra con las consecuencias.<br>Thiagol se encogió de hombros.

—Espera que me ponga una camisa y bajo.

—Por mí no te vistas.

Se acercó más a mí, hasta quedar pecho con pecho.

—¿De verdad quieres ir a ver a Arrechavaleta? —murmuró.

—No.

Empezó a tirar de mí hacia su apartamento.

—Pero Alai está sola abajo.

—Dile que vaya con Tefi. Tengo planes para ti.

—Arrechavaleta la espera dentro de media hora. Tengo que ir a decirle que no irá.

Thiago me soltó bruscamente. No le gustaba mi decisión y yo sentía que así fuera, pero me gustaba sentirme al cargo en vez de flotando de aquí para allá como una hoja en la superficie de un lago.  
>Dejé a Thiago y él dio un portazo. Yo procuraba cumplir sus reglas, esa mañana tenía algo que hacer y él no podía protestar. Aunque me gustaba que quisiera hacerlo.<p>

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Alai cuando volví a casa.

—Thiago bajará en un momento.

—Se enfadará.

—¿Thiago?

—Mi padre.

—Ah, bueno, sí. Se enfadará un poco. Pero yo puedo enfrentarme a él —Arrechavaleta tenía que comprender que los deseos de Alai eran fundamentales en todo aquello. Y Alai quería ir al fútbol.

Saqué una chaqueta del armario. Thiago bajó unos momentos más tarde y lo dejé peleando con mi hija por el mando a distancia.

Tomé un taxi hasta la casa de Arrechavaleta. Vive en un hermoso edificio en Puerto Madero, donde no se permite aparcar. Para mí era más fácil que me dejaran en la esquina y andar media manzana que ir con mi coche y aparcar a seis manzanas de distancia. Además, ya iba tarde.

Salí del taxi y subí por la acera a pie, pero me detuve antes de llegar a su casa. A pesar de que llegaba tarde, me senté un momento a pensar en los escalones del museo 'Naval'. Debido a mi padre y a lo que él me había hecho, había decidido que Alai no necesitaba un padre. Yo sabía muy bien que era mejor no querer a alguien que luego podía desaparecer. Y en parte por eso quería ver a Arrechavaleta ese día. Tenía que asegurarme de que no se olvidaría de Alai cuando pasaran las elecciones. Porque si lo hacía, si la hacía sufrir como había sufrido yo, no tendría más remedio que matarlo.

Y mi padre también era la causa de que me aterrorizara tanto perder a Thiago. Porque Thiago era el segundo hombre que quería en mi vida.

—¿Marianella? ¿Qué haces ahí?

La voz de Arrechavaleta me sobresaltó. Me levanté y lo vi de pie en la puerta de su casa, en la acera de enfrente. Eché a andar hacia él.

—¿Dónde está Alai? —preguntó.

—En casa.

—¿Has venido sin ella?

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Si vas a intentar incumplir el trato, debo decirte que la ley está de mi parte.

De repente me sentí muy cansada de todo, de los caprichos de Arrechavaleta, las dudas de Thiago... de todo. En mis últimos pasos hacia Simon sentí como si mis pies estuvieran hechos de piedra y que me costaba moverme.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —repetí.

Arrechavaleta no parecía nada contento.

—De acuerdo.

Se apartó de la puerta y me dejó pasar. Nada había cambiado en los ocho años que hacía que no veía aquella casa. Los hombres como Arrechavaleta no cambian mucho. Su seguridad está en la rutina. El Matisse seguía en la misma pared que entonces y la misma alfombra india de un color azul intenso cubría el mismo suelo de parquet de la entrada. La misma ama de llaves se acercó a pedirme la chaqueta, aunque a ella sí se le notaban los años.

—¿Café, señorita?

—Por favor —repuse—. Solo, sin leche.

—Ven por aquí.

Arrechavaleta me precedió hasta el salón y yo lo seguí y me senté en un diván de terciopelo, enfrente de su sillón favorito, un mueble Victoriano de brocado azul y burdeos.  
>No podía imaginarme las Barbies de Alai cubriendo aquel suelo. Aunque posiblemente no ocurriría así. La señorita Garcia las recogería en cuanto la niña las soltara.<p>

Suspiré y fui directa al grano.

—Alai quiere ir a un partido de fútbol hoy y yo no pienso obligarla a que pase el día contigo en un museo.

Arrechavaleta apretó la mandíbula.

—Tú tienes que obligarla —dijo.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo.

—Tú has firmado un acuerdo. Ah, gracias, Justina —dijo a la mujer que traía el café.

Ella dejó la bandeja en la mesa y yo me levanté a servirme una taza.

—A la porra con el acuerdo —dije con suavidad.

—¿Cómo dices? —se levantó y se colocó detrás de mí para servirse también café.

—Ya me has oído. Me importa un bledo el acuerdo —dejé mi taza en la mesa. Estábamos muy cerca, casi nariz con nariz—. ¿Por qué crees tú que te propuse los derechos de visita?

—Para que retirara la petición de custodia.

—No. ¡Se trata de mi hija! —grité.

Arrechavaleta retrocedió un paso ante mi vehemencia. Yo le puse un dedo en el pecho y él emitió un ruidito de alarma y retrocedió otro paso.

—Firmé un acuerdo porque Alai quiere conocerte —dije, en voz más alta aún—. Y porque yo no la privaré de eso. Pero te va a conocer en sus propios términos. Ni en los tuyos ni en los míos. En los de ella.

—Yo había hecho planes para hoy —protestó él.

—Pues tendrás que retrasarlos hasta mañana. Quiere verte mañana, simplemente hoy quiere hacer otra cosa.

—¡Es una niña! No puedes dejar que te dicte lo que le conviene.

—En esta situación sí puedo. Le permitiré que te conozca a su ritmo y a su modo y lucharé por ese derecho.

—Ya has renunciado a eso —dijo él.

—¿Tú eres la Constitución o eres un hombre? —le pregunté—. ¿Eres un abogado o un padre?

—Soy todo eso —declaró él—, menos la Constitución.

—Si eres un padre, pórtate como tal. Piensa lo primero en el bienestar y en la felicidad de tu hija.

Me miró pensativo.

—¿Tú estás dispuesta a hacer eso?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo hago todos los días de mi vida, sobre todo últimamente.

—La primera noche que recibiste los papeles de la custodia, cuando me llamaste dijiste que te casarías conmigo.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hice.

—Porque la idea te atrae en cierto modo —dijo él—. Si de verdad quisieras su bien lo primero, podrías darle a Alai una madre y un padre, una familia tradicional.

Acababa de levantar otra vez la taza de café y parte del líquido cayó por el borde y me quemó la mano. Lancé un juramento y volví a dejarla.

—Tú estabas grabando aquella conversación y yo quería dar la impresión de que estaba dispuesta a entenderme contigo por si sacabas la cinta en el tribunal.

Arrechavaleta hizo una mueca.

—No es cierto. A mí no se me ocurrió semejante cosa. Mar, el derecho familiar es lo tuyo. Tú lo dominas. Nunca se me ocurriría intentar atraparte en algo así.

Lo creí. Y lo miré con la boca abierta.

—¿De verdad pensaste que lo había dicho porque quería casarme contigo?

—Por supuesto.

—Hace media vida que me olvidé de ti.

—Mar, con el debido respeto, ya no eres tan joven.

—¡Yo no te quiero! —grité—. Estas semanas te estaba siguiendo la corriente. Quería aplacarte para que accedieras a posponer la vista hasta después de las elecciones. Amo a Thiago.

Creo que mi voz resonó por la habitación. Arrechavaleta palideció y la pobre señorita Garcia se asomó al salón, pero volvió a salir enseguida.

—Lo siento —dije en voz más baja.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí —tragué saliva—. Amo a Thiago. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me reconcilie contigo.

—Pero has conservado mi Cloisonne.

—Es cierto que me parecía sacrílego tirarlo a la basura.

Arrechavaleta se sentó de nuevo en su sillón Victoriano con tal aire de derrota que casi sentí lástima de él.

—Bueno —dijo después de un momento— esto cambia las cosas.

Yo lo miré; tardé un rato en comprender.

—¿Yo no era tu plan de reserva? —pregunté—. ¿Era tu plan principal?

—Más o menos.

—¿Lo de Alai era para volver a mi vida?

El sonrió débilmente.

—Ha funcionado, ¿no?

—¿Por eso no querías retirar la demanda cuando te concedí las visitas? ¿Por qué? Tú nunca me has querido.

—La elección tenía algo que ver —admitió.

—¿Una imagen de familia para los votantes?

—Al principio, sí. Después de todo, tú eres la madre de mi hija.

Me dejé caer en el diván; me daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Pero eso cambió después de conocer a Alai. Se ganó mi corazón con aquella farsa de la cojera. Ahora no quiero dejarla marchar. Quiero que estemos los tres juntos.

Me quedé sin respiración.

—Yo no te pido que la dejes marchar, simplemente yo no entro en el trato. Y cuando estés con Alai, tienes que tener en cuenta los planes de ella. Thiago la había invitado al partido de fútbol antes de que firmáramos el acuerdo.

Los ojos de Arrechavaleta echaron chispas.

—¿Va a ir con Bedoya? Eso no me lo habías dicho.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Importa.

Me levanté de nuevo.

—Acéptalo, Arrechavaleta. Esto es lo que hay. Thiago también forma parte de su vida —y recé para que fuera así por mucho tiempo.

Había terminado. No se me ocurría qué más decir. Me dirigí a la puerta y él me siguió como un cachorro confuso.

—¿No quiere ir al museo nunca o simplemente hoy? —preguntó.

—Creo que de momento nunca.

—¿Y qué hago con ella? —preguntó. Parecía auténticamente preocupado—. ¿Qué actividades le gustan?

—Los coches de choque, un restaurante de comida basura, el zoo —pensé en mencionar el parque, pero no podía imaginarlo lanzando un disco volador—. Te la traeré mañana a las diez y media. Oh, y Arrechavaleta...

Me miró con una pizca de susto en la expresión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI. A los votantes les da igual si tienes la custodia de Alai siempre que se note que la quieres. Piénsalo. Piensa en los políticos que ha visto este país últimamente. Si Alai y yo somos tu única parte negativa, es que eres un santo.

Al fin salí a la calle. De pronto decidí que había llegado el momento de aclarar también las cosas con Thiago.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!Que tal ese día de reyes?Os han traído muchas cosas?Conmigo se han portado muy bien jeje<strong>

**Aquí es dejo un nuevo capitulo. Pensaba hacer un plus hoy por ser el día de reyes pero viendo que me habéis abandonado en el capitulo pasado dejare el capitulo 14 para el fin de semana que viene .Solo quedan dos capítulos!Espero que os guste este capitulo y que me dejéis un reviews o dos :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!Como os habeis portado muy bien con los reviews,he decido deja el capitulo antes de tiempo :) Capitulo INTENSO,espero que los disfruteis y nos leemos abajo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 14<strong>

Supongo que aquel día exploté sin más. No planeé lo que hice a continuación. No me desperté esa mañana y decidí que iba a aclararlo todo con Simón y Thiago. Simplemente me sentó tan bien dejar de fingir con el primero que decidí hacer lo mismo con el segundo.

Si me hubiera parado a pensarlo, quizá habría recordado el consejo de Vale y Tefi. Pero la tensión de no meter la pata con ninguno de los dos hombres me había llevado al límite. Si Alai se hubiera comportado como yo aquella mañana, habría dicho que tenía una pataleta.

El taxi me dejó delante de mi bloque y entré corriendo, pero la puerta de mi apartamento estaba cerrada.

—¡Thiago! —llamé a través de la madera.

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

—¿Alai?

Más silencio.

Oí pasos en la escalera y eran ellos dos que bajaban. Alai llevaba una gorra de River, que le quedaba grande, y una bufanda en la mano.

—¿Para qué es eso? —pregunté.

—Para animar —dijo mi hija.

Parecía nuevo.

—¿Se lo has comprado tú? —pregunté a Thiago.

— Sí, el otro día. Era una sorpresa.

Decididamente, era una mañana de sorpresas.

—¿Ya os vais?

Thiago, que seguía de mal humor por mi decisión de ir a ver a Arrechavaleta esa mañana, se encogió de hombros y no contestó.

—¿No es temprano? —insistí yo.

—Vamos a ver si los pillamos calentando y conseguimos un par de autógrafos —contestó él por fin— Pásame la gorra. Te he dicho que hay que domarla o no podrás ver nada con ella —le dijo a Alai. Tomó la gorra y empezó a flexionarla.

—No le hables así.

Todavía hoy no tengo ni idea de por qué dije aquello.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron Alai y Thiago al unísono.

—Diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer —contesté yo a Thiago.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Siempre lo hago.

—Tú no eres su padre. Y ese acuerdo que tenemos no te convierte precisamente en su mentor.

Thiago miró un instante en dirección a Alai y luego a mí.

—¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro acuerdo con esto?

—Mucho —repuse yo con obstinación—. Cuando impusiste todas esas reglas, te distanciaste de nuestra vida.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No es cierto.

Yo imité su voz.

—Nada de abrazos ni de verse a diario, tú te quedas en tu lado de la raya y yo me quedaré en el mío.

Achicó los ojos.

—¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora?

Yo lo pensé un momento.

—Sí. Sí, claro que quiero.

—Alai, entra un rato a ver la tele —dijo él.

— ¡Ya lo estás haciendo otra vez! —casi grité yo.

Hasta Alai empezaba a asustarse.

—Mamá, a mí no me importa. No es para tanto —entró corriendo en nuestro apartamento.

—¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? —preguntó Thiago.

—Quiero compartir el cepillo de dientes —exploté yo, a punto de llorar—. No de manera habitual, pero si surge, quiero saber que existe esa opción.

Me miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—De acuerdo —contestó despacio—. Yo compartiría mi cepillo de dientes contigo en una emergencia.

—No se trata de eso —me crucé de brazos.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

Adelanté la mandíbula.

—Quiero que pases la noche conmigo en vez de salir de puntillas de mi apartamento a las dos de la mañana. Quiero verte o hablar contigo todos los días. Me gusta que me llames cariño y no quiero que vayas a 'Guerrín' a hablar con Luna sin mí.

Se puso rígido.

—¿Cómo sabes que esa noche hablé con ella?

—Porque yo estuve allí.

—¿Dónde?

—En el bar, detrás del helecho.

—¿Me estabas espiando?

Moví la cabeza con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente cambié de idea y decidí no entrar.

Él abría un poco más la boca a cada frase que yo pronunciaba.

—¿No lo entiendes? —casi grité.

—No estoy seguro.

—No quiero ser tu amante por acuerdo. Quiero ser tu... tu... —¿qué? No había planeado aquello, así que me fallaron las palabras por un momento—. Te quiero —dije al fin.

Cuando tenga noventa años, recordaré todavía la expresión de su cara. Estaba escandalizado. No sé describirlo de otro modo. Pasó a mi lado y abrió la puerta de mi apartamento.

— ¡Vamos, Alai! —gritó—. Tenemos que irnos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Aquella respuesta era bastante vaga.

—Estoy intentando mostrarme sincera —dije, con voz más débil que antes.

—Gracias por eso —contestó él. Frunció el ceño—. Lo digo en serio. Me gusta la sinceridad.

—Lo sé. A mí también me parece importante. Por eso no podía seguir... fingiendo —mi voz era ya casi quejica.

—No tienes que fingir —contestó él. Y se alejó con mi hija.

El silencio en el vestíbulo era ensordecedor. El corazón me latía con fuerza, casi con pánico.  
>¿Qué había hecho?<p>

Estaba temblando. La garganta me dolía por los esfuerzos que hacía para no llorar. Seguía mirando la puerta por la que habían desaparecido cuando él entró de repente y me miró.

—El amor va contra las reglas —dijo.

Cuando desapareció esa vez, supe que no volvería.  
>Entré en mi casa con una sensación de terror. Thiago no volvería. Moví la cabeza. Tenía que volver. Mi hija estaba con él y vivía sólo un piso más arriba.<br>Pero no volvería a mí.

Mi respuesta a eso fue limpiar. Yo odio las tareas del hogar, me entran picores cuando hago algo para lo que no necesite pensar y considero que el trabajo manual es una pérdida de tiempo, aunque aprecio mucho sus resultados.  
>Pero aun así, hay un momento en la vida de toda mujer en el que un apartamento necesitado de un poco de limpieza empieza a parecer maná del cielo. Y eso me pasó a mí aquel día, porque no podía pensar. Mi mente se había detenido en el momento en el que Peter había salido por la puerta después de decir que el amor iba contra las reglas. Limpiar no exige pensar y, en el estado en el que yo me encontraba aquel día, sólo puedes hacer dos cosas: mirar fijamente la pared y atormentarte con recuerdos de lo que acaba de suceder o meterte a fondo en alguna tarea.<p>

Puedes restregar algo mecánicamente, centrando tu atención en el ritmo repetitivo de algo que no requiere concentración.  
>Cuando terminé con la cocina, empecé por el baño y, cuando toda la casa estuvo limpia, empecé a planchar. Cuando terminé de planchar la ropa interior de Alai y empecé con los pantalones de Barbie, estaba llorando en silencio.<p>

Había perdido a Thiago, me estaba muriendo por dentro y limpiar no arreglaría nada. Necesitaba a Tefi. Necesitaba a é el reloj. Eran poco más de las tres. El partido habría empezado a las dos y sabía que duraría noventa minutos, por lo que Alai no volvería antes de las cinco. Y ya no tenía más cosas que limpiar.

Subí al tercer piso, pero me paré en el rellano del segundo y recordé que Thiago lo había empezado todo allí la noche en que decidió proponerme un acuerdo.  
>Me tapé la cara con las manos. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él quería un acuerdo, nada más. Y yo lo había aceptado y me había torturado con sus reglas porque sabía que era el único modo de poder tenerlo.<p>

Vale me encontró así, de pie en el rellano, con la cara en las manos. Bajaba trotando las escaleras ataviada con un pantalón corto rojo y una sudadera blanca. No sé adónde iba, pero en cuanto me vio, cambió de idea.  
>Me miró fijamente medio minuto y luego me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió hasta que me castañetearon los dientes.<p>

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! —repitió una y otra vez.

Intenté soltarme de ella.

—Me haces daño.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Creo que necesito a Tefi. Tú me vas a matar.

Al fin me soltó los hombros y me agarró la mano. Empezó a tirar de mí hacia arriba.

—Pon café —gritó a Tefi, en cuanto entramos en su apartamento—. Mar lo ha estropeado todo.

Esa vez fue Tefi la que me miró fijamente.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué has hecho?

Había ignorado el consejo de las dos y ahora tendría que pagar por ello. Me eché a llorar de nuevo.  
>Vale me empujó hasta que estuve sentada en el sofá y fue a hacer café mientras Tefi buscaba los kleenex.<p>

—¿Dónde está Alai? —preguntó Tefi, cuando me puso la caja en las manos.

—Con Thiago —sollocé yo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso es bueno, no malo.

—Le he dicho que lo quiero y él la ha llamado y ha salido corriendo con ella.

En la cocina algo se rompió en el suelo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó Vale.

—¿Su respuesta ha sido secuestrar a tu hija? — preguntó Tefi, atónita.

—No. La iba a llevar al fútbol antes de que pasara todo esto.

—¿Y lo ha hecho a pesar de esto?

Yo fruncí el ceño.

—Claro que sí. Él no le causaría esa decepción por nada del mundo.

Tefi se sentó en el sillón.

—¡Es un tierno!

Me eché a llorar con más fuerza.

En el transcurso de la hora siguiente, se lo conté todo. Les hablé de mi encuentro con Arrechavaleta y de cómo había decidido ser sincera con los dos porque así sería fiel a mí misma. Vale lanzó una ristra de palabrotas que yo no había oído antes y Tefi empezó a llorar conmigo.

Tomamos café y, como yo no podía dejar de temblar, Tefi me trajo una manta del armario del pasillo y me la echó por los hombros.

—Necesitamos un plan —dijo, después de sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

—¡No! —exclamé alarmada—. Los planes son lo que me ha metido en este lío.

—Si los hubieras seguido al pie de la letra, ahora no estarías así —me recordóVale, que estaba sentada en el suelo.

—Seguirlos me estaba volviendo loca.

—Puedes salvar esto —declaró Tefi—. Él te quiere.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—Si me quisiera, me lo habría dicho cuando yo le he confesado que lo quiero.

—No —contestó ella—. Eso es precisamente lo que él no haría nunca. Es un hombre. Los hombres se niegan a dejarse coaccionar en situaciones así. Aunque te quisiera muchísimo, jamás lo confesaría en circunstancias adversas.

Vale y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

—Creo que Tefi tiene más experiencia en esto —admitió Vale—. A mí los hombres me dicen continuamente que me quieren, pero no es verdad, así que no sabría distinguir el amor auténtico.

Yo miré a Tefi..

—¿Qué hago ahora? —pregunté.

—Lo mismo que te dije que hicieras antes y que no has hecho.

—¿Darle tiempo?

—Sí. Antes habrías podido hacerlo disfrutando de su compañía; ahora supongo que tendrás que hacerlo sola.

Sentí un nuevo nudo en la garganta.

—Me va a dejar —gemí.

—Cariño —musitó Tefi con gentileza—. Ya lo ha hecho.

Asentí y ellas me dejaron llorar un poco más y luego empezaron a echarme. Nadie creía que Thiago superaría eso deprisa, así que tenía que aprender a vivir conmigo misma y, cuanto antes lo consiguiera, mejor. Además, las dos tenían una cita interesante esa tarde.

Bajé a mi apartamento y me senté en el sofá a esperar mirando la pared de enfrente. Al fin, a las seis, empezó a preocuparme que les hubiera ocurrido algo.  
>Puse la televisión por si había habido un accidente cerca del estadio y me enteré de que el partido se había retrasado a causa de la lluvia y no había empezado hasta las tres.<p>

Estaba muy mal. Necesitaba que ocurriera algo, bueno o malo, importante o indiferente, pero algo. Quería mirar a Thiago a los ojos para poder calibrar hasta qué punto había metido la pata. Quería tener la oportunidad de decir algo que pudiera arreglarlo. Pero como no podía hacer nada, me levanté del sofá y limpié un poco más.  
>A eso de las siete y media se me ocurrió de pronto ponerme ropa más provocativa para que le resultara más difícil dejarme y entré corriendo en mi dormitorio.<p>

Las mallas negras y la camiseta del canguro estaban limpias y dobladas en el cajón inferior de la cómoda. Pura suerte. Acababa de ponérmelas cuando oí la puerta.

Volví corriendo a la sala. Alai estaba sola en mitad de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Thiago? —pregunté.

—Arriba. Mamá, lo hemos pasado de maravilla.

Ni siquiera había entrado con ella. Aquello acabó con mis últimas esperanzas: lo nuestro había terminado para siempre.

Lo bueno de la maternidad es que no se te permite derrumbarte en presencia de tu hija. Es una regla que debe de tener su parte buena, ya que ha sobrevivido a muchas generaciones de buenas madres. Puedes estar gritando por dentro, pero no puedes derrumbarte y asustar a tu hija porque ella no conoce todavía las cosas que destrozan a una mujer adulta.

Por eso, cuando Alai me contó que había atrapado una pelota y me la lanzó, yo la capturé al vuelo.

—Está muy bien.

—Estábamos sentados en la línea de la banda. Thiago dice que es el mejor lugar para atrapar pelotas.

—Bueno, él entiende de esas cosas. El fútbol y el rugby son sus deportes favoritos

—Por eso jugaba al rugby en la universidad—dijo Alai.

Yo no lo sabía. Había muchas cosas de él que no sabía. ¿Cómo se podía querer tanto a alguien sin saber que había jugado al rugby en la universidad? Sin duda porque sí sabía de él las cosas que importaban, como que nunca decía una mentira.

—¿Habéis comido perritos calientes? —pregunté con voz ronca.

—Sí. Thiago dice que no puedes ir a un partido de fútbol y no comer perritos calientes, así que yo he comido tres.

—¿Y te encuentras bien?

—Sí —mi hija echó a andar por el pasillo—. El primero lo comí muy pronto, antes del partido. Aunque ahora todos esos cacahuetes me dan ganas de vomitar.

¿Cacahuetes y tres perritos calientes? Y yo ya no podía subir y darle a Thiago con algo en la cabeza. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

Sujeté la cabeza de Alai mientras vomitaba y, en el proceso, descubrí que también había comido algodón de caramelo y compartido los nachos de él. Si no lo hubiera querido tanto, habría sentido tentaciones de matarlo.

Al fin metí a Alai en la cama y durmió toda la noche. Yo no.  
>Yo no me quité las mallas negras ni me metí en la cama, sino que me quedé tumbada en el sofá viendo películas antiguas casi toda la noche.<p>

En algún momento pensé en subir al apartamento de Thiago, pero conseguí reprimirme.  
>De hecho, no subí hasta el martes, y los días intermedios los pasé en una nube negra y triste.<br>El martes preparé lasaña y le subí un plato. Había llegado el momento de decir que los dos sabíamos que aquello había acabado y de enterrarlo.

Esperé a que Alai estuviera en la cama, tomé el plato de lasaña y subí al segundo piso. Llamé varias veces a la puerta, pero no contestó. Me disponía a alejarme cuando se abrió otra puerta a mis espaldas.  
>Era Silvia Casamento, la mujer a la que menos deseaba ver.<p>

—No está en casa —dijo.

—Ya lo he visto.

—No está aquí desde el domingo.

Yo la miré.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre que oigo ruido en la casa, me gusta saber lo que ocurre.

—¿Y qué pasaba? —pregunté, alarmada de pronto.

—Thiago estaba lanzando maletas al pasillo —dijo la mujer—. Una dio en mi puerta.

—¿Estaba tirando cosas? ¿El domingo por la noche?

—Se mostró muy desagradable —la señora Casamento apretó los labios.

—Supongo que se lo diría así —comenté.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Que estaba harto de todas las mujeres y que cerrara la boca.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Aquello no parecía propio de Thiago.

—¿Dijo adónde iba? —pregunté.

—A Marte. Los hombres viven allí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Dijo que los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus. Y que los planetas rosas y los angelitos con alas y flechas arrojadizas le habían arruinado la vida —respiró fuerte por la nariz—. Y lanzó un juramento, aunque no pienso rebajarme a repetirlo.

Repasé aquellas palabras en mi cabeza. Silvia Casamento había descrito a un hombre enfadado y también asustado. ¿Sería porque sí le importaba perderme después de todo?  
>O tal vez no. En el lenguaje de los hombres, una pataleta podía significar sólo que el sexo era maravilloso y yo lo había estropeado todo.<p>

—Y dijo que se marchaba unos días —terminó la señora Casamento.

Al fin volví a mi se había ido de verdad, se había marchado de la ciudad. Había salido huyendo.

Y entonces se me ocurrió que yo podía hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que os parecio el capitulo?A mi me encanta!Sobre todo la reaccion de Thiago y su comentario de las mujeres jeje Quiero agradecer los tantos reviews que em dejasteis el capitulo de gracias!Tenia una semana de esas tontona y la verdad es que me habeis animado jeje Ya solo queda un capitulo para terminar esta historia y esta vez no lo pienso subir antes eh!Que es el ultimo y tiene que hacerse desear...El domingo,a primera hora,lo dejare :) Mientras tanto me gustaria saber que pensais que pasara en el siguiente capitulo...<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto :)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15- Fin

**CAPÍTULO 15**

A la mañana siguiente, esperaba lo peor cuando decidí decirle a Arrechavaleta que el siguiente fin de semana quería quedarme a mi hija.

Lo llamé desde el despacho.

—Te doy esta noche y mañana por la noche en vez del sábado y el domingo —dije.

—Estás negociando —repuso él.

—Estoy desesperada —confesé.

—¿Por qué?

No podía contarle lo deThiago.

—Necesito salir de la ciudad este fin de semana y quiero llevarme a la niña.

—¿Es por el vecino?

No contesté.

—Y si se ha ido él, ¿tengo yo alguna posibilidad? —insistió Arrechavaleta.

De pronto ya no lo odié. Simon era simplemente... Simon. Si tratabas con él en sus propios términos, podía ser soportable.

—Yo sería una esposa de político espantosa —le dije—. Recuerda lo que te hice el sábado por la mañana. Las primeras damas no pueden tener esas pataletas emocionales.

—El sábado por la mañana renuncié a estar con Alai en favor de Thiago Bedoya Aguero —me recordó.

—Sí —asentí—. Pero no lo hiciste por Thiago, lo hiciste por ella.

Guardó silencio un rato.

—Está bien. Esta vez lo haré por ti. En interés del... potencial futuro.

No había ningún potencial.

—Simon —dije—. Thiago es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. No me conformaré con menos.

—Eso duele —murmuró.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. El sábado ya lo sabía, así que he retirado la petición de custodia.

Era la primera buena noticia que tenía en muchos días y no pude evitar echarme a llorar.

—Gracias —conseguí decir.

—¿Vas a votar por mí?

Me eché a reír.

Cuando colgué, le pedí a mi secretaria que cambiara de fecha dos declaraciones que tenía el viernes por la tarde. Quería estar en la autopista cuanto antes. Durante la cena, le pregunté a Alai si quería saltarse la escuela el viernes, pero en vez de mostrarse encantada, pareció confusa.

—¿Vendrá Thiago con nosotras?

—No. Iremos tú y yo solas.

—Hace mucho que no viene a cenar —protestó Alai—. ¿Estáis enfadados?

—Algo parecido —asentí.

—Yo creo que cuando dije que quería un padre pensaba en él y no en mi padre de verdad —dijo mi hija de pronto.

Fue como una bofetada en pleno rostro. No pude contestar.

Alai apartó su plato.

—Me gustaba pensar que Thiago podía vivir con nosotras. Era lo que pensaba cuando quería un papá. Mi padre de verdad no está mal, pero no es el. No sabe nada de deportes.

Yo me estaba muriendo por dentro. Me puse en pie.

—Bueno, de lo que puedes estar segura es de que siempre estarás conmigo —dije—. Y verás a tu padre de verdad un par de veces a la semana.

—¿Aunque yo prefiera otro?

—Dale una oportunidad. No es tan malo.

—Estar con él es como llevar vestido —dijo Alai—. Tengo que sentarme bien, juntar las rodillas...

Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta. Alai sabe juzgar, muy bien a la gente.

—Y le gustan los museos —continuó.

—A Tefi también —señalé.

—A lo mejor podrían casarse. Y tú podrías casarte con Thiago.

Yo no podía seguir con aquella conversación. Me estaba matando. Me fui al baño porque, como ya he dicho, una madre no puede derrumbarse delante de su hija. Recordé entonces que Thiago había sido la primera persona en adivinar por qué me encerraba en el cuarto de baño y me entró otro ataque de llanto.  
>Conseguí aguantar un día más. El jueves vi a clientes y después Tefi y Vale se presentaron a cenar con pollo frito para que yo no tuviera que cocinar.<p>

El viernes no puse el despertador. Me levanté a las ocho y media, desperté a Alai y llamé a la escuela para avisar que no iría. A las nueve nos pusimos en marcha.

Me dirigí hacia La Pampa. Alai y yo entramos en el primer mercadillo justo antes de mediodía. Compré un orinal por sesenta y siete pesos que se suponía que era muy antiguo, pero yo no podía estar segura. Le conté a Alai para qué lo habían usado en otro tiempo y lo miró con tal recelo que me eché a reír por segunda vez en una semana.

Pasamos el resto del día de pueblo en pueblo. Admiro a los gauchos por su integridad. Se aferran a sus principios pese a las presiones del resto del mundo. Ellos siguen con sus caballos y sus carros mientras los demás vivimos pendientes de las subidas del petróleo. Encienden sus lámparas de queroseno mientras los demás maldecimos la factura eléctrica. Y sobre todo, por la noche están en casa con sus seres queridos, comiendo alimentos cargados de colesterol y sin preocuparse de nada mientras los demás vamos a bares a contarles a nuestras mejores amigas que necesitamos compañía, comodidad y conversación. Y varias semanas después, ellos aran sus campos y nosotros nos tragamos nuestras palabras.

Alai y yo vagabundeamos ese día por su mundo y después pedimos habitación en un hotel y salimos a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito.  
>El lugar es en realidad una posada construida a finales del siglo XIX. En Buenos Aires puedes conseguir comida más suculenta, pero no te la dan preparada de forma tradicional. A Alai le encanta cómo hacen las hamburguesas allí, en una parrilla directamente encima del fuego.<p>

Estábamos esperando el vino para mí y el refresco para ella cuando levanté la vista y vi a Thiago en la barra.  
>El tiempo se detuvo. Me esforcé por respirar. Mi primer instinto fue que aquello no podía estar pasando.<br>No era justo. Yo había ido allí a olvidar mis penas... y me encontraba a Thiago.

¿Qué hacía allí? Recordé que le había mencionado que Alai y yo íbamos allí a veces cuando yo necesitaba un respiro. Quizá le había gustado mi descripción del sitio... o quizá había ido allí con la esperanza de encontrarnos. Tal vez a él también le costaba trabajo olvidar.  
>Alai también lo vio. Soltó un grito y él se volvió al oírlo. Ella lo saludó con la mano.<br>Thiago se acercó a la mesa. Le revolvió el pelo a Alai y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, princesa.

Ella se apoyó en su pecho con tanta fuerza que a él no le quedó más remedio que abrazarla.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —preguntó ella.

Su voz tapó la mía.

—¿Viniste aquí? —respiré—. ¿Cuándo te marchaste de Buenos Aires, te viniste aquí?

—Me gusta ese hotel con el barco en el aparcamiento —dijo—. Y hay muchas antigüedades en la zona.

—Tú ni siquiera tienes una mesa de comedor — dije yo—. ¿Para qué quieres antigüedades?

—Algún día la tendré.

—¿Has comprado algo? —pregunté.

—Todavía no. Lo que más he hecho desde que llegué ha sido dormir.

—Mamá ha comprado un cacharro que antes usaban para hacer pis —anunció Alai.

Thiago se echó a reír. Recordé entonces sus palabras sobre el hotel. Nosotras siempre nos hospedábamos en un hotel que tiene un barco en el aparcamiento.

—¿No es raro? —pregunté—. Un barco en La Pampa.

Entonces sucedió algo que no nos había ocurrido nunca. Se nos terminó la conversación.  
>Nos miramos mutuamente. En realidad, había mucho que decir y mucho que ya se había dicho. Recé en mi interior para no echarme a llorar allí mismo.<p>

—Thiago —dije.

—Mar... —se interrumpió cuando se acercó la camarera con la comida.

Thiago pidió una hamburguesa como la de Alai. Ellos masticaban y yo jugaba con la comida en mi plato. Si las cosas estaban tensas entre nosotros, creo que conseguimos ocultárselo a mi hija, que se mostraba encantada de cenar con los dos.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Thiago al fin, cuando terminó de comer.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Miré bien en mi interior y procuré ver qué había allí. ¿Qué me importaba más? ¿Mi orgullo o Thiago?

Comprendí entonces que, si algo te importa de verdad, tienes que ir a por ello. A veces tienes que tragarte el orgullo y a veces tienes que arriesgar el corazón para salvar algo. A veces tienes que correr el riesgo de sufrir más de lo que ya sufres si quieres tener una posibilidad con el único amor verdadero que la vida te va a ofrecer.

—Pásate por nuestra habitación —dije—. Es la 316. Podremos hablar.

Pensé que podía vivir sin él. Podía, incluso, sobresalir sin él, en mi carrera y como madre. Pero jamás estaría completa sin él.

Thiago no contestó. Se levantó y se fue sin más.  
>Pagué la cuenta, volvimos al hotel y yo acosté a Alai, aunque quería esperar a Thiago levantada.<p>

—Estará por aquí mañana todo el día —le dije.

—¿Estás segura?

—No —repuse con sinceridad—. Pero esperarlo levantada no va a hacer que venga antes.

Alai al fin se quedó dormida a las diez y media. Yo, en cambio, no pude seguir mi propio consejo. A medianoche no pude más y llamé a recepción.

—¿Thiago Bedoya está en este hotel? —pregunté.

—Habitación 412. ¿Quiere que la pase?

Colgué. No quería llamar a su habitación, sólo quería saber si seguía allí o se había marchado.  
>Poco después oí que llamaban a la puerta.<p>

Salté de la cama, donde estaba sentada y comprendí que estaba aterrorizada. Si había ido a despedirse, el resto de mi vida sería un desastre.

Abrí la puerta. Estaba allí con una sonrisa tímida y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tienes whisky? —preguntó.

—Estamos en territorio gaucho —contesté—. Piénsalo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Me aparté de la puerta y él entró en la habitación.

—Aquel día me pillaste por sorpresa —dijo.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Estaba harta de disimular.

Él asintió.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, antes exploté con Arrechavaleta.

Thiago observó mi rostro con asombro.

—¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que fuera un caso de hormonas femeninas?

Yo tenía que ser sincera.

—Ninguna. Estaba harta de las reglas.

—En ese caso, supongo que tengo que saber lo que implica que me quieras.

—He odiado tus reglas desde el primer día —confesé.

—Eran buenas reglas —dijo con indignación.

—Para mantener el amor fuera, para guardar las distancias

—Nos ayudaban a evitar todas esas complicaciones de las relaciones,nos evitaban sufrir.

—Thiago, nosotros no tuvimos complicaciones hasta que empezamos con las reglas—le recordé.

Me miraba dudoso. Entonces lo supe, Tefi tenia razón. El tenia miedo a sufrir de nuevo. El necesitaba seguridad y yo estaba dispuesta a dársela.

—¿Te ayudaría que te dijera que yo nunca te dejaré para irme con otro hombre? —pregunté, al ver que él guardaba silencio—Yo te quiero de verdad y sería incapaz de dejarte e irme con otro. ¿Me crees?

—Tú eres Mar. Y sí, te creo. Es solo que...—se quedó pensativo—es todo tan difícil.

—Nada es fácil en esta vida—le señalé

— Si te confieso que yo también te quiero, ¿Que ocurrirá después?.

— Todo seguirá como hasta ahora, aunque ya no habrá reglas y actuaremos como una verdadera pareja, en las buenas y en las malas—le respondí.

—¿Eso significa que tendremos que casarnos?

Entonces comprendí que le había mentido a Vale cuando dije que no quería casarme con él. Porque en ese momento supe que jamás me conformaría con otra cosa. Lo necesitaba a mi lado cuando despertaba por la mañana y cuando me quedaba dormida por la noche. Y cuando tienes una hija, sólo hay un modo de hacer eso como es debido. Tienes que comprometerte, enseñar a esa hija lo que significa amar de verdad. Por eso me arriesgué a perderlo por segunda vez.

—Es la única forma de poder amarte como quiero teniendo una hija —dije. El corazón me dio un vuelco, porque la sinceridad emocional es muy dura para el corazón.

—¿Puedo pensarlo? —preguntó él.

—Si quieres dormir aquí esta noche, no.

—Sí quiero.

Algo se expandió en mi interior. El oxígeno llenó lugares de mi pecho que no conseguía alcanzar antes. Pero esperé porque presentía que había más.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que podamos encontrar un juez de paz esta noche aquí? —preguntó.

Yo volví a respirar. Muy hondo.

—Casi ninguna. En esta zona se acuestan muy temprano.

—¿Te conformarías con que me declarara de rodillas?— preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta —Te prometo que cuando volvamos tendrás la boda que deseas.

—Creo que por esta noche sera suficiente—dije, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se escapa de mis labios ante la idea.

Y lo hizo. Allí mismo. Al lado de la cama donde yo estaba sentada, con Alai roncando detrás de mí.

—Siempre te he amado —dijo—. Por eso tardé tanto en proponer ese acuerdo. Sabía que, si empezábamos, estaría acabado. Y me daba mucho miedo.

Lo miré escéptica, ¿eso era un cumplido?.

—Día a día te fuiste robando mi corazón— dijo— Hasta llegue a ver Embrujada solo por complacerte

—Si,pero presionado.

—Aun así. Sabes que eso no lo haría por cualquiera.

—Cierto —dije, sabiendo que tenia razón.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

—Esta Alai aquí.

—Te prometo que no haremos nada—aclaró, mientras soltaba un suspiro y volvía a fijar su vista en mi— Solo quiero dormir abrazado a ti.

Y si, morí en aquel momento. Era tan tierno.

—Compartiré mi cepillo de dientes— comentó,intentando romper mi silencio.

—He traído el mío.

—¿Y si hay una emergencia? ¿No quieres saber que el mío está disponible?

Sonreí.

—Esta bien, puedes dormir esta noche conmigo. Esta y todas las que vengan.

Y sin poder esperar más, me abalance sobre el y lo besé. Lo besé sabiendo que,a partir de ese momento, Thiago Bedoya Aguero era únicamente mio y yo únicamente suya.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>¿Que os pareció? Espero que haya merecido al pena llegar hasta aquí y que os haya gustado el final.<p>

Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me han dejado comentarios a los largo de la historia. Si hoy estoy publicando el final es gracias a ellos asi que GRACIAS por estar ahi haya sido desde el principio o casi al final. Lo importante es que habéis estado dándome vuestro apoyo...No voy a enrollarme mas porque no quiero ponerme que nos volvamos a leer pronto :)


End file.
